


Study in Green

by JenaAU



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden is Lexa's child, Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Costia/Lexa (The 100), Single Parent Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenaAU/pseuds/JenaAU
Summary: Clarke's life was slowly falling into place, her dreams were coming true. Dreams she didn't even know she had or even wanted.Lexa likes her life, but will a certain blonde make her think maybe she's missing something.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 159
Kudos: 444





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my fic. I'm honestly not sure where this story will be headed, it's much as a surprise to me as it is to you, so I guess buckle in. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or typos.

Sat in her usual spot in Polis museum, in front of one of her favourite paintings Clarke tried to process her day, she had had a busy afternoon, a meeting that came out of nowhere one she had been wholly unprepared for, but felt went well regardless. Dante Wallace owned Polis Gallery, situated in the center of her hometown, it was a popular place and he had showcased some big names and somehow he had seen one of her pieces and wanted Clarke to be featured in an upcoming art show; celebrating new up and coming artists. 

Of course she agreed to be in his show, she’d be stupid not and now she had to produce 5 paintings, they could be new or old ones, but had to have some kind of connected theme and she had 6 weeks to finalise the pieces. 

Being an artist always kind of felt like a pipe dream, and she had been told enough by her mother and other people that it was exactly that, and she’d never be able to make it, but even so she had pursued it. Mostly thanks to her father and his endless encouragement. She wasn’t sure if this was the moment, the moment where it all started, that her dream of becoming a legit artist became reality. 

She quickly felt her eyes welling with tears, a mixture of emotions hitting her, happiness, elation, sadness. But mostly happiness. She hoped her father was proud of her, she just wished that he was there to celebrate with her and would be there to attend her first ever gallery event. Sure it wasn’t her  _ own _ opening, but that dream could wait for another day. This was just another stepping stone towards the end goal.

“That’s impressive,” a female voice interrupted her quiet moment, startling her slightly. “Oh I’m sorry,” 

Clarke looked up at the brunette immediately struck by her height but then by green eyes staring back at her. Clarke had never seen such green before. “No worries,” she quickly said, clearing her throat, hoping her mascara hadn’t smudged with the unexpected tears. 

“May I?” the woman indicated to the empty bench beside her. 

“Of course,” Clarke quickly said, moving over slightly as well as shifting her backpack. Stealing a glance at the brunette as she sat, she watched as long slender fingers unbuttoned her perfectly tailored grey suit jacket before she sat. Clarke felt completely under-dressed in comparison, though she’d dressed up slightly for the interview, still her dress pants didn’t look anywhere as good as the brunette’s. Long brown hair cascaded over one shoulder, perfectly smoothed, not single a strand out of place.

“Is it bad if I can’t work out anything in this painting,” the brunette stage whispered, leaning towards Clarke ever so slightly, a woody masculine scent reaching her nostrils. She discreetly took a deeper breath. 

Clarke smiled, many people seemed to struggle with her favourite painting. “Don’t worry, you're not the only one.” she whispered back causing the brunette to smile, a small uptick of her lips. Again Clarke was struck by her beauty, and from this angle her fingers itched to draw the seemingly perfect side profile, her strong jawline. Green eyes flicked to hers, catching her staring, her cheeks heated slightly. 

Turning her attention back to the painting, she spoke. “I think I discover something new everytime I come.” she admitted. 

“What did you discover today?” the stranger asked, Clarke smiled. 

“Today I discovered a lily,” 

Clarke could see those green eyes searching the painting in front of them, darting over every inch of it. Her new favourite shade of green growing more and more frustrated. 

“Here,” Clarke stood stepping closer to the centuries old painting, pointing to the right hand bottom corner. “Hidden between the guitar strings.” 

She felt the woman’s presence close bedside her, even in Clarke’s small heel the woman towered over her, her head just clearing past the brunette’s shoulder. 

“Guitar?” green eyes were almost perplexed, as a small crease formed between the brunette perfectly sculpted eyebrows. 

Clarke chuckled, she brought her hand back up and traced the outline of the guitar in the air. Clarke watched as her favourite new shade of green slowly followed her finger, and then widening slightly when she’d found it.

“What else do you see?” Green eyes flicked back to her, Clarke was close enough now to see slight flecks of gold in her irises. She had to stop herself from blurting something embarrassing. 

Returning back to the 20x40 inch canvas Clarke worked from right to left pointing out everything she had discovered over the years. It was a mess of colour, a mess of small details, from afar it looked like an explosion of now dulled colours, but when you got closer you could make out the different scenes. Clarke could only imagine what it would have looked like when it had been freshly painted, how much more confusing it must have been without the decades of age dulling the vibrant colours. It was aptly named ‘sea of chaos’. Know one actually knew painted it or the story behind it, but a lot of people believed it depicted the artist's life, the artist's memories. Clarke liked to believe that, whether it be true or not.

Clarke’s not sure how long she spent going over the canvas, answering questions the stranger fired her way. It could have been minutes or hours. But the woman seemed genuinely curious and Clarke was more than happy to talk about it. She found herself drawn into the brunette herself, barely an inch of space between them as she tried to describe what she was seeing. Whilst the woman studied the painting, she studied the brunette, how she slightly tilted her head when she couldn’t seem to find the image she was describing, those green eyes widening for a brief second and the crease leaving her brow but quickly returning when clarke moved on to the next memory, when she did finally connect the dots. She studied everything from the regal stance the brunette seemed to hold, her hands clasped behind her back as they moved across the canvas. But most it was those eyes, they gave it all away when the stoic face revealed nothing. Green eyes showed her frustrations, then showed her wonderment, and the times they would flick to Clarke she would see their curiosity. 

“My favourite image of the whole painting,” Clarke pointed out lastly, in the top left corner of the canvas. A father smiling widely, his daughter on his shoulders her own smile stretching her face. Her favourite because it always evoked one of her favourite memories with her father.

Bright green eyes met her own, they shared a small smile. “Thank you,” the brunette said softly, those green eyes most sincere.

Clarke didn’t get a chance to ask what the brunette was thanking her for before Ben, one of the museum guards in charge of watching the paintings, was interrupting them. “Ladies, we’re due to close in 5 minutes,” 

Cursing under her breath, she looked at the clock behind them hung high on the white wall and sure enough it was nearing 6. Raven was going to kill her. “I really have to go,” she said with a sigh as she turned back to the bench zipping her backpack slinging it across her back. “But it was really nice to meet you.” 

“You too,” the brunette agreed, not having moved. 

Clarke hated that she had to run out on the stranger, wishing she could stay. “I’m Clarke by the way,” she quickly added as she slowly retreated backwards, hoping to prolong the moment. 

“Lexa,” the brunette smiled, “May we meet again, Clarke.” Clarke’s sure she saw hope in those eyes. 

Clarke desperately wanted to stay, and if she wasn't scared of getting her ass kicked by Raven she probably would have stayed, but knowing what Raven was capable of had her retreating. With one last wave she turned and briskly walked away, practically running out of the building to where she had left her push bike. Before mounting her bike she checked her phone. She had forgotten to take it off silent after her meeting, and sure enough she had 8 missed calls as well as a myriad of texts that seemed to go from curious, worried to pissed all from Raven. Firing a quick on my way text, she set a brutal pace back to her apartment. 

“I know, I know,” she said as soon as she entered her apartment. Raven slid from the kitchen stall coming to stand in the middle of their open plan living kitchen area, hands on her hips. Clarke ignored her as she hung the bike on the stand Raven had fashioned to the wall after complaining about tripping over the thing all the time. “You can berate me as I get ready,” 

“Berate you,” Raven scoffed. “You’re lucky I don’t pummel you.” 

“You look amazing by the way,” Clarke smiled sweetly as she faced her best friend, trying to placate her somewhat but she really did look good. Dressed to nines in a red number that sat just below her butt and plunged deep in the front. It was typical Raven fashion, bordering on being slutty. Her dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail falling in loose curls down her back. Make-up kept simple with a slight dark smokey eye.

“Thank you,” she spun on the spot, ending with a ponytail flip. “But that does not let you off the hook.” 

Moving around her best friend Clarke headed straight for the bathroom. “I’m sorry, time seemed to just disappear.” She spoke as she stripped, though she had planned to shower, now she didn’t have the time. Instead she remained in her matching white bra and thong as she fixed her makeup, adding eyeshadow to make it more of an evening look. 

“How did the interview go?” Raven asked, leaning against the door frame unphased by Clarke’s state of undress, they had seen enough of each other’s bodies to not be embarrassed by it. 

Clarke had somehow forgotten that happened only mere hours ago, her mind fogged with images of green. “Excellent,” she grinned in the mirror. “In six weeks time my art will be hanging in his gallery.” 

“Clarke!” Raven shouted. “That’s amazing.” They both wore matching smiles. “I’m so happy for you.” 

“Thanks Rae,” she said as the brunette enveloped her into a tight hug.

“Now hurry up,” Rae ruined the nice moment, of course.

She left her hair down adding some hairspray and mussing it up a little. In her bedroom she looked in her closet, debating what to where. With Raven’s help she finally settled on a simple black dress that sat mid thigh and showed just the right amount of cleavage and hugged her curves perfectly. She was ready in less than half an hour, which she thought was pretty impressive.

Not that she was too excited about this evening, she really didn’t want to go on a blind date but Raven was relentless, she really couldn’t deal with her badgering anymore. 

“And how do you know him?” Clarke asked as they waited outside of their apartment building for their uber. 

“Finn,” Raven emphasised, not that Clarke forgot his name, she totally did. “Actually I don’t,” 

“What?!” She snapped,

“Bellamy said he’s a decent dude.” Raven shrugged. 

“Oh my god,” Clarke exclaimed, she couldn’t believe Raven was setting her up with someone she didn’t even know. “I can’t believe you.” 

“Oh shut up,” Raven said, pushing Clarke towards the toyota that pulled up. “I can’t believe  _ you _ ,” She bickered back. “You were late, and not just a little bit by the way and now your whining.” 

“Because you’re setting me up with someone you don’t even know,” Clarke defended. “And Bellamy’s friend at that.” 

Raven’s turn to scoff. “Don’t be dramatic. Satellite, please.” She said to the driver. “Bellamy isn’t that bad.” 

“Tell that to Octavia, oh and yeah me,” she snapped, Bellamy was an overprotective asshole, who always had to prove he was the “Alpha” in any room he was in. And unfortunately he developed feelings for Clarke, ones she did not reciprocate. She’s surprised Bellamy was even part of the whole set up. 

“Okay,” Rae put her hands up in defense. “I’m sure he’s not going to be bad.” 

“You better hope Reyes.” She said threateningly. 

“Yeah yeah,” she easily waved off Clarke’s empty threats. 

Satellite was a new restaurant/bar that had opened up in downtown Polis. They arrived to be told that their dates were already seated, the hostess led them towards the table. As the name suggested, it was kind of space themed. All dark glass tables and mirrored surfaces, blue and white LED lighting, sleek lines, curved white chairs. It was futuristic, but tasteful. Clarke liked it, though not typically her style. 

She spotted Luna first, not that that was hard with her wild curly red brown hair, untamed and flowing around her strong petite face. Luna spotted them as they approached the table, Clarke didn’t miss the way Luna’s eyes immediately did a quick once over her girlfriend, the side of her mouth quirking up. 

Standing Luna greeted Raven with a sound kiss, quickly whispering something in Raven’s ear. Before turning her attention to Clarke. “You look as fabulous as ever Clarke.” 

“As do you,” she grinned, and she did in the simple black playsuit that ended in shorts showing off her smooth muscled legs. “Sorry, you must be Finn.” She turned her attention to the man who had also stood to greet them. 

“And you must be Clarke,” he smiled a cute boyish grin. Clarke decided he wasn’t bad looking, he had the typical cute boy looks, brown hair falling in his face. His outfit of simple jeans and shirt. “Bellamy was not exaggerating one bit.” 

Clarke internally cringed, she really didn’t want to know what Bellamy said about her. 

“Thanks, I think.” she gave Raven a look, before they all settled into their seats, Luna and Raven opposite her, Finn to her left. 

A waiter promptly came over ready to take their drinks and handed out menus. Clarke asked what type of beers they had on tap. And much to her pleasure they had Polis Buds, her favourite beer that just happened to be brewed not 15 minutes away at Polis Brewery. 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a beer girl.” Finn commented.

“And what would a ‘beer girl’ look like exactly?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask, like you could tell what anyone would drink based on appearance alone. 

Clarke enjoyed watching him flounder. “I guess I’m not actually sure.” He admitted. 

Another pointed look was directed at Raven before she changed the subject. 

“How was your fight yesterday Luna?” Luna grinned, but then rubbed at the side of her jaw, she noticed the slight discolouration hidden slightly under a layer of make-up.

“It was actually more of a battle than I had anticipated,” she grinned a little menacingly. “She was certainly scrappy.” 

“Yeah, I wanted to vault the barrier when she landed that dirty punch,” Raven seethed, rubbing a thumb across the slight discolouration on Luna’s jaw. “Her and the ref.” 

“Well I’m glad you didn’t,” Luna chuckled. 

“You should thank O, she held me back.” 

“Now I’m  _ really _ bummed I missed it.” Clarke said, picturing O restraining a fired up Raven. It really would have been a sight to see.

“I’m sure the next one will be as good.” Luna supplied. 

“What do you do, boxing or something?” Finn asked. 

Luna shook her head. “MMA,”

“Really?” Clarke didn’t miss his skeptical tone, Luna just nodded. 

“And what is it you do?” Clarke asked conversationally, feigning interest as he was no doubt going to say something stupid. 

“I’m in business school at the moment, getting prepared to work at my father’s accountancy firm.” Clarke sighed internally, daddy’s boy. Gross. “One more year and then I’ll be in the office.” 

Clarke couldn’t help picture him in a business suit and compare him to Lexa. No way in hell could he pull off a suit as good as she could. She didn’t think anyone could. She was being rude by not listening to Finn, but her mind kept drifting to the brunette and those green eyes, imagining trailing her finger across the perfectly cut jawline, if her lips were as soft and pillowy as they looked. 

A nudge to her shin had her blinking and all eyes were watching her expectantly. “Sorry, what?” 

“I asked what you do?” Finn repeated, “I think I remember Bellamy saying you were in premed.” 

Clarke’s jaw clenched. “No, I’m an artist.” 

“Oh I could have sworn Bellamy said you were-” 

“Nope, must have heard wrong,” she really didn’t want to tell her story to him. “So that’s how you know Bellamy, business school?” She directed the attention back on him, which he no doubt he would love. That's all the encouragement he needed to talk about himself. 

After nearly ten minutes of him droning on and on about how his father had built his company from nothing, but then went on to contradict himself saying it was actually his grandfather’s money that kickstarted the whole thing, she was really believing any word that came out of his mouth after that and she was close to losing it. He really loved to talk about himself, not that she was really surprised, he kept Bellamy as company. 

“Um I need a refill, anyone else?” She stood abruptly waving her empty pint glass. Though she could see no one else had put a dent in their drinks. “No, okay, I’ll be back.” Luna smirked at her as she left, but she avoided Rae’s eyes, knowing she would not be happy.

Approaching the bar, Clarke admired its sleek curvature and its mirrored surface. Shiny silver stools ran its length, blue LED’s giving it an otherworldly feel. The bartender was already serving a customer, so Clarke leant against the shiny surface, noting the fingerprints she left behind, must be bitch to keep clean she mused. 

Sat at the other end of the bar was a familiar shade of grey suit and brunette hair. Clarke could not believe her luck. Nor could she resist the pull she felt to her. Clarke only hesitated for a second before she decided to approach. 

“Lexa,” she breathed, green eyes snapping up to her in surprise. Not missing the way her eyes did a quick once over, lingering slightly on her cleavage.

“Clarke,” she didn’t know how it was different but the way Lexa uttered her name, it settled somewhere low. 

“Twice in one day,” she mused. “Must be fate,” she earned a small chuckle from the brunette, a small expelling of air. 

“Must be,” Lexa agreed. 

“I’m sorry about running out on you earlier,” 

“That’s quite all right,” Lexa dismissed. 

“Can I get you a drink, as an apology?” Clarke asked without really thinking, those plump lips quirked slightly. 

“Seems you're the one who’s in need of another one.” Clarke’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, until Lexa pulled her attention to the empty glass she still held on the bar top. “I’ll get this one.” Before Clarke could protest she was already calling over the bartender. 

“What will it be?” Lexa asked once the barman reached them. 

“Polis Buds” she said, the man taking her glass away. “Let me guess,” Clarke slid the glass Lexa cradled on the bar into her own hand brushing Lexa’s long fingers slightly, taking a slow sip, making sure to keep eye contact trying her best to hide the burn, failing ever so slightly as couldn’t hide the slight squint. Lexa smirked and it was damn the sexiest thing Clarke had ever seen. “Whiskey girl,” she earned another chuckle. “I guess I just contradicted myself.” she mused. 

“Oh, how so?” there was that slight quirk of her head, most people would probably miss it.

“Well, my date,” she didn’t miss the slight eyebrow raise from Lexa. “said I didn’t look like a beer girl, and I asked what that would look like, but you definitely look like a whiskey girl.” 

Lexa shrugged. “It's the suit.” tugging on the dark grey tie that had loosened somewhat from early. 

Clarke hummed. “I think you could be right,” placing the glass back into Lexa’s hand, lingering slightly enjoying the warmth Lexa’s hand seemed to radiate. She thanked the barman as he placed her beer down, sliding onto a stool next to Lexa. The slight height difference she had on Lexa disappearing. 

“But it's actually bourbon,” 

“I stand corrected,” she dramatically bowed, green eyes dipping lower, turning hungry before the brunette schooled her features.

“So you're on a date?” Was that jealousy she noted or just curiosity, she hoped the former.

“Unfortunately, and not by choice.” Clarke sighed.

“Blind date,” Lexa guessed. 

“Yes, and a bad one at that.” 

“I wasn’t thinking it was going well if you're over here, but then again are blind dates ever any good?” Lexa mused, sipping her drink not once wincing. 

“This is my first one, so I think my opinion is a little biased on the subject right now.” 

“So which one are they?” Lexa scanned the faces over Clarke’s shoulder. 

Turning in her seat the new position just happened to place her closer to Lexa and that same slightly woody masculine scent from earlier filled her senses; she couldn’t help glance towards Lexa’s lips with the new proximity. “Frat boy sat opposite the brunette and redhead.” 

“He’s not horrible looking,” Lexa said. 

Clarke quickly turned her back to the table just as Raven looked over. “And that’s about all he has going for him,” 

“At least your friends are here as a buffer, though it seems the brunette may be a little mad at you,” she said amusedly, no doubt Raven was throwing daggers at the back of her head.

“She can stay mad, it's the least that she can do for setting me up with a typical daddy’s boy.” Lexa winced, her small nose scrunching slightly. It was adorable. “But enough about him, what about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“What do you do that warrants such expensive business attire?” she couldn’t refrain herself from running a finger across the brunettes lapels, green eyes following the movement.

“You don’t want to hear about my work.” Lexa quickly said.

“No, and why wouldn’t I?” she challenged. 

“Because it's boring and I’d hate to bore you.” That same smirk again, it had her already crossed legs clenching tighter.

“Do you find your work boring?” Clarke was genuinely curious. 

“Actually, no,” Lexa quickly said. 

“So tell me about it.” Clarke challenged again. 

Lexa seemed to pause, green eyes boring into her but she refused to look away. She could read nothing in the usually expressive green. It was a little unsettling. 

“Okay,” she finally said, seemingly finding what she had been looking for. “I’m actually in the process of opening a new office here in Polis.” 

“You just moved here?” 

“Yes, from New York.” 

“Wow,” Clarke breathed. “New York to Polis, quite a deviation.” 

Lexa shrugged. “That’s kind of the point, time for a change.” Her tone shifted and the green dimming slightly. She quickly dropped the subject.

“Well, Polis is much better, granted I’ve only visited New York a couple of times, but I can say Polis wins, at least in my eyes.” 

“How long have you lived here?” 

“My whole life,” she grinned. “So I may or may not be biased when it comes to my birthplace. But if you like hiking or just want to see some incredible views, Mount Weather holds some of the best. And the art scene in Polis is pretty good, plus the college,” 

“Well, I don’t have any major complaints as of yet,” 

“Good, I’m glad,” they shared a smile, a small pocket of time where for a moment it was just them. Then Lexa’s eyes shifted over her shoulder, Clarke knew. “She’s coming over, isn’t she.” 

“Yep, and she looks pissed.” Lexa smirked slightly, it had her already racing heart sputtering. The brunette was truly stunning. 

“Damn I really thought I could hide a little longer,” 

“Wasn’t a very good hiding spot,” Lexa said, green eyes amused, Clarke shrugged.

Sending an apologetic look, she swiveled in her seat to face Raven, and just as Lexa said she was pissed. 

“Seriously,” Raven hissed once Clarke was in hearing range, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Sorry,” though she really wasn’t. “I’ll be there in sec.” Ignoring Raven who was still standing behind her seething she turned back to Lexa. “It was nice meeting you, again.” She smiled. “May we meet again, Lexa.” She echoed Lexa’s early words, green eyes brightening slightly.

“Goodbye, Clarke.” Lexa said with finality, and Clarke was reluctant to leave. If it wasn’t for Raven, yet again, she probably wouldn't have. She turned and walked maybe 10 feet away, but quickly changed her mind, she didn’t want to leave it to chance to see the brunette again, but when she looked back the brunette was gone, her empty glass was all that showed that she had been there at all. Clarke deflated, she’d missed her chance, again.

“Seriously?!” Raven hissed again in her ear as they made their way back to the table, but Raven couldn’t say anymore than that because they already reached it. 

“Sorry, long queue,” she lied, which had Luna bark out a laugh before shutting up quickly, Raven sending her a scathing look. 

The rest of the evening kind of went by in a blur, she couldn’t concentrate on the conversations around her, nor was she really interested in anything that Finn had to say. It wasn’t really his fault, and yes it was probably rude of her but all that occupied her mind was green, long slender fingers, long neck and perfectly cut jawline. All she could think about was how to capture it on page, whether she could capture such beauty on page. 

Arriving home that evening she didn’t even pause or hear Raven and Luna say goodnight, she stayed up way too late sketching, and then started a new canvas. She hadn’t even bothered to change out of her dress, just simply kicked off her shoes and grabbed her palette. And of course the first colour she grabbed was green.

That night she dreamt of green. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wasn't going to write from Lexa's perspective but then I did and the story kind of took a different turn than I was expecting, but I'm not mad about it.  
> But enjoy reading, and again sorry for any spelling mistakes or typos.

Lexa didn’t know why she approached the young blonde in the museum, only that she looked sad in that moment and she couldn’t stand to see it. Then blue eyes hard turned on her and she was done for. And the slight raspiness in the blonde’s voice, had Lexa asking all the questions she could think just to hear it. And the way the blonde talked about the painting drew her in, you could hear the blonde’s love for it, how she described each small scene painted its own picture. The blonde wasn’t afraid to share that love with a complete stranger and again that drew Lexa in. 

Then she was there in Satellite, again another expected but completely welcome surprise. Clarke had looked amazing earlier, but in the little black dress she was something else. Lexa had a hard time keeping her usual stoic facade in place, she wasn’t used to being caught off guard like that. So she flirted, she probably shouldn’t have but it was too easy not to with the blonde. It came naturally, easily. 

Lexa had had plenty of women flirt with her, and most of the time she didn’t reciprocate but then there was the blonde. And all of her usual responses went out the window, with blue eyes that seemed to strip right through her mask. She didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed when the brunette came over. Before she could do something stupid, like ask Clarke for her number, she downed that last of her drink and bolted not even looking back. 

The blonde never strayed far from her mind though, starring in her dreams most nights. Even now 4 days after meeting the blonde, she occupied her thoughts, like now when she should definitely be listening to whatever Anya was saying.

“Lexa!” Anya’s exasperated tone caught her attention, obviously not the first time she had to say it.

“What?” Lexa asked, not evening pretending that she’d heard her. Anya sighed. 

“Do you want to sign off with this deal?” Anya pointed at the paper in front of her on the desk. 

“I’ll have a read of it again.” Lexa replied.

“You didn’t listen to a word I was saying, did you?” Anya accused. 

Lexa sighed. “Sorry, I’m just a little preoccupied.” she admitted. 

“Is everything okay?” Anya asked, actually sounding genuinely concerned which was a little unusual for the dirty haired blonde, Lexa raised an eyebrow. “What, I can be nice?” 

Lexa smiled fondly at Anya, who was not only her chief financial officer, but also her best friend. They met Freshman year of college, roommates. But they both quickly bonded over over their studies both doing business courses, and then about being gay ladies. Though quickly coming to the conclusion that they would never be gay together, their relationship was stritcly platonic. 

“Everything’s fine, just a little distracted is all,” she said. “But I promise to look this over.” She scooped up the file in front of Anya. 

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Anya huffed standing from her chair, “But just so you know I want answers later.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” She waved her off as Anya left her new office. 

It had only been a little over a week since the move, but already Lexa could feel the benefits of moving away from such a busy city like New York. She really did love the city, and at one point fought she’d never leave it. It was her home, where she grew up, where she went to school, where she became herself. But things change, and Lexa was not one to give up great opportunities and Polis was a great opportunity as well as being a good change. 

The college here was renowned for its engineering and technology departments, as well as the hospital being one of the best in the country, and that’s kind of what Lexa’s business relied on so it was kind of a no brainer to move here. 

She did desperately try to concentrate on work, but she really couldn’t. Blonde hair and blue eyes playing heavily distracting her. It had been a long time since someone had really caught her attention, Lexa doesn’t really want to admit how long it's been. But then she had a lot of other things to occupy her mind. Not that she would change any of that, she liked, no loved, her life as it was. It wasn’t how she pictured it sure, but nonetheless she’s happy. But she couldn’t help wondering if she was really happy, maybe she could be happier, she just didn’t want to believe her happiness lives in the arms of someone else, she had done that before and it all but destroyed, and she wouldn’t do that again. 

By lunch time she was more than ready to leave the office, she had planned to meet with Anya as normal, but quickly sent a text saying she’d catch her later. Though she loved her best friend, she would no doubt want answers, answers Lexa wasn’t sure she had nor did she want to give. 

Whilst discovering her new city she had stumbled upon a cafe that was soon becoming her favourite; Grounders. It was a quaint almost hipster type place, dark topped wooden tables, with startling white walls, and plants. Potted plants in the corners, pants trailing down the walls from the shelves that held them, giant ferns to small succulents, not one table was without some kind of plant. And the artwork adorning the walls - those that you could see - were all amazing, ranging from a portrait of fierce looking raven haired woman adorned with warpaint, to a simple landscape, though simple did it no justice. It was a little eclectic, that’s what Lexa loved about it.

The people inside ranged from business men and women to college students, so she didn’t feel out of place or over dressed in her usual business attire, a simple pant suit, today she had opted not to wear a tie. 

She had not long finished her coffee and her chicken and pesto panini when she heard that familiar raspy voice that had been plaguing her dreams and waking thoughts. For a second she thought she was dreaming.

“Lexa?” the blonde stood before her, more beautiful then she remembered. Even just wearing simple paint splattered blue jeans and simple white top, she was breathtaking. Lexa quickly had to school her features before she broke into a face splitting smile. 

“Clarke,” she greeted kindly, she didn’t miss the delighted way blue eyes always flashed when she uttered her name. “We meet again.” 

“That we do,” the blonde didn’t repress her smile, it had Lexa’s heart rate picking up speed. “And who do we have here?” Clarke grinned at the boy to Lexa’s left giving him a small wave.

Lexa cleared her throat looking at the boy, his small face covered in remnants of the food he’d just eaten and his little hands sticky with fruit.“This is Aden, my son.” She couldn’t resist running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, she said looking back at the blonde to gauge her reaction, but she didn’t give anything away, her smile only growing. 

“Well, hello there Aden,” Clarke said, and the little boy looked up his own green eyes settling on the blonde before he sent her a little wave and his small toothy grin then turning back to his fruit. “Well, I’ll leave you guys too it, don’t want to intrude.” Clarke said so politely. 

“Or you can sit?” Lexa said before her brain realised what she was saying, she was quick to chastise herself, but Clarke's answering smile was her reward. 

“You don’t mind?” 

“I want you too,” Lexa admitted and again she needed to think before she spoke, sounding a little too eager even to her own ears.

Smiling Clarke slid in opposite her putting her heavy looking rucksack on the chair to her left Lexa’s right. It was awkward for a moment, Lexa wasn’t really sure what to say. What do you say? She had flirted with the girl but now with her son sat next to her she was unsure of how to act. 

“I’m going to grab a drink, can I get you another one?” Clarke finally spoke, gesturing to her empty coffee cup. 

“Oh let me get these,” Lexa was quick to try and stand but the blonde putting a hand on her forearm had her quickly halting, her skin heating where she had placed her hand. 

“Let me, I owe you for the other night anyway,” and Lexa would be stupid to say no to the Blonde, Lexa’s not even sure she could say no to those pleading blues. 

“Okay, just a black coffee,” she looked to Aden who was still perfectly content with his fruit and juice cup. “Thank you,” 

“It's no worries,” the blonde said before getting up and leaving the table. Lexa watched her the whole way, unable to take her eyes off of her. Eyes only dipping once to a perfect backside before she mentally kicked herself. She watched as Clarke laughed at something the barista said, unfortunately Lexa was too far away to hear the lovely raspy laugh. The young woman seemed so comfortable in herself, so free with every interaction she had, Lexa was a little envious of how easy it seemed for her. Clarke caught her staring, Lexa quickly looked away settling on Aden, willing her cheeks to burn with heat at being caught.

“Here you are,” Clarke placed the full cup in front of her, and her own mug, along with a plate with pancakes loaded with fruit. 

“Thank you,” she slightly smiled, a small tug of her lips. 

“Iwi, iwi,” Aden said loudly, bouncing in the high chair. “Iwi iwi,” 

“Kiwi,” Clarke said before Lexa had the chance to translate what her boy was saying, or send her an apologetic smile. “Do you like kiwi?” Clarke asked Aden who vigorously nodded his head, and Lexa got to hear that delicious laugh. “Can he?” 

“Oh yeah, but you don’t have to.” Lexa quickly said, feeling bad that she was about to share her food with her son. But Clarke just smiled and scooped the kiwi off her pancakes and onto Aden’s tray like it was no big deal, but yet it somehow felt like a huge deal to Lexa. 

“I love kiwi too,” Clarke was saying to Aden. “And blueberries, and raspberries,” she picked up each fruit as she spoke, Aden copying with his own before they both popped them into their mouths. 

It was odd to see someone who wasn’t herself on someone she closely knows interact with her son. She enjoyed it, how effortlessly the blonde seemed to do it, but it seems like a lot of things came effortlessly to her. It warmed Lexa to know that the blonde liked children or at least was one of those people that threw dirty looks your way if your child so much as made an ounce of noise. But it was also kind of overwhelming, Lexa didn’t know what she was feeling, a swirl of emotions in her stomach.

“What?” the blonde asked, interrupting Lexa’s thoughts, realising now that she had been staring at the blonde, again. 

“Nothing,” she quickly said, busying herself with her coffee cup. It really shouldn’t matter to her what the blonde was like with kids, but yet it seemed to be everything. 

“You disappeared on Friday?” Clarke spoke, Lexa didn’t miss the disappointment in her tone. Lexa looked up in confusion. “I turned around and you were gone.” 

“Yeah, I had to go.” Lexa said, trying to give anything away. 

“Shame,” the blonde said around a mouthful of syrupy pancakes, a little too much syrup in Lexa’s opinion. “I was going to ask for your number.” Clarke said boldly, looking straight at Lexa. 

Again those blue eyes seemed to see right through the cool facade she was putting up, when in reality inside she was rejoicing and maybe panicking. “Oh,” was all she could muster. Lexa was so not used to muttering single word responses, she was not one to get flustered. But apparently all it took was a beautiful blonde, with startling blue eyes. 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded. “But you were gone, I didn’t think I’d see you again.” There was that disappointment again. 

“And are you now glad you did?” Lexa asked, making a point at looking at her son, who was still happily firing in the kiwi Clarke had generously given him. 

“Yes,” Clarke smiled, no hesitation in her voice, not once glancing away from Lexa’s gaze. She accepted her son?

Lexa was unsure of what to do with that answer, could she really believe the blonde? Lexa hadn’t been on many dates since the birth of her son, mostly because once she told them she had a child they all bolted. And now here was a bombshell of a blonde who she felt more than drawn to and she was hesitating. In that moment Lexa was glad the blonde could somehow read her. 

“I tell you what,” the blonde said, once again interrupting Lexa’s spiraling thoughts. “I’m going to give you my number, and if you call then great, but if not no hard feelings.” The blonde shrugged, quickly pulling out a card from her backpack sliding it across the table. 

Lexa quickly picked at the card admiring its simple design, black calligraphy writing across a paint splattered business card,‘Clarke Griffin’ and underneath that ‘freelance artist’, that was it, clean with no gimmicks. 

“You’re an artist?” She said though she just read her answer. The blonde nodded. “Explains the paint,” Lexa mused, and the blonde touched the paint splattered trousers she wore. “You have some in your hair too.” she pointed out, so very nearly reaching out and touching the short blonde locks before dropping her hand back to the table. The blonde blushed. 

“May we meet again,” the blonde stood shucking her bag on her shoulder, taking her half eaten plate with her. “Bye Aden.” Aden just grinned, babbling bye bye.

Lexa could only watch her go, she disappeared through a door at the back of the cafe. She wanted to tell her to stay,  _ no finish your food,  _ it was rude of her that she didn’t. But the words just didn’t want to leave her lips. She was stuck between her head and heart, and currently her head was winning. 

After Aden finally finished the last of his lunch, she beat a hasty retreat back to her office. Where she also had a small daycare for her and her employees children. Becoming a single working mother she quickly realised that childcare was hard to find, and finding someone you liked was also hard, so Lexa made the decision to have a daycare in her building. It was a bit unconventional, but it sure did give her some piece of mind. And she knows it did for her employees that used it as well. 

Again no work was getting done, she had quickly settled on that. So come the end of the day she was again happy to leave. She left earlier than most of her employees, she didn’t like to leave Aden in daycare for too long, so she normally left around half four, though she was not horrible so she offered the same hours to those that used the daycare. 

“I’m coming round tonight and you are telling me what's going on.” Anya said as she caught her off the elevator as she was leaving. Lexa sighed knowing she didn’t have a choice in the matter, Anya would just break in or break the door down if she didn’t let her in, there was no point in trying to fight her. She didn’t even bother responding, just walked straight out the building across the street where they conveniently had parking. It was one of the reasons she had chosen the building when it came to looking in Polis. 

With the move to Polis Lexa remembered how much she loved driving. Back in New York there was never any need to use her car, it was always too congested and just easier to use the subway. But being behind the wheel and actually driving for longer than ten minutes, she loved it and found it relaxing especially after a long day at work. 

Though Polis wasn’t particularly small, it was compared to New York, and driving at least ten minutes in either direction out of the city and it becomes almost another place. Slowly transitioning from tall buildings to smaller ones and then eventually smaller little neighbourhoods. Houses with large back gardens and long driveways. Places of just empty fields, or big parks. Lakes and rivers. It was absolutely nothing like New York. And it was everything Lexa had pictured for Aden and his childhood. 

Lexa had bought a house, in New York she only ever had apartments and the only “green” space they had were their balconies. So she was sure to buy a house with plenty of back garden space, and one with a pool. With Aden getting older Lexa had a lot of plans with the space. The house wasn’t massive but it wasn’t small either, definitely big enough for just the two of them. 

They arrived home and Lexa quickly made an easy dinner. Lexa was not a very good cook, one of the things she didn’t really excel at, much to her disappointment. She usually stuck to easy recipes that only required the littlest amount of cooking, so it was mostly ragu’s and pasta’s and simple chicken recipes. And thankfully Aden wasn’t a fussy eater, or not as of yet anyway, so he didn’t mind the repetitiveness of their meals. 

After they ate, Aden had a desert of his favourite chocolate pudding, they did bathtime and then put him down to bed, and they always read a story before bedtime. Even when he was just a few months old Lexa would read to him, it was something she wished she had when she was younger so she was making sure Aden had a childhood she could only of dreamt of when she was younger. 

It was nearing half seven when Anya finally made her appearance, not bothering with knocking, just swanning through her house and meeting Lexa in the kitchen where she had opened a bottle of wine, two long stem glasses waiting at her long grey ash wooden dining table. 

“Good evening,” Anya said slipping her blazer off her shoulders chucking on one of the white back wooden chairs, before sitting opposite Lexa.

“Hey,” Lexa greeted pouring the wine in both glasses, this was often an evening ritual they did. 

“So come on, out with it.” Anya said, taking a big swig of her glass.

“No small talk first,” Lexa jokes, Anya just rolled her eyes. Lexa sighed. “I met someone,” she admitted, Anya’s hazel eyes widening.

“That’s amazing,” Lexa was already shaking her head. “It’s not amazing,” Anya concluded. 

“I don’t know,” again she sighed playing with the stem of her glass, not sure what she was feeling. 

“So explain it to me, why is this a bad thing?” Anya said, straightening in her chair, ready to listen. That was one of reasons she loved Anya, she would really listen, you just might not like what she has to say after you're done talking, but that was also another reason to love her she never minced her words. 

“One Aden, two she’s younger than me, and three Aden.” 

“Four, you’re scared.” Anya tacked on, Lexa snapped her eyes up. But of course she was right.

“Yes, I’m scared.” She admitted. “And I have every right to be.” she defended.

“Yes, you do,” Anya agreed, “But you can’t live in fear for the rest of your life.” 

“I can’t do that again,” she said sadly. “I won’t do that to Aden.” 

“You don’t know what’s going to happen. And that may never happen again.” Anya said. “But you not giving it a chance is only going to make you miss out on the other stuff. It might stop you from getting hurt, but it's also stopping you from being happy.” Of course she was correct. 

“I am happy,” she defended. 

“I know you are,” Anya nodded. “But don’t you think you could be happier,” 

“It nearly destroyed me,” A tear leaked down her cheek and she was quick to wipe it away furiously. She didn’t want to waste any more tears on the woman who broke her heart. 

“And you're still letting it,” Anya reached across the table and squeezed her hand once before drawing it back.

“I’m scared,” She repeated, Anya smiled sadly nodding. 

“I know, but you’ll never stop being scared until you try again, and you deserve to move on. You deserve someone that can make you happy, make you smile, make you laugh. Someone that will love you and that boy.” 

“But what if it doesn't work?” 

Anya shrugged. “Then it doesn’t work, but what if it does?” She threw back. 

Again, she was right. She hated that Anya always seemed to be right. “I hate you,” she said.

Anya chuckled. “You love me,” Lexa shook her head. “So tell me about this woman that’s finally caught my best friends attention.” 

Lexa didn’t suppress her smile that split her face at the thought of Clarke. 

“Damn, must be some woman,” Anya said, pretending to shield her eyes from Lexa’s smile. 

Lexa went on to tell Anya about all the interactions she’s had with Clarke starting with the very first one. They easily sank the bottle of wine while they talked, or rather Lexa gushed about Clarke. It was nice to finally talk to someone, it helped clarify a few things she was feeling, and discover a few things she had not realised.

“So are you going to call her?” Anya finally asked.

Lexa pulled out the small business card she had slipped into her phone case for fear of losing it, pinching it between her thumb and forefinger. “Yeah, I think I might.” 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments they are really appreciated.  
> Here's anoter update, hopefully get another one out to you guys soon.

Clarke had resigned herself to never see the brunette again, and yet she was there in Grounders, Clarke almost thought she was dreaming. She had dreamed enough about the brunette and those green eyes that she almost believed she’d willed her into existence, but nope she was real. To say she was surprised by the addition of her son would be an understatement, but as she said to Lexa, it didn’t bother her. 

Clarke had wanted to stay and finish her lunch and just talk to the brunette, but Clarke noticed her struggling. Those green eyes showing an internal battle, and Clarke quickly understood, she had another person to think about other than herself. But she couldn’t leave without some kind of lifeline, but she left it up to Lexa, as much as she wanted her to call, she could understand why she wouldn’t. Not saying that it wouldn’t suck, because it really would. Lexa, Clarke couldn’t put her finger on it, there was just something about the woman that intrigued her. She just wanted to know her. 

Clarke had checked her phone was not on silent about a hundred times, and then checking its battery percentage even more times. She really didn’t want to miss Lexa’s call. If she was going today or even at all. 

She somewhat distracted herself with painting after she left Grounders after eating her pancakes in the staff room. She knew the cafe owner, and she wouldn’t mind her going back there. It was easy to lose herself in her work, but again the starring colour was green, Lexa was never far from her mind. 

Clarke was liking how the painting was turning out, it was a battle on the canvas between green and black. To Clarke it was Lexa’s fight with herself, the battle she witnessed in those expressive green eyes. The colours clashing together in some places, then slowly blending together in different places to make a whole new shade. 

“That’s dark,” Raven said behind her shoulder, scaring her.

“Don’t do that!” She exclaimed hand flying to her now racing heart, she received Raven’s chuckle in response. “Asshole.” 

“But really, that’s kind of eerie.” Raven studied the unfinished painting. “I kind of like it.” 

Clarke stepped back from the canvas now standing next to her friend, viewing it from Raven’s perspective, she too liked it. “Thanks,” 

“Now come on, get dressed.” Raven slapped her hands together, Clarke noting Raven’s outfit. She was in another red dress that showed her long legs, though Raven wore a brace on her left leg, she never tried to disguise it, Rae had never been ashamed or embarrassed about her disability. Her hair was down, falling in perfect waves past her shoulders ending just as it hit her chest, which was not displayed with this dress, it had a rounded neckline, which was modest for Raven. 

“What? Why?” Clarke questioned going back to the canvas adding more paint. 

“Because we’re going out, and unfortunately I don’t think your smock is the appropriate attire.” Raven waved her hand up and down at Clarke’s painter's smock, that was covered in so much paint you couldn't really tell it was originally white. 

She shook her head. “I don’t want to go out,” 

“Please,” Raven pleaded and if Clarke turned and looked at her friend she no doubt was wearing her trademark pout. 

“I’ve got work to do,” she continued painting. Which wasn’t a lie, but she also didn’t want to miss Lexa’s call. 

“Please,” Raven said again but moved in front of Clarke blocking her from her painting, and she was correct, there was that pout. “Come on everyone’s coming.” 

Clarke sighed. “Who’s everyone?” 

“Me, Luna, O and Lincoln, Monty and Harper, which means Jasper.” Raven reeled off. “And I believe a couple of Luna’s friends from the gym.” 

“Raven you better not be trying to set me up again,” Clarke pointed an accusatory, - it was meant to be her finger - paintbrush at her friend. 

Raven quickly raised her hands. “Not a setup, I promise.” Raven then proceeded to draw a cross across her heart. “But I really would like if you met them, Luna’s pretty close with them.” 

Clarke sighed again, “Fine, give me 20 minutes to get ready.” She was too easy to break, she always was when it came to her friends and she thought it was a good distraction while she waited. 

“Yay,” Raven clapped again. “I’ll let the others know.” 

Before she did anything Clarke cleaned up her paint brushes and paints, they were expensive and no way was she going to let her paintbrushes get ruined. As she cleaned up and started getting ready she could hear Raven and Luna in the kitchen, mostly Raven’s loud mouth. She seemed excited about something. 

She dressed up taking a note of Raven’s attire, putting on a new dress she had bought a little while ago that’d she yet had the chance to wear. And it just happened to be green, Clarke would describe it as being a dark sage, thick shoulder straps, it dipped low in the middle showing a generous amount of cleavage but still being modest. It stopped just above her knee hugging all her curves. She quickly checked her hair for any paint, still a little mortified that she hadn’t noticed any in it until the brunette had pointed it out. Fortunately it was paint free, she left it as is, down in waves. 

As she entered the living area she received a wolf whistle. “Wowwee,” Raven said. “Sexy momma,” 

Twirling on the spot Clarke pretended to fan herself causing Raven and Luna to laugh. “Thank you, thank you.” 

“You look really good, Clarke.” Luna said once their laughter had died down and she joined them at the breakfast bar, Raven had shots lined up. Typically. 

“Thank you Luna,” She smiled. “As do you.” She did, she had slightly tamed her wild red curls on one side, pulling the rest to her other shoulder. Wearing high waisted black pants and black high necked crop top that showed off her impressive shoulders and biceps. 

“Uh-hm,” Raven cleared her throat, feigning offense. 

“And you of course,” Clarke said. Luna proceeded to whisper something in Raven’s ear and Clarke was one hundred percent sure she didn’t want to know what had been said. 

“Shots,” Raven exclaimed, handing both Luna and Clarke one. Clarke was dubious at first but then quickly sank it with a shrug, licking her lips when she discovered it was tequila. Clarke always liked tequila. 

They talked and proceeded to take one more shot of tequila as they waited for their uber. Raven wasn’t saying where they were going, but Clarke presumed it was where they usually go, the Dropship. It was a pretty good club that had decent music and the prices were pretty reasonable and it was mostly frequented by queer people though it wasn’t strictly labeled a gay club. 

They piled into the uber, Luna and Raven in the back, Clarke in the front. Again Raven didn’t give the uber driver an address, but Clarke quickly dismissed it. Clarke didn’t realise they weren’t at Dropship until they were getting out of the car. 

“Why are we here?” She questioned, they were at Satellite, not that Clarke had disliked the place when they had come the other day, and she couldn’t help hoping she’d find the brunette sitting at the bar. 

“We’re meeting some people here, and then we’ll move on.” Raven said as she looped her through Clarke’s pulling her toward the entrance of the bar/restaurant. 

Clarke was not prepared for the sight that greeted them when they entered into the bar area, the noise of her friends deafening her. “Congratulations!” Clarke was completely surprised, and couldn’t stop the tears that formed in her eyes, though she had no idea what the hell was going on. Gold and white balloons were strewn about, some tied to the bar and their stools and above the bar was a massive gold banner saying ‘congratulations’. 

“What?” she managed to croak out, squeezing Raven's arm that she had clung to when the shouting started. All their closest friends were their, everyone Raven had said and few unfamiliar faces. And they all beamed at her, champagne flutes in hand. 

“For your first gallery show,” Raven beamed looking proud.

Octavia bounced across the short space between them, wrapping her arms around Clarke squeezing tightly. 

“Congratulations Clarke,” she pulled back smiling, and Octavia had that same proud look in her eye. More tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. 

“Thanks O,” she smiled, squeezing her friend’s arms. 

She then stepped back and addressed the whole crowd. “Guys,” she said over the sound of them and the music. “Thank you so much. I had no idea.” 

“We’re all so proud of you Clarke,” Raven said, and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling then. 

“Guys,” she said again with a thick throat, quickly blotting the tears before they could ruin her makeup. 

“To Clarke,” Raven lifted a glass of champagne not before handing Clarke one. 

“To Clarke,” all their friends echoed. 

“Party time, bitches.” Octavia exclaimed in true Octavia fashion, and everyone laughed including Clarke, pulling her into the crowd of her friends. 

Everyone had a turn in congratulating her, and plenty of hugs were shared. She spent plenty of time talking to Monty and Harper, mostly Clarke wanted to know more about their budding romance, they had finally got together after months of ‘will they won’t they’. Clarke’s cheeks hurt with how much she was smiling. She really had no idea that her best friend’s had been planning this. She really was blessed when it came to the friend’s department, but she’d call most of them family. 

She was introduced to a few new faces by Luna, Shay another MMA fighter like Luna and Derrick who worked at the gym as a personal trainer. Like Luna they were both ripped and muscled, looking at them made Clarke want to work out but then she quickly remembered why she didn’t, she hated physical activity, cycling was about all she could handle. 

She caught up with O and Raven at the bar, though she quickly glanced to the other end hoping a familiar brunette would be sitting there. She was disappointed. 

“I can’t thank you guys enough.” She said as she slipped between her friends, wrapping her arms across their waists. 

“You don’t need to thank us,” Raven said, placing an arm across Clarke’s shoulders.

“Yeah, we just wanted to show you how proud and excited we are for you.” Octavia said, her arm joining Raven’s. Again more tears threatened. 

“I love you.” she said looking between both of them, and they all shared a smile. They had been the three of them for so long she’s not sure where she would be without them. They had been through a lot together, and Clarke’s not sure she could’ve made it through any of it without them. 

“I love you.” They both echoed. 

“Smile!” Lincoln exclaimed phone in hand, and they did as he snapped a photo of the three of them before dissolving into laughter and disentangling themselves. 

The night carried on, drinks and laughs were shared, though Clarke wasn’t drinking too much, she didn’t really tend to, anymore at least. It was nearing 9:00 and they were getting ready to head to Dropship when she felt her phone begin to vibrate in the little black clutch she held. 

Her heart rate picked up as she desperately fumbled with the bags clasp, she had almost forgotten about the waiting phone call. 

Taking a few steps away from the people she had been talking to she answered her phone, holding her breath. “Hello,” 

“Hi, this is Lexa.” Clarke released the breath she had been holding, a smile instantly stretching across her already aching face.

“I was hoping you’d call.” She said before she could think about it, the alcohol no doubt helping. 

“Yeah?” she could imagine those green eyes burning with real curiosity. 

“Yeah,” Clarke grinned though the brunette couldn’t see her. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Lexa asked. “I was thinking maybe we could get lunch.” 

Clarke had to stop herself from doing a little dance, but before she could answer Raven was shouting her name, Clarke quickly waved her off stepping further away from the noise. 

“Sorry, are you busy?” Lexa asked, sounding concerned having heard the commotion. 

“No, no,” Clarke quickly said. “Well, I’m just out with friends.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your evening,” Clarke smiled at the brunette’s serious tone, she always seemed so serious. 

“I wouldn’t have answered if I didn’t want to be interrupted.” She fired back. “But tomorrow, I would love to get lunch with you.” 

“Okay, Grounders at half-twelve?” 

Another face splitting smile, actually she’s not sure if it ever left her face. “Excellent, I’ll see you then.” 

“Great, have a good rest of your evening.” Lexa spoke. “Goodnight, Clarke.” Said in her own delicious way, even through the phone it sounded different.

“Goodnight, Lexa.” She said back softly. There was pause on both sides, it seemed neither one of them wanted to hang up, but in the end it was Lexa’s line that went dead first. 

Clarke quickly named the unknown number, adding it to her contacts. 

“Who the hell was that?” Raven asked startling Clarke bumping into her shoulder 

“No one,” Clarke lied. 

Raven scoffed. “ _ No one _ doesn’t put a smile on your face like that.” Raven waved a hand round Clarke’s. 

Clarke batted it away, but debated whether to not say anything knowing Raven would not leave it be if she didn't give her something. Huffing Clarke relented. “I may have a lunch date tomorrow.” 

Raven squealed, and then began dragging her towards the bar where Octavia was currently standing hanging off of Lincoln’s side. “O, Clarke’s met someone.” Raven said excitedly, like it was the best news in the world. 

“What?” Octavia shouted instantly forgetting about her boyfriend. Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends before sending Lincoln an apologetic smile, though she’s pretty sure he’s used to being forgotten about when the trio came together. “Tell us everything.” 

“There’s not much to tell.” Clarke shrugged, neither of them looked impressed. And Clarke again was too weak. “Fine, her name is Lexa and I’m pretty sure she’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” 

That’s all it took for her to spill everything, they spent way too long at the bar, Clarke dishing out details on Lexa and how they met. Octavia and Raven asking appropriate questions and of course inappropriate ones, she’d be worried if they hadn’t. But of course she dodged those. Though it made both her friends pause when she told them she had a son, they both quickly moved on. 

They spent longer at Satellite than they had planned mostly because they were gossiping at the bar, but eventually the whole group moved on to Dropship, fortunately it was no more than a five minute walk from where they were. No more conversations could really be held in Dropship, the music was much too loud. The rest of night was spent dancing with friends and more drinks flowing. By the end of the night Clarke was on the right side of tipsy. 

Waking fairly early considering the late night, she found Octavia and Lincoln both still fast asleep in each other’s arms on the sofa bed she remembered setting up for them before she crashed last night. Clarke quickly got a snap of them, they both looked so cute. 

She moved into the kitchen, though trying not to wake them she knew it inevitably would seeing as it was still technically the same room. She made a new pot of coffee making sure it was a little bit stronger than normal, most of them had drunk more than her, probably Luna being the exception, with her training Luna tended to avoid overindulging in alcohol or anything really. 

With coffee brewing she moved on to the food, whipping together a big bowl of eggs scrambling them and then loaded the grill with plenty of bacon. It was ultimately the smell of bacon that seemed to rouse everyone, including Raven and Luna. 

“Morning,” she said in her chipper tone knowing it would annoy her best friend’s. 

“Shh,” Octavia hissed slumping into one of the stools holding her head between her hands. Clarke could only chuckle, more so because of the birds nest that was Octavia’s dark hair, unsure of how it could get in such a state, quickly refusing to believe she would have sex on their sofa bed. 

“Here,” she put a steaming cup of black coffee under her nose. “And you’ll be taking those sheets with you.” she said as a joke but received an unapologetic smirk in return, her friend really had no shame.

“Why are you being so loud?” Raven said, she too was holding her head taking the stool next Octavia, Luna slipping on the one to her other side. 

“I’m not,” Clarke raised her voice, smirking as Raven glared at her. She placed coffee’s in front of her and Luna, though adding milk to Luna’s. How her friend’s could drink it black she didn’t understand. 

Lincoln was last to join them having been to the bathroom, and Clarke gave him his glass of water. Lincoln didn’t enjoy drinking hot drinks, again she didn’t understand that. And once she distributed pain pills to everyone, again except for Luna, she continued with breakfast. 

Clarke had pretty much always been the mother hen of the group even when they were in high school together, she enjoyed taking care of people. So she didn’t mind making them breakfast, cooking was another thing she enjoyed. She often held dinner parties for their friends, and they had Sunday dinner every week, and when baseball season was on it became a watching party. Growing up she had to do the cooking, her mother was never at home and her father was a terrible cook, so she quickly took up that mantle. But she loved it, she and her father would spend hours in the kitchen, a lot of fond childhood memories are from when she was in the kitchen.

Clarke dished up plates of eggs, bacon and toast, adding extra to both Lincoln’s and Luna’s. They could eat. Clarke herself only had a little bit. Easy conversation was held as they all ate, Octavia and Raven slowly becoming more human and actually contributing to the conversation in more than just grunts. 

“What’s everyone’s plans for the day?” Luna asked, pushing her now empty plate away from her. 

“Clarkey here’s got a date.” Raven said, Clarke hated being called that. 

“Not a date, date,” she clarified quickly. “It’s just a lunch thing.” She said to Luna. 

“So date,” Luna said grinning. Clarke shook her head. Honestly she wasn’t sure if it was a date, Lexa hadn’t said a date and Clarke didn’t want to presume. 

“Well whatever it is, I’m happy for you.” Lincoln said, Clarke smiled at the tanned bald man. 

“Thanks Linc,” she smiled. “And thanks again, everyone, for last night.” 

She received a bunch of ‘you’re welcomes’ before they started to clean up. Clarke tried to help, but they all told her to go away. It usually went that way, she cooked and they cleaned. Not that she was complaining. 

Luna Lincoln and Octavia left shortly after ten am, heading to the gym. They had offered for her and Raven to join them, but they both quickly said no, neither of them were fans of physical activity for the sake of physical activity. 

As the hours ticked towards 12:30, she found herself growing more and more nervous. Mostly more excited than nervous, butterflies filling her stomach. Clarke hadn’t really dated much, her longest relationship was with Niylah and that was only a few months her freshman year at college. Since then she’s been preoccupied, and no one had really caught her attention. Not until now. She had never felt anything like this, she wasn’t sure to be more frightened or excited. 

Dressing casually in skinny jeans and simple plain white t-shirt finishing it with her favourite blue leather jacket. She didn’t want to seem like she was trying too hard, though she did make sure her makeup was nicely done, and that her hair was paint free. Knowing her luck paint would still somehow be in it even though she hadn’t touched her paints since yesterday evening. 

Raven sent her off with a good luck, and she left. She opted not to take her bike adding a few extra minutes to her journey, but she didn’t really want to turn up sweaty nor was her outfit really conducive of a bike ride. 

She arrived with ten minutes to spare, but saw that Lexa was already seated at one of the two seaters near the back of the cafe. The brunette was again in another suit, but she had hung the navy blue suit jacket on the back of her chair and was sitting in a white shirt with a matching navy blue vest and skinny tie. Clarke definitely felt underdressed. Taking a final deep breath she approached the table. Green eyes met hers, and she couldn’t stop the smile that overtook her face, a small one reached Lexa’s. 

Clarke had somehow forgotten how tall Lexa was as she stood to greet her, perfectly tailored navy trousers hugging those long legs. “Hi,” Clarke said nervously. 

“Hi,” Lexa replied again with that same small smile, offering the chair opposite her. Clarke was quick to take it, Lexa not taking her own until she was comfortably seated. 

“How have you been?” Clarke asked conversationally, she could feel her nerves picking up again, so she needed to fill the almost awkward silence. 

“I’ve been good, busy actually,” Lexa spoke. “Though I feel like I should be asking about your head.” Clarke looked at her in confusion. “You were out last night,” 

“Oh,” she clicked on. “No, I didn’t really drink too much. But even if I did I don’t really tend to get hangovers.” Clarke shrugged. 

Green eyes looked disbelieved. “I wish,” she received another smile. “Assuming you had a good night though?” 

“Very.” She smiled. “My friends had surprised me with a congratulations party, if they’re really a thing.” she mused. “Pretty sure everyone I knew was there.” 

“Well then I feel like I should be saying congratulations, though I’m not sure what for.” 

“Oh, uh, my art work is going to be featured in a show.” she said shyly. 

“Clarke,” she really loved the way she said her name. “That’s amazing, congratulations.” Green eyes shone with genuine glee for her, she couldn’t look away. 

“Thanks,” she blushed. 

“Can I see some of your work?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke nodded and then proceeded to look around the room. “You already have.” Lexa followed her eyes. 

“Wait,” Lexa looked back to her, a small look of surprise. “These are yours?” she gestured to paintings hanging around the cafe. Clarke nodded. She watched as green eyes flicked to each one, Clarke found herself staring once again caught on how perfect her bone structure seemed to be, and when she turned her head, the distinct line of her jaw. “Clarke these are fantastic.” 

Again heat reached her cheeks. “Thank you,” she had always been terrible at receiving compliments, and receiving them from Lexa was a whole other thing. 

“Wow,” Lexa said again, eyes finally settling back on Clarke. “You're really talented.” 

“So people say,” she said. 

“You don’t think you are?” Clarke shrugged, she still had a hard time believing in her work and her “talent” as people call it, after years of hearing that she wasn’t talented by someone who was supposed to support her and encourage her.. “Well, whether you choose to believe it or not, I think you are.” With Lexa saying it she could almost believe her, she really wanted to believe her. 

“How about you?” She asked to change the subject away from her. “Any secret talents?” 

Lexa shook her head, “Unfortunately no,” 

“I bet that’s not true.” Again the brunette shook her head. 

“If being mediocre at most things is a talent then that’s mine.” 

“I don’t believe that for a second,” she said vehemently. “But if you want to save some mystery, that’s fine by me.” she smirked, receiving a small smile in return. 

“Can I get you coffee?” Lexa asked after a moment, rising from her seat. Now Clarke really had to crane her neck to see her. 

“Sure, oat milk latte would be great.” Lexa nodded and walked away, Clarke watching her the whole time. She didn’t miss other people doing exactly the same. No one could deny how beautiful she was, coupled with her height and the way the brunette held herself so regally, it was intimidating. Clarke would be intimated if she wasn’t so intrigued by her. 

Lexa caught her staring but Clarke wasn’t embarrassed about being caught, if anything she wanted the brunette to know. That unreadable expression she’d witnessed the other day came across her face, until the barista pulled her attention. 

Clarke continued to observe the brunette as she returned the table, she couldn’t help herself. She was blaming the artist in her. “Here you go,” the brunette slipped the tall latte glass down in front of her before taking her seat again with her own cup. 

“Thank you,” she smiled. 

“You know you’re staring.” Lexa said green eyes slightly amused. 

Clarke nodded. “I know, and I’d say I’m sorry but I’m really not.” she shrugged and she received a laugh from the brunette, a genuine laugh that she had yet to hear, Clarke was proud of herself to be the one to cause it. “I mean have you seen you, you are stunning.” Clarke wanted to dance around the cafe when the tops of the brunette’s ears pinked. 

Clarke watched as the brunette quickly schooled her features, obviously unused to showing such emotion. Clarke didn’t know whether that was just in general or just around strangers, or people she was getting to know. But it was odd how she was so carefree that night at satellite, but now she seemed so guarded with her smiles and interactions. But Clarke would take what she could get. 

“So, you were talking about your move before we got interrupted all those nights ago.” Clarke moved the conversation on, and green eyes almost looked thankful. 

Lexa cleared her throat. “I was,” she nodded. “Though I’m yet to experience those views you spoke of.” 

“Well, the mountain’s not going anywhere.” 

“No, I guess not.” 

“Can I ask about your work now?” Clarke said remembering how she’d said it would bore her, but that had just intrigued her more. 

“Sure,” Lexa said, taking a small sip from her cup, Clarke’s pretty sure it was just black coffee, taking a side note. “It’s a technology business, though I predominantly work on healthcare technologies.” 

“Wait,” Clarke said, interrupting, a few things clicking in her brain. “Trikru Technologies?” 

Surprise flashed across her Lexa’s. “Yes,” she said dubiously. 

“Lexa,” she mused. “As in Alexandria Woods?” Clarke knew she was right when Lexa’s back straightened and her favourite green hardened, her defenses coming back up. Clarke hated that she caused her to become uncomfortable. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to -” 

“No, I’m sorry,” Lexa quickly said, eyes dropping in shame, her posture relaxing only the tiniest bit. “I was surprised you made the connection so quickly or at all.” 

“How could I not?” Clarke scoffed. “The work your company has done is nothing short of incredible.” She gushed. “The advancements you’ve made with your prosthetics, and some of the adaptive softwares you’ve developed.” 

Again Lexa’s ears tinged pink, “Thank you,” 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to fangirl out.” Clarke quickly blushed herself. “It’s just your work helps a lot of people, one of those being my best friend.” 

“The brunette? I noticed she had a brace,” 

“Yes, it’s actually one of your designs.” 

“Really, I didn’t recognize it.” Lexa frowned. 

“Okay so I probably shouldn’t be telling you this,” Clarke said, Lexa becoming even more curious. “But it’s one of your designs but Raven actually built it herself, and I think that is probably some kind of copyright infringement or something but without it she wouldn’t be able to walk, so really you shouldn’t sue her or anything.” 

Lexa laughed another full one, Clarke’s own lips spread into a smile. “I’m not going to sue her.” Clarke sighed with relief. “Though I should probably ask where she got one of my designs.” 

“It was one of your first breakthroughs with this type of brace, and you published it in that month's medical journal.” Green was still confused. “I was in the premed programme at Arkadia University at the time so I had access to the medical library.” 

“You were premed?” 

“For a time,” she said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone. She could see green eyes were curious, but thankfully it seems she picked up on Clarke’s tone. 

“Well, colour me impressed that she built it with just those specs.” And she looked genuinely impressed. “Even after that initial publication I had a lot of work to do on it.” 

“I know, we continued to follow your progress with it, along with the rest of your work.” She said. “Raven is forever tinkering with the thing.” 

“Can I ask why she built it herself, surely she could have got one fitted with the hospital?” 

Clarke barked a bitter laugh. “You would think, but apparently her medical plan didn’t cover aids, and well it's expensive if it's not covered.” 

“That’s appalling.” Lexa said. “I’m assuming even her parents insurance wouldn’t help.” 

“Raven’s mother is about as useful as a chocolate teapot,” anger marred her tone. “She herself doesn’t even have any healthcare.” Lexa reached across the table and released her fingers that she had unknowingly clenched around her glass. She instantly relaxed her hand, not missing the heat that radiated off the brunettes, it was a simple touch but it left an imprint. Clarke stared at their joined hands, admiring the brunette's long fingers, before Lexa withdrew them. “Sorry,” 

“You don’t need to apologize.” Lexa said, giving Clarke a small smile. 

“Yeah,” Clarke continued on like nothing had happened. “so she just made her own, I think in the end it probably turned out for the better.”

“Well in that case I’m glad.” Lexa said, though green eyes were burning with curiosity. “Though could the University -” A shrill ringtone interrupted whatever Lexa was about to say, and she quickly apologized before answering it. Clarke busied herself with her drink, trying not to listen in. Though she was glad for the interruption, remembering the whole ordeal with Raven’s accident brought up a lot of painful memories. One’s she’d rather not revisit. 

“I’m really sorry,” Lexa said once she was off the phone. “Seems time has run away from me and I’m running late for a meeting.” 

“Oh please don’t let me keep you,” Clarke said, though she couldn’t hide her disappointment. “Thank you for the coffee,” 

“Of course,” Lexa nodded, green eyes holding hers for a second before she said, “I really wish I could stay.” Clarke believed her. 

“Can I call you?” Clarke asked boldly, Lexa smiled her most relaxed one yet, her guard almost completely down. 

“I would really like that,” Lexa said. “Speak to you soon, Clarke.” 

“Bye, Lexa.” She watched the tall woman leave the cafe, completely mystified. She just had a coffee date - was it a date? - with Alexandria Woods of Trikru Technologies which was the best in that world of business, always setting the way for others to follow. And she just casually asked if she could call her. 

One thing for sure, Raven was going to freak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me know what you all think.  
> I wasn't a hundred percent sure on this one, but in the end I think it came out okay.  
> *fingers crossed*


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update, enjoy :)  
> Let me know if there's any spelling mistakes or typos, and apologies if there is.

Lexa made it back to the office within ten minutes, her assistant Echo was waiting for her as she stepped off the elevator onto the floor that held their conference rooms. As she approached Echo the tall woman handed her the relevant files for the meeting. One last deep breath and she entered the room, her lunch date with Clarke forgotten for the moment, now she had to be Alexandria Woods, CEO. 

The meeting went extremely well, or least Lexa felt it did, though it went on longer than she would have liked. But come the end of it all parties involved seemed happy. As soon as she could she took her leave, going straight to the 2nd floor which held the staff lunch room and the daycare. Normally she would have had lunch with Aden, but with seeing Clarke for lunch she had not seen him since this morning and she was missing her boy and maybe feeling a little guilty. 

Lexa didn’t envy parents that had to work for hours without seeing their children, and she was kind of dreading the days when he went to school, it was always the highlight of her day to go and see him. And she was fortunate enough to be able to do that, and make that possible for others. 

Lexa had been sat with Aden joining him at the table he had been at, for only five minutes before Anya found her. Aden was happily drawing - scribbling - over several pages of paper, chatting nonsense to himself. Lexa didn’t try to decipher what he was saying, she was just happy to watch and listen. 

“So, how did it go?” Anya asked, slipping into the chair beside Lexa. 

“Aunt Anya,” Aden said, only butchering it slightly, bouncing in his chair. 

Anya ruffled his hair in her usual greeting, before he returned back to his drawing. “Hey Kid,” Anya smiled. “So come on,” turning her attention back to Lexa. 

Lexa sighed, “I think it went well,” she said, containing the smile that threatened her face, one that always cropped up when she thought of the blonde. 

“Really?” Anya rolled her eyes.

“What?” Lexa asked, confused. 

“That meeting went  _ well _ ,” Anya emphasised. “I’m hoping your date went a bit better than well.” 

“It wasn’t a date,” Lexa immediately rebutted, again she received an eye roll.

“If it wasn’t a date, then what was it?” Anya challenged. “What was the point if it wasn’t a date. 

Lexa thought, but she really didn’t know what to call it. A meeting seemed too formal, but a date seemed too. . . real. “I don’t know,” she finally admitted, Anya looked smug. “I just wanted to,” 

“Scope her out,” Anay filled in her typical crude way. 

“I would’ve probably said something more tactful, but yeah.” Lexa sighed. 

“Whatever,” Anya waved her off. “But I’m still waiting for details.” 

Lexa twiddled with a crayon she picked up, Aden had abandoned them and was now crashing his cars around the table, making adorable car noises. This was another thing she was unaccustomed to, fidgeting. She never fidgeted, and she never felt giddy like she did right now with the thought of Clarke, it was all unnerving and maybe exciting. 

“You okay?” Anya asked, concern now written in her hazel eyes. 

“Yes,” Lexa quickly lied, but her best friend saw right through her. Anya was the only one, or had been the only one, that could read through her mask. “It’s just been a long time, if ever, that I’ve felt like this.” She admitted. 

“Like what?” Anya asked. 

“Like a teenager about to get her first kiss,” she admitted her ears burning. 

“Oh my God,” Anya exclaimed. “She has totally turned you into a nervous school girl.” she laughed, poking at her friend. 

“Shut up,” Lexa said, batting her best friend’s hands away, her face now starting to burn. Anya continued to laugh. 

“It’s nice to see you like this,” Anya said once her laughter had died down. 

“Like what?” Lexa asked, searching her friend’s face. 

“Happy,” 

Lexa scoffed. “I’ve always been happy.” 

“Maybe,” Anya agreed with a shrug, “but it's been a long time since I’ve seen you this. . . relaxed.” 

“What do you mean?” Lexa frowned. 

“Come on, Lex,” Anya said. “You’re like one giant wall, nothing gets through and you give nothing away.” 

“That’s not true,” she received an unimpressed look from Anya. “Okay, so you're probably right,” Lexa admitted. She was right, Lexa had always had a hard time letting her people in, she prided herself on her aloofness, it suited the business world well, and it protected her. 

“No probably about it,” Anya had a smug grin on her face. “I’m always right.” 

“And so humble.” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Enough about me, you still haven’t given me any details about the date.” 

“It went,” Lexa paused before saying well again. “Great,” Anya nodded in encouragement. “We talked, got to know each other a bit, had a coffee,” she shrugged. 

Anya groaned. “Seriously, that’s all you’re gonna give me,” Lexa again frowned at her. “Where’s the juice?” 

Lexa laughed and shook her head. “There is no juice,” Anya deflated. “That’s what happened,”. 

“You suck,” Anya said. “ Now come on, we need to finalise some stuff.” 

Anya stood from her chair straightening out her trousers. Anya always dressed in tailored pants and some kind of blouse or shirt, she wasn’t really one for suits unlike Lexa. “Bye Kid,” Anya said to Aden who quickly gave her a wave and his toothy smile. 

“Alright Monkey,” Lexa leant down next to Aden, ignoring her waiting best friend. “I’ve got to go back to work, but I’ll pick you up in a little bit.” she pushed his blonde hair from his eyes.

“Bye Mama,” Aden said, giving Lexa a smile. Lexa couldn’t not give him a tight hug and a kiss on his head, clinging on to him. She wished he would stop growing so quickly, it seemed everyday he lost a little more of his babyness. 

They both went to Lexa’s office which was on the top floor of her building, one side of her office held floor to ceiling windows, she could see Mount Weather from her chair. Her desk sat at one end, and the other side was taken up by a big sofa and coffee table, she mainly used it when Aden stayed with her if she had to work late, or just wanted Aden around. Anya’s office was also on this floor, most of the top exec’s offices were, though Lexa’s was the biggest of them. She felt she earned the right to the biggest office. 

As she sat at her desk Anya taking the chair opposite her, she checked her phone as she usually did and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face, Clarke had texted. 

Clarke Griffin :

Thank you for lunch, again, :) 

“I really need to meet this woman,” Anya said, interrupting her smile. Lexa just shook her head, putting her phone down and ignoring her best friend. 

They left the office later than normal, and again she felt guilty about doing that to Aden, but it couldn’t be helped. Not that Aden really complained anyway, he enjoyed his days or at least that’s what it seemed, when she picked him up he always had a smile on his face and babbled happily about his day not that Lexa could really decipher what he was saying. 

Once Aden was down for bed after having two stories at his behest, she finally relaxed into her big comfy sofa, she had picked it because of its sheer size, even her long legs dangled off the wide cushions. With a glass of wine she put on her TV flipping it to a music station. Getting more comfy, she lost her vest and undid several of her shirt buttons, decompressing from her day 

Lexa never really thought about the front she was always putting up. It was something she had always done from a young age. It protected her. She had learnt from a young age not to show any kind of weakness, people prayed on your weakness. So she protected herself, she had to to survive. 

She had only shed her mask for certain people, Anya being one on them, amongst a few others. But Clarke, she didn’t even have to shed it it seemed, the blonde saw through it. She was not used to it, and she wasn’t sure if she disliked it or not. It had been too long when she could be herself with anyone. Even with Anya she kind of still held herself back. In her experience people always wanted something from her. Sometimes it was just easier to not let people in. 

Her ringtone interrupted her thoughts, her heart raced, it was Clarke. After the third ring, she answered. “Hello?” 

_ “Hey, Lexa,”  _ Clarke said over the line, her delicious rasp making all her earlier thoughts fly out the window.  _ “I hope it's okay I called?”  _

“Of course,” Lexa quickly said, “I never replied did I?” She remembered the earlier text. 

_ “That’s okay,”  _ she could almost hear the blonde’s smile. There was a momentary pause until Clarke spoke again.  _ “I hope this isn’t too forward of me,”  _ Lexa could hear the nerves, the rasp cracking slightly.  _ “But would you like to go on a date with me?”  _

Lexa was caught off guard, she had not expected the blonde to be so brave. Before she could overthink it too much she answered. “Yes, I would like that.” she smiled though Clarke couldn’t see her. 

_ “Yeah?”  _ Clarke rasped, hopeful. 

“Yeah,” 

_ “Great,”  _ Lexa knew the girl was beaming, she could picture that big easy smile on her lips. It was contagious.  _ “Are you free Thursday? There’s this thing I would like to take you to.”  _

“I’ll make sure I’m free,” she replied, still in a little shock. Impressed at the blonde really. “Can I get a hint?” 

She heard that delicious chuckle.  _ “Absolutely not,”  _ Lexa pouted to herself.  _ “Where’s the fun in that?”  _

“Can I least know how I should be dressing?” 

_ “Casual’s fine,”  _ Clarke said.  _ “But you may want to make sure to bring a jacket,” _

“Jacket?” Lexa mused. “Does that mean we’re going to be outside?”

_ “That’s all you’re getting,”  _ again she earned a small chuckle, she could picture Clarke shaking her head.  _ “And feel free to bring Aden.”  _

“I uh -” she stammered, again taken aback. 

_ “You don’t have to,”  _ Clarke quickly said, hearing her blunder.  _ “I just wanted you to know that you can bring him, don’t feel like you have to choose, or if you don’t have anyone to watch him or you don’t -”  _

“Thank you, Clarke.” She said softly, interrupting the little ramble. “Maybe next time.” 

_ “Okay, great. But if you change your mind.”  _ Clarke was saying all the right things.  _ “I let you get back to your evening,”  _

“Or you could tell me about your day?” she found herself saying, not yet wanting to lose her. She was just going with the flow, trying her hardest not to clam up. Lexa had never really done the easier thing, she was trying not to now. 

_ “Sure,”  _ she again could hear the smile in Clarke’s voice. 

Lexa listened as Clarke talked about the rest of her day. How when she got home she discovered Raven had dismantled their new Alexa because her best friend was curious about the cylindrical device. It seemed Raven was quite a character, and that that behaviour was not uncommon of her. Clarke talked about doing some painting, though she was a little coy about the subject of the painting. It only made Lexa more curious. Clarke asked about her day, though she couldn’t tell her much other than she had worked. They just talked, well Clarke mainly. Lexa’s not even sure what they talked about only that she could listen to the blonde for hours. 

They must have been on the phone for maybe an hour when she heard the blonde yawn over the phone. “I should let you go,” Lexa sighed, glancing at the time. 9:51pm, not particularly late, but not early either. 

_ “You don’t have to,”  _ Clarke said, her voice taking on a new tired rasp. 

“You’re tired,” she commented, a little tired herself. “And I should probably get to bed.” 

_ “Fine,”  _ Clarke huffed.  _ “Though I want to talk more, and if I wasn’t nice I wouldn’t let you go to bed, but I am so I will go.”  _

Lexa chuckled, apparently the blonde talked nonsense when she was tired. “Okay, goodnight Clarke.” 

_ “Goodnight Lexa,”  _ and she was gone. 

Lexa shook her head. She had not talked with someone for more than an hour on the phone for no other reason than just to talk. She hadn’t really talked to anyone for just the sake of talking. Anya sure, but their conversations were always interspersed with business talk, or Lexa may have made it that way, she’s not sure. But she’d enjoyed the easy conversation they had shared. 

That night she went to sleep feeling a little lighter, and she’s pretty sure a small smile had remained on her face all night since she hung up the phone. She fell asleep wondering what it is the blonde had planned for their date, musing how it would be the first date she would go on that she hadn’t planned. 

She woke with Clarke on her mind, though it was early, 6:00am early, she couldn’t resist sending her a good morning text before she got dressed for her morning workout. Clarke remained on her mind all throughout the 45 minute workout, only when she heard Aden over the baby monitor she had in the gym did she somewhat put the blonde out of her mind. But only slightly.

Lexa was excited. She hadn’t been excited about anything for herself in a long time. If she’s being honest, she hasn’t really felt anything for herself since Aden. Aden is her world, and his needs and happiness come before anything else. She felt almost guilty for wanting something for herself, was this a normal feeling? Was she being completely irrational? 

After dressing and doing breakfast she headed into the office. Dropping Aden in daycare she bumped into Indra, her Chief Strategic Officer and somewhat a mentor to Lexa. Indra had been her and Anya’s business professor in college, and when Lexa’s company had started picking up she had approached Indra. Without Indra’s advice and guidance all throughout her college career she’s not sure her company would have gotten of the ground. She had never expected the professor to accept the position of CSO, she asked on a whim before posting the position. But was she glad she had, she’s not sure her company would be where it is today without the help of Indra.

“Hey Indra,” she greeted. 

“Good morning Miss Woods,” Indra replied in her usual monotone voice. Lexa had told the older woman to call her Lexa, but the woman always refused, sticking with Alexandria or Miss Woods. 

“Can I ask you something?” Lexa said a little nervously, and she didn’t miss the small spark of intrigue that flashed across the woman’s face. 

“Of course,” Indra replied and Lexa pulled them further into the corridor away from the door’s of the staff area and daycare, so it was somewhat more private. 

“Did you feel guilty about having a life outside of your child?” she blurted, knowing Indra was also a single mother, though her daughter Gaia was college age, Lexa didn’t know how old she was exactly. 

Indra gave her knowing smile. “You are more than just a mother Alexandria,” she said, squeezing Lexa’s bicep. “Just like you are more than just this business.” 

“I’m being stupid,” she sighed. 

“No Lexa, you're being a mother.” Indra said. “And you are a good mother.” 

“Thank you,” She returned a squeeze to Indra’s hand. “That means a lot coming from you.” 

“Of course,” Indra nodded. “It’s not easy being a single parent, especially a working mother. But it's just about balance,” Indra said.

“Balance.” Lexa repeated to herself, she could do that, couldn’t she? 

“So who’s the lucky lady?” Indra asked. 

“And what makes you think there's a lady?” Lexa scoffed, feigning innocence. 

“Only a female can have you this tied up in knots.” Indra said with amusement. 

Lexa sighed, “Goodbye Indra,” 

“Miss Woods,” Indra laughed leaving an embarrassed Lexa behind. 

She forgot Indra knew her well, she was the one person beside Anya that really knew her. Indra was probably the only person beside Anya that she could really trust. 

Going up to her floor she quickly headed to her office, noting that her assistant was not at her desk yet. She settled in her office chair about to turn to her desktop when her phone pinged with a text. It was Clarke returning her good morning text.

“Well I guess I know who that is,” Anya said from her doorway. 

“Don’t you ever knock,” Lexa said, putting her phone down, refusing to give Anya the satisfaction of having made her jump.

“Knock, knock,” Anya said walking further into her office, Lexa rolled her eyes. “But I’m correct in saying that that was your mystery woman.” 

“She’s not a mystery,” Lexa said.

“But you didn’t deny that it was her.” Anya said, triumphantly sitting down opposite her. 

“Can I help you with something?” Lexa asked, already exasperated. 

“Just to let you know we’re on target for his month's projections,” Anya shrugged. 

“Right, and that could be done over email or text because?” 

“So sue me if I wanted to see how my best friend is.” Anya said, Lexa folded her arms across her chest, not believing her for a second. “Okay, fine. I wanted to question you some more on this mystery hottie.” 

“Again she’s not a mystery.” Lexa repeated. “Her name is Clarke Griffin,” 

“Bout’ time.” Anya huffed, quickly pulling out her phone. 

“What are you doing?” She just received a mischievous smile. “Don’t, please don’t google her.” She sighed once she realised what her friend was doing.

“Too late,” Anya grinned. 

Lexa shook her head, turning her attention to her desktop. Pulling up her calendar and checking that she was actually free for Thursday, though Clarke had not given her time. Fortunately she was free all that day, she currently had no meetings though she would have happily rescheduled any if she had. She made sure to block that day out, linking it with Echo’s calendar so she wouldn’t schedule anything for that day without her knowledge. 

“Damn,” Anya whistled from her seat. 

“Please don’t, Ahn,” Lexa said. 

“What, all I was going to say is she’s definitely your type.”

“And what does that mean?” 

Anya grinned devilishly. “Great rack,” she winked. 

“Anya!” Lexa groaned. “Get out,” she pointed at her closed door. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Anya laughed, “But honestly she’s a looker.” 

“She’s more than just a looker,” Lexa was quick to say. “But can you stop stalking her and actually go do your job.” 

Anya looked at her smartwatch. “Sorry, but I still have ten minutes.” Lexa read the time on her desktop, 8:20am, she rolled her eyes. “You might as well indulge me,” 

“I will not,” Lexa said, but sighed. “But I do need you to watch Aden for me.” 

“Oh do tell,” Anya propped her elbow under her chin on the edge of Lexa’s desk, looking more and more smug. 

“I have a date,” she admitted. 

“Wait, you actually asked her?” Anya’s face went from smug to surprise straightening in her chair. 

“No, she asked me.” Anya’s face remained surprised. 

“This,” Anya pointed to her phone, it was unlocked and on what looked like Clarke’s instagram page, a picture of the blonde smiling into the camera hanging off the brunette she had seen at Satellite, presumably Raven. Her stomach fluttered just looking at the photo. “pixie, asked  _ you _ out on a date.” 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Lexa frowned. “And really, ‘pixie’?” 

“Well, your you.” Anya waved her hand up down over Lexa and then pointed back to the phone, “and she’s blonde.” 

“What does that even mean?” 

“It means most people are too intimidated by you to even ask the simplest of questions let alone ask you out on a date.” Anya scoffed. 

“That’s not true.” Though she knew that was a lie as soon as she said it. “Whatever. But what does Clarke being blonde have to do with that?” 

“That’s just me being an asshole and stereotyping.” Anya admitted with a shrug. “But, yes I will watch the kid for you.” 

Lexa could only shake her head, her friend did baffle her some times. “Thank you,” 

“Looks like my ten minutes up,” Anya stood, brushing her trousers off. “Laters.” And Anya was gone. Leaving a slightly confused Lexa behind. 

The day went slowly, mostly because she was trying not to think of Clarke and focus on her work. The part of the day she wished went slow of course flew by, lunch with Aden. At lunch she sent Clarke a text asking where and when she wanted her on Thursday. Again Lexa found it odd that she was not the one to do all the planning, but she was finding that she wasn’t disliking it. But she was pretty sure that had everything to do with Clarke. Thursday could not come quick enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it *fingers crossed*  
> Next update will be the date, and I think I'll do it from Lexa's perspective. But if you guys would like it from Clarke's let me know.  
> You can always find me on Tumblr: jenaau :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wanted to get this out to you guys sooner, but life is kicking my butt right now.  
> Anyway, here's the first half of the first date, hope you guys enjoy.  
> Again, sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes.

Wednesday evening Clarke finally texted the final details of their date, Lexa was to meet Clarke at her apartment at 6 pm. That’s all she gave. Lexa was excited and also nervous, she never got nervous, not for anything. Not even when she had to close on big deals or meet people that could potentially help her business. 

Lexa was treating it like one of her meetings, with preparation. Though she still had no idea what they would be doing, Clarke was still not giving her anything, she had picked out her outfit ready, it hung in her closet. Well that was all the prep she could really do, normally she would do a deep dive into the places she was going, or on the person she would be meeting, but with Clarke she couldn’t do any of that. Lexa would admit to scrolling through the blonde’s instagram feed. From Clarke’s instagram she followed the link to Blonde’s website that featured her artwork, and Lexa was even more enamoured with the blonde, her work was incredible, all incredibly different, Clarke didn’t seem to stick to one style or medium, it seems the blonde could do it all. That was how she spent most of her work day. 

“Nearly done,” Lexa said, they were finishing up dinner, Anya was set to arrive any minute so Lexa could finish getting ready. She had already dressed in her pre-picked outfit, black skinny jeans, simple white t-shirt tucked in, and the evening wasn’t supposed to get too cold so she paired it with her long grey cardigan that stopped at her shins. 

Anya didn’t bother knocking and just swanned in the kitchen at the back of the house, obviously having let herself in. “Who’s ready for pudding?” She announced, a tray of chocolate cupcakes in her hands, still dressed in her work outfit no doubt came straight from the office.

“Anya!” Aden exclaimed, spaghetti going everywhere as his hands flew in the air, Lexa could only smile at her son. 

“You can have one,” Lexa said, giving Anya a pointed stare as she put them down on the kitchen island. “Only one.” 

“Yes Mama,” Anya mocked with an added salute, Lexa just ignored her and started cleaning up Aden. Anya was never really a fan of messy children, or really children but Lexa knew she loved Aden, and he was an exception. She had always flat out refused to change his dirty nappy, fortunately Aden was mostly potty trained, though he still wore a nappy at night and still had the occasional accident during the day. 

“So, you nervous?” Anya asked as she gave Aden one of the cupcakes, mussing his hair in her usual greeting, sitting down opposite them at the dining table. 

Taking the cupcake out of its case, Lexa deliberated her answer giving it back to Aden. “A little,” she admitted. “But also strangely excited.” One Anya’s perfectly sculpted raised in surprise. “What?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that.” Anya said. 

“That’s not true,” Lexa defended. “I’m pretty sure I was excited all throughout the pregnancy.” 

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” Anya agreed. “But this is the first time I’ve seen you excited for something other than that boy,” they both looked at Aden who was happily munching on the cupcake, chocolate covering his cheeks and pudgy hands. Lexa smiled whilst Anya grimaced. 

“I guess because it’s true,” she shrugged. 

“Okay, when did you suddenly become so candid.” 

Lexa laughed lightly at her friend’s genuine astonishment. “What you said the other night, it's been kind of playing on my mind.” 

“Remind me, I say a lot things,” 

“About me being a wall,” Lexa reminded her. “And I’m sorry that I haven’t really been a great friend the past couple of years.” 

“Hey, no,” Anya shook her head. “You’ve been a great friend.” 

“That’s not true,” Lexa said. “I’ve always kept things close to my chest, but I could always talk to you, would always talk to you, but I realise after what happened we stopped, I stopped doing that.” 

“And I understand, I don’t blame you.” Anya said her hazel eye’s full of understanding. “I always knew you would come back eventually,” Lexa nodded, “As much as I love heart to hearts, shouldn’t you finish getting ready.” 

“Right,” she nodded standing. Leaving Anya and Aden at the table she ran upstairs, all she had to do was apply a little bit of makeup, little foundation and eyeliner and fix her hair pulling into her usual half up half down braid style, she liked to keep it out of her face. 

Returning to the kitchen she found Anya had already plucked Aden from his chair, though left it mess, they were in Aden’s corner. Lexa had set up the corner of the long room with a bunch of Aden’s toys with a little cosy tepee with cushions and blankets. Lexa loved that corner, as did Aden. Anya was currently on the floor with the little boy, reading a book as Aden pointed at all the pictures, getting some of the animals correct. 

“Okay, I need to head out,” Lexa said, both dirty blonde heads snapping up at her approach. “Are you going to be a good boy for Anya?” She asked Aden, who only nodded from his seat next to Anya, still flipping through the picture book. 

“He’ll be fine,” Anya soothed, though Lexa knows he will, she had been pretty blessed when it came to her boy, not that he could be a terror if he wanted, but it seems she lucked out. 

“Bed by 7:00, 7:30 at the latest.” she said sternly, knowing Anya liked to break the rules. 

“Yes, sir,” another mock salute Lexa rolled her eyes. “We’ll be fine, no go.” 

“Okay,” she leant down and placed a kiss on Aden’s head. “Love you Monkey.” 

“Have a good time, yeah?” Anya said. “Just have some fun, don’t be so serious.” 

“Me?” She said sarcastically. “Serious? Never?” She received an eye roll. “I let you know when I’m on my way home.” 

“Or you know, if you're not.” Anya wiggled her eyebrows, Lexa shook her head not even bothering with a response. One last glance at Aden and she left them. Anya had babysat many times so she wasn’t worried, she knew his routine whether she liked to do any of it or not. 

She left at half past five, it would take her at least 15 minutes to get to Clarke’s address, maybe a little more depending on traffic, but either way she was going to be early as she’d planned. As she drove she played some of her favourite songs by Bon Iver, trying to heed Anya’s suggestion. 

Lexa parked outside Clarke’s apartment building, it was close to the campus and Grounders and not too far from her own place of work. It seems it was perfectly centred in Polis, close to pretty much everything. 

One last deep breath she exited her car and made her way into the building, admiring its simple brickwork and unassuming appearance. She took an immediate left as she entered the tiled floor entryway, Clarke lived on the ground floor apartment number 3. It was easy to find, Lexa knocked on the black door and waited. 

Lexa heard a loud crashing noise and hushed voices behind the door before it swung open, but it was not the blonde that greeted her. It was in fact the brunette she had seen with the blonde that night at Satellite, she also saw many photos of her on Clarke’s instagram. Raven, the best friend. 

“Raven Reyes, engineer extraordinaire and all around genius,” sticking out her hand before Lexa could even process her being there, that’s when Clarke made an appearance from behind the opened door next to Raven, smoothing out her perfectly done blonde waves straightening out her jumper. 

“Lexa Woods,” she offered, accepting the extended hand, throwing Clarke a little confused look. 

“Don’t you mean Alexandria Woods,” Raven said letting go of her hand, Lexa straightened up the lightest bit. She had forgotten Clarke’s friend knew who she was, and was a fan? That sounded weird. 

“Ignore her,” Clarke barged past her friend coming to stop right in front of Lexa, the blonde having to look up more, Lexa secretly loved the height she had on her. “Hey,” 

“Hey,” she replied, the smile she reserved for Clarke stretching across her lips, Clarke wore her own big smile with all white teeth and crinkly eyes. Lexa was completely done for. 

“I didn’t think you could look hotter than you do in suits,” the blonde said as she appraised her from head to toe, Lexa almost wanted to shy away from those blue eyes. “I guess I was wrong, you look stunning.” Lexa couldn’t stop the blush that pinked her ears. 

“Thank you,” Lexa managed to get out. It felt like Clarke was stealing all her lines, and honestly she was here for it. “You also look amazing,” Clarke’s smile grew. The blonde really did, in blue ripped jeans which of course had paint splatters on them, and an oversized green jumper tucked slightly in the front of her jeans. 

“Still here,” Raven interrupted, Lexa didn’t miss the eye roll Clarke did before turning slightly so Raven could be part of the conversation. 

“We know,” Clarke said, though if Lexa’s honest she forgot for half a second. All she saw was Clarke. “But choose to ignore you.” 

“That’s just rude,” Raven feigned hurt, “But I don’t care about you, I was talking to Lexa.” 

“No,” Clarke said, starting to pull the door closed. “We’re going to be late.” 

“Oh come on,” Raven said, “Just one question.” 

Lexa just watched as Clarke seemed to deliberate before throwing Lexa a apologetic smile, Lexa returned it with a small lift of her shoulders; she didn’t mind. 

“Quick question,” Clarke sighed. 

Raven beamed turning her attention to Lexa. Lexa didn’t know whether she should be apprehensive about said question. “Why didn’t you accept my application for an internship?” 

“Raven, what the fuck?” Clarke exclaimed. 

“It's a valid question,” the younger brunette shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” Lexa jumped in cutting off whatever Clarke was about to say. “I only make the final decision on applicants, they go through my team before landing on my desk.” 

“That’s bullshirt.” Ravne huffed. “Are you guys looking for interns at your new office?” 

“We are,” Lexa nodded, Lexa almost missed the wtf look Clarke threw at Raven. 

“That was two questions,” Clarke interrupted. “And I really don’t want to be late.” Clarke didn’t give anyone a chance to respond as she was already pulling the door to close and pushing Lexa back with hand to her chest, the contact even through her t-shirt it burned. A muffled shout was heard behind the door, but Lexa couldn’t make out what was said, no doubt an expletive. “Sorry about her.” 

Lexa shook her head as they walked out of the building. “It’s okay,” she said. “It was a valid question.” 

“Don’t encourage her,” Clarke groaned, Lexa let out a little chuckle. “Not after she literally threw me out of the way to answer your knock.” 

“So that was the loud thud I heard,” 

“Yes that would have been my ass hitting the floor,” Clarke sulked, and again small laughter escaped Lexa, it was odd but not unwelcome. “It’s not funny, it actually hurt.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa quickly said. “But it's a little funny.” 

“Whatever,” the blonde said. “Now come on,” and so easily the blonde looped her arm through Lexa’s, pulling her up the sidewalk. 

“You don’t want me to drive?” she indicated to her car parked on the curb. 

Clarke shook her head. “It’s only a short walk,” Lexa quickly fell into step beside the blonde more than happy to be led by her. 

“Are you still not going to tell me where we're going?” Lexa asked after only a moment of walking, she was really curious.

“Nope,” Clarke said. “It’s called a surprise, Lexa.” 

“I’m not keen on surprises,” she tried hoping it would sway the blonde, though telling the truth. 

“And that does not surprise me one bit.” Clarke said with amusement. 

Lexa halted slightly, “What does that mean?” 

Clarke chuckled lightly, before continuing to pull them along whilst getting that little bit closer to her side, Clarke’s shoulder bumping her as they continued. “Something tells me you're a bit of a control freak.” 

“I am not,” she scoffed but knew it was a complete lie, just didn’t like to be called out on it, though Anya liked to remind her, and often. 

“It’s not a bad thing,” the blonde quickly amended. “And it makes doing things like this much more enjoyable.” the blonde smirked up at her, and Lexa found it so sexy, that unfamiliar sense of arousal stirring in her belly. 

“I’m so glad my torture is amuseing for you,” she joked, and earned a small husky chuckle. 

“It is,” Clarke agreed. “But I’ll be kind, and give you a small hint.” she paused. “We’re going to Polis University campus,” 

“Because?” Lexa drawled. Clarke shook her head. Clarke’s clue literally gave nothing away, if anything it made her more curious. What was on campus that Clarke wanted to show her? 

In comfortable silence they walked, the sun slowly starting to set behind the buildings, the campus finally came into view. It was a beautiful looking place, the main building had that old european feel though was built in history terms recently, and its surrounding grounds heavy with large trees and flower beds, stretches of green. 

“Do I get another hint?” Lexa asked as they waited at the crosswalk. She received another head shake, she couldn’t suppress the little sigh earning her another small chuckle. 

“Impatient as well,” Lexa could only roll her eyes because she had been told she was that also. 

Clarke led them across the road and onto the campus grounds, though it was early evening with fading light the campus looked as lively as ever, students and presumably faculty members walking around, groups of people laughing as they walked between classes or heading home. Clarke seemed at home as she confidently directed them. They followed the paved path around the main campus building and into a bigger courtyard behind it, a large square of pavement that had been covered with a massive open marquee, a young looking woman handed them a pamphlet as they entered. 

POLIS IN LIGHTS. 

“An art show?” Lexa asked as flicked through the pamphlet quickly skimming over the offered information about the art and drama departments, she looked up from it to see apprehensive blue eyes. 

“A light art show,” she explained. “The art and drama department holds some kind of show or exhibition every couple of months, and this one seemed fitting.” 

“Fitting how?” 

“It's about Polis, and you being a newbie to our wonderful city, I thought you’d enjoy it.” Again blue eyes seemed apprehensive. 

“I’m sure I will,” Lexa quickly reassured Clarke. Lexa’s pretty sure she could have dragged her to a golf tournament and she would be extremely happy, and golf was her least favourite sport and found it incredibly boring. 

“Good,” Clarke said. Lexa was mesmerized as they shared a moment, neither one looking away, and with the setting sun and the low lights in the tent Clarke’s gold her shone and her small smile stole her breath. Lexa’s one hundred percent sure she has never seen anything more beautiful than this moment. She almost wishes she could paint like Clarke and capture it forever. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Again Clarke stealing her line. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she repeated anyway because she was and wanted to tell Clarke, gravitating closer once again. It would be so easy to lean down those few inches, press her lips against Clarke’s, eyes momentarily flicking to those inviting pink lips but she refrained, considering the public setting, she didn’t want to share her first kiss with Clarke with hundred other people. 

“Come on,” Clarke finally said, lacing her fingers into Lexa’s, it was so natural and felt so easy, and yet still quickened her heart rate and her hand tingle with the contact. Clarke pulled them further into the square away from where every one entered. 

Excited chatter surrounded them, and then the sun had finally set, small lights strung across the marquee glowing with low illumination. The slight chill in the evening had Lexa thinking about Autumn, she had always loved autumn, with the leaves falling and the low light of early evenings, something about Autumn made her think about all the possibilities, the future. And in this moment with Clarke’s hand in hers, that things change, seasons change, and maybe that’s not such a bad thing. 

“What are you thinking about?” her new favourite voice husked, and she smiled meeting curious blue eyes. 

“I really like Autumn,” the blonde’s smile grew. 

“Yeah? I really like the Winter,” Clarke said. 

“Why?” Lexa asked, really wanting to know her answer, she wanted to know all of her. 

“Snow.” Clarke grinned. “The world grows so quiet in the Winter, and of course epic snowmen.” 

“Epic, huh?” 

“Oh yeah,” Clarke nodded. “The Delinquents don’t make just any snowmen, epic, giant snowmen.” 

“The Delinquents?” Lexa frowned with confusion. 

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a chuckle. “It's what my dad coined me and my friends.” Clarke watched as Clarke’s smile turned sad. “He said because we were always up to know good.” Sad chuckle. “He was mostly right.” Lexa quickly caught the use of past tense, Clarke’s father had obviously passed. 

“Now I really need to hear more about the Delinquents.” Lexa tried to lighten the mood. “And just exactly what mischief you got up to.” It worked, she earned a small laugh. 

“Sorry, but what we get up to is top secret.” the blonde shrugged. 

“That’s all right, I’m pretty sure Raven will tell me,” she joked and Clarke looked affronted, Lexa laughed at her expression. “I’m joking, mostly.” she received a light smack on her shoulder, it only made her smile widen. 

The little lights went out, and then over some kind of sound system a voice told them the show was about to start, Clarke squeezed her hand in excitement as the sides of the marquee were closed plunging them into further darkness. 

It was dark but not dark enough not to see Clarke’s excited blue eyes as the first lights showed. Lexa got sucked into the show. It was mesmerizing and amazing how they did it. People were dressed in black suits, faces covered and everything, lights sew through the suits, coming together to show a story. The voice telling them a story along with it, with atmospheric music. They were everywhere, moving through the audience, Lexa thought it would take some of the magic out of it, seeing behind the suit, but it only added to the experience. 

They told the story of Polis, the first settlers were coal miners and Mount Weather was rich with it, continuing with its evolution how it grew and grew, finally to what it is today with a heavy focus on the University itself. It was as beautiful as it was informative, and Clarke had been correct she did really enjoy it. 

It lasted maybe forty five minutes and Lexa really enjoyed every single one of them, as Clarke did, squeezing her hand occasionally throughout, sharing small smiles. It was not what she had been expecting, she’s not sure what she had been, but this was ten times better than what she had in mind. 

“That was incredible,” she said as the small string lights came back on, and the marquee sides were once again pulled back, cold air seeping back in. 

“You liked it?” Clarke asked, blue eyes hopeful. 

“I really did, didn’t you?” Clarke nodded. “It’s pretty cool how they rigged their suits. I wonder how they powered the lights?” She mused mostly to herself. “Whether they are connected to one big power source, or each individual colour, or maybe each light has its own power source.” 

Clarke’s laughter interrupted her, her ears quickly pinked. “Your adorable,” the blush now reached her cheeks, no one had made her blush the way Clarke, though she wasn’t sure if being called adorable by someone was a good or bad thing. “But remind me never to leave you and Raven alone,” Lexa only frowned. “Pretty sure I would find something dismantled or you would be in the process of dismantling something.” 

“I like to know how things work,” she shrugged in her defence and she did. It’s why she liked her work, she could design and build something knowing exactly how it worked. Though now she did mostly admin and business stuff, she hadn't actually built anything in a long time.

“That’s exactly what Raven says.” Clarke shook her head. 

Clarke pulled them along with the rest of the crowd, following them back round to the front of the campus building. Lexa again mused on how they rigged the suits, and how they accurately portrayed the building in just lights that she now walked past. It must have taken a lot of work and trial and error. 

“I’m really glad you enjoyed it,” Clarke spoke softly. 

Lexa grinned. “I really did.” She let go of Clarke’s hand, Clarke looking sad for a second before Lexa wrapped her arm across her back pulling her into her side. Clarkes own arm came up around her waist. “Thank you,” Lexa squeezed the blonde’s side. 

“You’re welcome, now on to part two.” 

Lexa raised her eyebrows looking down at the blonde as they continued walking, though not in the direction of Clarke’s apartment, still wrapped around each other. 

“Pretty sure most dates involve food,” Clarke explained. “So I’m taking you to one of my favourite places.” 

They walked in companionable silence, again Clarke leading. Clarke fit so perfectly against her, it felt so natural, nothing had felt this natural, other than Aden. Lexa couldn’t picture her life without Aden the moment he came into it, he had just fit. Now it seemed that Clarke just fit, but Lexa didn’t know what to do with that information. It was too soon to think such things. It scared her. It exhilarated her. 

“Think any harder and steam will come out of your ears.” 

“Sorry.” She smiled down at the blonde. 

“You don’t have to apologise,” the blonde quickly said. “Care to share?”

She deliberated for a second, trying to read those blue eyes only seeing genuine curiosity. “You scare me,” she admitted, the blonde halted their walking coming to stand in front of her and now Clarke was searching her face, she was scared she had said the wrong thing. 

Clarke brought her hand up to Lexa’s face, caressed her cheek, trailing a finger across her jaw. Leaving a trail of tingles, it felt almost too intimate. Clarke’s eyes flickered to her lips, and Lexa couldn’t stand it, she leaned down and did what she wanted to do the moment she had met the blonde and connected their lips. 

It took a moment for Clarke to respond, but she felt the blonde smile against her lips. The blonde drew back slightly, their noses brushing as she changed angle reconnecting their lips. Though she had instigated the kiss, there was no battle for control, there never was when it came to Clarke, letting her once again lead. One of Lexa’s hands threaded into Clarke’s hair, the other settling on her waist. It was slow and languid, and nothing Lexa had experienced before. 

They parted both breathing heavy, sharing a small pocket of air as Clarke leaned her forehead against Lexa’s, Lexa’s eyes flickered open to be greeted by shining blue eyes, and grin, almost a little smug. “You scare me too.” the blonde breathed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” 

Clarke once again reconnected their lips. Stood in the middle of the pavement they kissed, Lexa forgot about the outside world, in this moment it was them, it was Clarke’s lips on her own, it was the small vibrations she felt against her fingertips as she moved them to Clarke’s throat as Clarke hummed into the kiss, it was the slight brush of Clarke’s tongue across her bottom lip before she captured it between her own. The moment felt infinite and yet over all too soon. 

“You’re really good at that,” Lexa breathed once they had parted again, trying to suck in oxygen. 

“Thanks,” Clarke said with a full fledged smug grin on her face, and it was so damn sexy that Lexa couldn’t even chastise her for it. “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

Clarke’s grumbling stomach interrupted the moment, they both chuckled. Lexa straightened up, wrapping her arm around her once again, Clarke leading the way. 

Lexa was now sure she would follow Clarke to the ends of the earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments? I really love hearing from you all, again hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update for you guys, part two of the date.  
> Sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes.

That thought scared her, she quickly put it to the back of her mind forgetting it for now. She would revisit it, maybe, in the future. Instead focusing on the path, where Clarke could be taking her. Riding the high that the kiss left behind. “Is this a surprise, too, or you wanna just tell me.” she couldn’t help but ask. 

Clarke seemed to contemplate the answer before speaking. “Have you ever heard of the Umbrella Room?” 

“Can’t say I have,” she answered, searching her mind for anything linked to that name, but all she could picture was, well, a room full of umbrellas. 

“Well, that’s where we’re going,” Clarke answered. 

“And as that gives nothing away, can I get another hint?” Again her curiosity winning, Clarke shook her head a small smile playing on her lips. 

“It's a pretty well known secret amongst the Polis locals,” Clarke explained. 

“Isn’t that an oxymoron?” Lexa said to herself more than the blonde. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Clarke agreed as she pulled them to stop in front of an iron gate. Lexa watched her skeptically as she pulled it open for them to walk through, a small dirt path disappeared into large oak trees, a few street lamps the only thing lighting the way. Her hold reflectively tightened across Clarke’s ribs as she allowed herself to be led along the dimly lit path. 

“I guess only the locals would know if it's located in the middle of the forest,” Lexa mused as they made their way further and further into the trees. She had no idea what they were going to find at the end of the path, not two minutes ago she was thinking that Clarke would be leading them to a nice restaurant, she somehow couldn’t picture a restaurant being located here. 

“I wouldn’t really call it forest,” Clarke said as the tree’s started opening up maybe a hundred yards in front of them. “Though I guess growing up in a place like New York, a small amount of trees is a forest to you.” Clarke teased, her hand squeezing just above her hip where it rested, causing her heart rate spike at the mere action. 

Lexa scoffed at the blonde. “We do have Central Park you know,” she jabbed at Clarke’s ribs causing the blonde to let out a small squeal that dissolved into laughter. Lexa stowed her ticklishness away for future reference. Clarke was still laughing as the path finally opened up.

“Welcome to the Umbrella Room,” Clarke said, gesturing with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Lexa’s waist. 

Sat in the middle of the trees was a big round opening the center of which had been paved and held many dark wooden picnic benches. And in the middle of the benches sat umbrellas, ranging from all different colours and patterns, there were rainbow ones, dark blues ones, flower ones. It was a literal sea of umbrellas, no doubt where the name had come from. Lamps lit the whole area, and as they got closer, Lexa could feel the heat from several heat lamps that looked to be strategically placed. Sat surrounding the paved center were food trucks, Lexa quickly counted seven of them.

“I had no idea this was here,” Lexa said as they sat under an umbrella that read Polis Blues and with a baseball under its font that Clarke directed them to. Lexa had no idea who the Polis Blues were, but if she had to guess, it would be a baseball team. Clarke slipped on the bench opposite her, their knees knocking under the table mostly because of her long legs. 

“Hence the oxymoron,” Clarke said with a grin. 

Lexa looked around, several of the other tables were filled with groups of people, ranging from Clarke’s age and to an older couple who seemed to be sharing an ice cream. A small hum of chatter filled the air. 

Lexa returned her gaze back to find Clarke openly staring at her, something she caught the blonde doing a lot, not that blonde ever seemed to be coy about it or even embarrassed about being caught. It always made her cheeks want to interrupt into a blush, but she had schooled her emotions for long enough for it to only reach her ears, not that that went unnoticed by the blonde. 

“So, what do you fancy?” Clarke asked brightly gesturing to the several food trucks behind her shoulder. Lexa looked at them, contemplating each one, but she didn’t really have predilection to any of them. 

“Why don’t you choose?” She said instead blues eyes pierced hers seemingly searching her face, though she didn’t know what for, and she refused to look away, though she wanted to. Another feeling she was unaccustomed to, normally it was her with the steady gaze, always unwavering. 

“I’ll be right back,” Clarke finally said, seeming satisfied with whatever she found. Lexa followed her with her own eyes, trying to decipher what it was about Clarke had her doing and feeling things she was never used to feeling, not even when she was younger. 

She wasn’t lying when she told the blonde she scared her. Though she’d been surprised that the blonde echoed her sentiments, she wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. She was trying to not listen to the part of her that was screaming for to run away, not let the woman in. But then there was the other part of her that rejoiced in the blonde’s presence, the easy smiles she threw her way, how Clarke made her laugh. It felt like she hadn’t laughed in a long time, though her son made her smile and laugh all the time. But with Clarke it was different, she was sharing with someone else. She hadn’t shared herself in a long time. 

Lexa was pulled from her thoughts when Clarke filled her vision, a tray laden with food filled the blonde’s arms. More food than was strictly necessary for the both of them. 

“Okay,” Clarke said as she put the tray down, slipping back into her seat opposite her. “I didn’t know what you’d like, so I decided to get some, well all, my favourites.” 

“That’s a lot of food,” she couldn’t help but state. 

“Well, if we don’t eat it all now we can always save it for tomorrow,” Clarke said with an easy shrug. And maybe it was that easy, maybe not everything had to be consumed in the instant. 

“Where do we begin?” Lexa asked Clarke, looking over the tray. There was everything from pizza to some kind of sushi. Cuisines from all over the world on one single tray. 

Clarke started with the tacos first, talking Lexa through them like she had made them herself. And she continued doing this as they made their way around the tray. Everything she had eaten so far and been extremely good.

“By your extensive knowledge, you must cook.” Lexa said after finishing the salmon rolls, Lexa had had her fair share of sushi but would admit that they were pretty good. A small blush dusted Clarke’s cheeks, Lexa loved to see it. 

“Sorry, I tend to take food seriously,” it was said with a nervous chuckle, it was only the second time Clarke seemed to show any nerves, that small fact made Lexa feel a tiny bit better about her own nerves. 

“No,” she quickly said, reassuring the blonde. “No, I like it,” honestly Clarke could be talking about the most mundane of things and Lexa would listen, Clarke’s slightly husky tone doing things to her that she had long forgotten about. “I’m not much of cook myself,” 

“No?” Clarke quirked an eyebrow. 

Lexa shook her head. “Boxed macaroni and cheese is about as good is it gets.” 

This caused Clarke to groan, a small look of disgust making her nose scrunch. “God, I hated that stuff,” 

“It's not that bad,” Lexa defended, but she knew it was a lie it was pretty terrible. “I got through college on that stuff.” Clarke laughed. 

“I hope Aden gets fed better than that,” Clarke joked, Lexa couldn’t help her knee jerk reaction, tensing at his name. Clarke either didn’t notice, or pretended she hadn’t and Lexa was slightly grateful as she willed herself to relax. She was too unaccustomed to someone else using his name in conversation. But Clarke just continued talking. “That stuff is the reason I jumped in the kitchen as soon as I was allowed. My father was a terrible cook, and boxed mac’n’cheese was his favourite go to,” blue eyes seemed to grow distant, lost in the memory. 

“Fortunately for Aden, I have somewhat moved away from boxed mac’n’cheese, though my got to is always pasta.” Clarke shook her head at her admission, coming back to the present. “He doesn’t seem to mind.” 

“Yeah, because he doesn’t know any better,” Clarke again groaned, Lexa just shrugged. “I should make you dinner, show Aden what he’s missing.” 

“How do I know your cooking is any better than mine?” Lexa asked, ignoring the butterflies that invited themselves into her stomach at the thought of Clarke making her dinner, picturing her in her home, she didn’t dislike the idea at all. 

“Guess you’ll have to wait to find out,” Clarke said her voice laced with promise. God Lexa wanted to take her up on that promise right now, and if it wasn’t completely desperate and stupid she probably would have. Instead she said nothing, though they seemed to share a small stare down, before Clarke returned back to the food telling Lexa about the slice of pizza she’d picked up. 

It went like that, easy conversation about the food as they consumed it. Lexa learned that Clarke was indeed serious about her food, and was on first name basis with all the truck vendors, after having pestered them all for their recipes. And with an adorable pout on those perfect pale lips she had been unsuccessful in getting them. Lexa just listened, and watched. She loved how Clarke seemed to talk with her hands in big gestures, waving them about in front of her, how her lips always seemed to stretch into a smile after finishing a sentence. Lexa was sure the blonde wasn’t even aware she was doing it, the blonde didn’t think about sharing her happiness, her emotions. Lexa was a little envious, and a lot enamoured. 

“Now,” Clarke’s serious tone caught her attention. “If you don’t like this brownie there is no way we can be friends,” 

This drew a deep laugh from Lexa, and normally she would dampen it down, but she let herself go. It was just the way the blonde seemed so serious about the brownie. Lexa didn’t miss the way Clarke’s own lips spread as her laughter reached her. 

“I’m being serious,” the blonde said but the smile on her lips said differently. 

“Okay,” Lexa said, raising her hands, though a small smile still lingered. “Okay,” Clarke slid said brownie across the bench, and upon inspection it just looked like your generic brownie, Lexa felt slightly self conscious as the blonde followed the brownies movements all the way to her lips. God, it was good. Lexa wasn’t really one for sweets, but even she could admit this was otherworldly. 

“I know,” Clarke nodded, though Lexa had yet to say anything. But of course, it was always like Clarke could read her, and this kind of just proved her right. It was a little disconcerting, but also nice? 

Lexa watched as the blonde took her own square of brownie, taking it all in one large bite. Lexa was one hundred percent sure what she was doing when she let out an obscene moan that had Lexa clutching her thighs together. The sound settling somewhere low in her stomach, a place, she hated to admit, she hadn’t really thought about. Lexa was unable to fight the blush that erupted on her face. 

Lexa felt like she was sixteen again, horny and seriously out of her depth. Lexa kind of hated it.

Unknowingly to her she had clenched her fist atop the table, Clarke was now prying her fingers apart with her own, Lexa’s pulse quickened as it always seemed to when the blonde touched her, hand tingling as the blonde laced their fingers together. When she finally looked up, she was greeted with slightly worried eyes. 

Lexa wanted to apologize, tell Clarke that she wasn’t normally like this. But before she could even form the words on her lips Clarke just squeezed her hand, the apology fell away as blues eyes told her it was okay. 

Lexa was again enamoured with the blonde, who just seemed to know the perfect responses to her somewhat unusual behaviour. Who didn’t seem at all exasperated by her. She seemed almost too good to be true. 

They finished the last of the brownie in silence, yet it somehow hadn’t become awkward, comfortable was again how Lexa would describe, their hands remaining interlaced on the table, Clarke’s thumb swiping across the back of her hand every now and then whilst they stole small glances at each other. It was strange how they weren’t having a conversation, yet somehow the silence seemed to do all the talking for them. 

“Can I ask you something?” Clarke finally asked after a while. 

“Of course,” Lexa answered instantly. 

“What made you talk to me that day in the museum?” 

A small smile twitched at her lips at the memory that seemed like it was yesterday yet an eternity ago. “Honestly?” She asked, and Clarke nodded her head. “You looked so sad, I couldn’t stand to see it.” Lexa admitted. 

“I had been thinking about my father,” Clarke said softly, her blue eyes going slightly misty like they did whenever she mentioned her father. “That was like an hour after I found out about my exhibition.” 

“You wanted to share the news with him,” Lexa said, her fingers tightening around Clarke’s that were still laced on the table. Clarke nodded, a small tear threatening to spill. 

“It was as much my dream as it was his,” Clarke’s voice cracked a little. 

“I have no doubt that he is proud of you Clarke,” she found herself saying, lifting her free hand to quickly wipe away the tears that had spilled from the blonde’s eyes. Clarke gave her a small smile, a small thank you. 

“What about your parents?” Clarke asked, clearing her throat. “They must be proud of you.” 

Lexa gave her own sad smile. “I wouldn’t know,” she said, Clarke’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “I grew up in foster care, I never knew them.” 

“Did you ever try to find them?” Clarke asked her. Normally people would quickly drop the subject, or apologize with that look of pity that Lexa really hated, again Clarke just surprised her by doing none of that. She’s sure Clarke would never stop surprising her, she really hoped she didn’t. 

“Even if I wanted to, there’s nothing to go on,” she said, she had once tried to find her birth parents, but because there was no official paperwork she had no where to start. “I used to wonder about them all the time, but there’s a reason they gave me up. And maybe I had a better life for it.” she spoke truthfully, maybe a bit more than she’d meant to. Not many knew of her past, her upbringing, or lack thereof. 

“That’s a good way to look at it,” the blonde said, and Lexa just shrugged. It was the only way she could, otherwise she would drive herself crazy for looking. “I guess it makes more sense why Trikru is so giving with its work,” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Lex,” the simple nickname falling from the blonde’s lips had more butterflies making themselves known in her stomach, how softly the blonde uttered it. “Your work with the homeless youth and the community is as renowned as your company itself.” 

“You really do seem to know a lot about my company,” Lexa mused, and a blush settled on Clarke’s cheeks. 

“Yeah,” the blonde still admitted. “Trikru Technologies is the leading company when it comes to medical technological advances, plus just being all around a good company.” 

“Thank you,” Lexa said, tops of her ears pinking. Lexa was extremely proud of her company, and the way she ran it. She knew that her employees enjoyed working for her, Lexa always tried to be a good leader, fair but stern if she needed, it was business after all. “I forget sometimes, that regular people know about my work.” 

“Regular people?” Clarke asked, slightly amused. 

“People that aren’t in the business world,” Lexa quickly clarified. “You know, people like you, normal people.” 

Clarke chuckled lightly, “normal people.” 

“Yeah, you know,” Lexa stammered.

“I’m just messing,” Clarke again chuckled. “I know what you meant.” 

Lexa just shook her head at the blonde. That’s when she noticed the tables around them had emptied out, they were the last. Some of the vendors had closed up their trucks. Clarke followed her eye line. 

“Must be getting late,” Clarke said though Lexa picked up on the disappointment in her tone, Lexa echoed it. She checked the smartwatch that sat against her left wrist, it read quarter to 10. Clarke was already up out of her seat, taking the tray to one of the nearest bins. 

Lexa rose out of her seat as the blonde came back to the table arms now empty. Lexa didn’t hesitate to wrap her arm around the blonde again, tucking her tightly against her side. Clarke just seemed to fit so perfectly, Clarke’s own arm coming up around her. 

They began the journey back to the blonde’s apartment in silence. Again nothing was awkward about it. Always the same descriptor came to Lexa’s mind when she thought about her time with the blonde; comfortable. 

“Thank you for this evening,” Clarke said when they rounded the corner, her apartment building coming into view. 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Lexa replied, “I had a really great time.” 

“Yeah?” blues eyes questioned once again showing her slight unease, that always settled her own nerves. They were stopped outside of Clarke’s building. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. 

Clarke was stretching up on her tiptoes, eyes flicking down to her lips. Lexa didn’t hesitate as she closed the gap between them, letting Clarke land back on her heels. Again relinquishing all control to the blonde, it wasn’t even a conscious thing she did, it just happened. 

This kiss was even better than the first, though still slow nothing rushed about it. Lexa pulled the blonde closer by her hips the moment Clarke deepened the kiss, the blonde’s tongue brushing against her bottom lip asking for permission. Lexa instantly parted her lips, suppressing a small moan the moment their tongues met. Clarke’s hands threaded into her hair, scratching the small baby hairs at the base of her neck. 

It could have been minutes or hours as they explored each other’s mouths, Lexa wasn’t sure but they were both panting for air when they finally parted. Blown pupils stared back at her, only a small ring of blue was left. Lexa had no doubt her eyes looked exactly the same. 

“Can I call you?” the blonde asked breathlessly, her hands gently stroking at the back of her neck. It was sending shivers down her spine. Lexa hadn’t realised how completely touch starved she had been, she wanted more. 

“Please do,” Lexa didn’t care how desperate she sounded in that moment. 

“Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke said, though they both remained as they were. Seeming neither were quite ready to part, Lexa found herself leaning back down. Connecting their lips for a third time, she doubted she’d ever get used to kissing Clarke Griffin. 

“Goodnight, Clarke.” She breathed once they finally parted again, with a final kiss to the blonde’s upper lip where her beauty mark sat, something Lexa had been thinking about doing everytime she spied it, she detached herself from the blonde. Walking backwards to her car that sat against the curb. The blonde watched her the whole way, and only went into the apartment building when Lexa was seated in the driver's seat. 

Lexa was sure she was wearing a huge smile, but she couldn’t bring herself to let it drop. Or let the giddy happiness that seemed to be coursing through her bones. She wanted to ride this high. The high that was Clarke Griffin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not really in love with this update, but wanted to get it written and out to you guys. I probably shouldn't be telling you guys that, but *shrugs*  
> That being said, hoped you enjoyed it.  
> The next update will, should, be from Clarke's perspective.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little update for you guys :D  
> I Just found myself writing most of the day, thank whoever for days off :P  
> Sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes, only did a quick bit of editing on this one.

Clarke was absolutely sure it had all been a dream, any minute her annoying alarm was going to wake her up from this bliss. As it was, it wasn’t her alarm or rather her annoying best friend. 

“You okay there, Clarkey?” Raven asked from her seat on their three seater sofa. Clarke groaned from her position against their apartment door, which she had leant against after her amazing evening. Still riding the high. Groaning because Raven was interrupting her moment and because she really hated that nickname. 

“Go away,” she said, Raven just chuckled. 

“It went well then,” Raven asked, ignoring her wish.

Pushing off the door, she came to flop down next to Raven on the plush cushions. “God, Raven,” she started but was a little lost on how to continue, her mind still reeling from the kisses they’d just shared, her lips still tingled. “I don’t even know,” 

“Jesus,” Raven said. “Could you be anymore gay?” 

“I’m b-” Rae cut her off. 

“Bisexual, yes we know,” Raven said exasperatedly, having heard Clarke correct her a hundred times. But bisexual erasure was still a thing and Clarke will be damned if it happened to her. “But right now, you are a big puddle of gay,” 

“Can you blame me?” Clarke scoffed. 

“Actually, no,” Raven admitted. “That woman is a complete goddess.” Clarke gaped at her. “After me of course,” she winked. 

“Oh, of course,” Clarke said with an eye roll, though Raven was completely correct, Lexa was truly a goddess.Clarke was completely taken with Lexa in suit, it was damn sexy, but Lexa in casual clothes was somehow otherworldly. Taking her from sexy to absolutely beautiful, not that she wasn’t always beautiful, but the normalness of it just seemed to enhance her beauty even more. Clarke had been stunned the moment she laid eyes on her. 

“So, it went good then?” Raven asked, her teasing tone gone. 

“Yes,” Clarke said, a huge smile splitting her face. “She said she had a good time, and it was one of the best nights I’ve had in awhile.” 

“I’m really happy for you,” Raven grinned, and Clarke’s smile just grew. “But real talk, why didn’t she hire me for that internship?” Clarke just groaned at her best friend again, pushing up from the sofa and leaving the room. Raven just chuckled the whole way. 

“Goodnight, asshole,” Clarke called as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

She was way too wired to sleep, images of Lexa floating behind her eyelids, and she had to put them on paper. Clarke wouldn’t know how to describe her style, she’s not even sure she had one. If anything she liked to delve between them all, it was a reason she loved art, no limitations, you weren’t stuck to one style, one medium. Art is what you make it, at least that’s what Clarke believed. 

Lately her work had been more abstract, big bold colours slapped onto large canvases. But tonight she found herself reaching for her charcoal stumps, and soon she had several pages of Lexa’s features, from her long slender fingers remembering how they digged against her ribs causing her heart to spike and laughter spill from her lips. Then came her kissable lips, that she could still feel a ghost of against her own. Her small dainty ears she wanted to whisper against. 

Pages and pages of Lexa. Forever discovering new features of the brunette, who was still an enigma. Clarke was more than happy to spend her lifetime figuring out the secrets behind her favourite shade of green. But she could see Lexa slowly letting her in, everytime a new barrier seemed to be going down. Those delicious, achingly beautiful smiles became more frequent. 

Clarke thought there was a moment when she ruined it, she hadn’t intentionally made that noise, but she would be lying if she was hoping for a reaction from the brunette. But she hadn’t expected that, and green eyes looked ashamed and scared at her own reaction. She made sure that the brunette knew that it was okay. Clarke didn’t completely understand her reaction, but she also didn’t want to make the brunette feel worse for it. It was just another thing she hoped the brunette would open about, but even if she didn’t Clarke would be okay with that too. She was just happy to be in the presence of the woman. 

Finally growing tired she put away the charcoal and headed for bed, not before washing the dark substance from her fingertips remembering why she rarely used charcoal, it made a mess. It was late, nearing one am by the time she actually went to bed and she couldn’t resist texting the brunette goodnight, really hoping it didn’t wake her. 

The next morning she woke to a text from Lexa, wishing her a good day. Which she quickly replied to, wishing her the same and again thanking her for their date. And as corny as it sounded she wanted to tell the brunette that she was missing her because somehow she was, but she refrained, it was maybe a little too soon for that. 

Surprisingly Raven was already awake when she left her bedroom, and was looking somewhat alive and sat at their breakfast bar. Clarke eyed her suspiciously as she took a seat next to her. “What are you up to?” 

Ravens hand landed on her chest, her face faux shock. “And why do you think I’m up to anything?” 

“Rae it's Friday at eight am,” Clarke said pointedly. 

“So?” She drew out. 

“So, you're usually asleep until at least noon on Friday, come on what gives?” 

Raven wasn’t able to answer because Octavia was barging into their apartment with her own key arms full of grocery bags. “Morning bitches,” Octavia said in her usual greeting, though Clarke slightly destested it. 

“O?” Clarke questioned, that’s when she realized what was going on. “Seriously guys, do we have to do this right now?” she complained, just have woken. 

“Yes, we do,” O said, putting down the bags on the kitchen counter opposite them. “Because I have a morning class, and then its date night.” she wiggled her eyebrows. “Speaking of which,” 

Clarke sighed, she had been expecting an interrogation from her best friends and she had been surprised Raven hadn’t grilled her last night, but now she understood why. This was planned. 

“But first, you fancy making us breakfast?” Raven asked sweetly, and O was grinning with the same faux sweetness. 

“You guys are such arseholes,” she huffed, sliding off the stool to go round into the kitchen. “Not only are you guys going to grill me, you also want me to make you breakfast.” She shook her head, though she was only messing she lived to feed them. 

“Like you don’t want to spill about your date,” Raven scoffed. And okay maybe that was also true. 

“Yeah, and from what I heard you turned into a gay puddle.” Octavia ribbed. “And before you even say it, I know your bisexual.” Octavia said quickly. 

“Thank you, O.” Clarke said as she pulled out the ingredients out the bags O had provided. And it seemed they wanted her to make an English breakfast. It was one of their favourites having discovered it together. A place opened up about two years ago, they quickly got to know the owner George who was in fact British and wanted his place to be an authentic British Pub. All of them loved it, and soon discovered their love for his breakfasts. 

Octavia poured them all coffee’s as Clarke got started on breakfast. Fortunately her and Raven were talking about Luna’s upcoming fight which was next weekend, allowing her some peace while she laid out hash browns and sausages on baking trays putting them into the oven, moving on to the bacon. 

“So, Clarke spill.” Octavia said, both of her friends turning all their attention to her having finished their own conversation. 

“And don’t spare any details,” Raven demanded. 

“Honestly,” she started, another huge smile splitting her face as it always did when thought of the brunette. “It was the best.” Both her best friends pretended to shield her eyes from her. 

“Jesus, make it stop.” Raven whined. 

“Seriously, Clarke, that’s kind of gross.” Octavia laughed, Clarke screwed a paper towel throwing it at them, hitting her mark, Octavia’s face. “But details, come on.” 

“I took her to the Polis art and drama exhibition,” she told them. “Then we went to the Umbrella Room.” 

“Wait,” Raven said. “This means I don’t have to get dragged along to that this month.” She said in true Raven fashion, Clarke just rolled her eyes. Because, yes, she usually did drag Rae unwillingly along to them. “So is she into art?” 

“I’m not a hundred percent sure,” Clarke admitted. “But we did meet in the museum and she seemed to enjoy last night.” 

“Then  _ you _ ,” Octavia emphasized the word you, “took her to the Umbrella Room.” 

“Why’d you say it like that?” She frowned, flipping the bacon in the pan, stirring the baked beans. It wasn’t a proper English breakfast without baked beans or so George always said.

“Well, that place is, well,” Octavia searched for the right words. “It's kind of sacred to you.” 

“What?” She looked between both her best friends, Raven seemed to agree with O’s statement. Though she felt a little clueless. 

“Ever since your dad,” Raven paused at the mention of him. “It was always your guys’ place, not even all of us have been there together since.” 

Clarke frowned to herself, trying to figure out whether that was actually true or not. She searched her memory, and Raven was correct, the last time they were all there was when her father had been alive, he had been with them. Sure she had been back there but had always been by herself. 

“I didn’t even realise,” she murmured, removing the bacon from the pan and putting it in the oven to keep warm as she cracked eggs into the same pan. Now realising she had sat at the table with Lexa that her and her father always sat at, it was an unconscious action. It made her feel guilty, she wasn’t thinking about her father, even when they talked about him she hadn’t even clocked it. 

“Hey,” Rae said softly, pulling her from her thoughts. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“No,” she quickly waved off. “I just didn’t realise, you know.” she pulled out three plates assembling their food as she talked, Octavia had already buttered their toast. “I just wanted to take her to one of my favourite places.” 

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Octavia asked. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she shrugged. “I guess I just feel a little gulily.” 

“You have nothing to feel guilty about.” Raven was quick to say. “It doesn’t mean that you're forgetting him.” And of course Rae would hit the nail on the head. “He would be happy for you, just as we are.” 

Clarke nodded, though a few tears fell from her eyes and her best friend enveloped her into a big hug. Eventually they disentangled before their food got too cold. 

Clarke filled them in on the rest of the details as they ate, and she knew they were correct in the fact that her father would be happy for her. It still niggled at her though. How hadn’t she thought about it? It was their place, for as long as she can remember they had been going to the Umbrella Room together, even if she was in an angsty teeneager mood he would drag her along. Then as she got older, becoming a young adult it was their way to catch up. She came out to her father under that umbrella. It was a place of significance, and she just took the brunette there. 

Did that in itself mean something? Surely it had too, she hadn’t even been there with her best friends, yet she so willingly took Lexa. Maybe because Lexa didn’t know its history or its significance. Rae and O had joined her on many of the occasions she met her father there.

Around nine, Octavia bid them goodbye. “I’ve got some work to finish,” Clarke said rising from her chair as Raven was putting the last little bits into the dishwasher, she knew Rae was watching her with concerned eyes. 

She wasn’t lying when she said she had some work to do, because she did have commissions to work on, but she couldn’t bring herself to do them she was much too in her head. And the best way she dealt with that was to throw it on a canvas and so that’s what she did in the confines of her bedroom, putting on her headphones listening to Hans Zimmer on shuffle, something about his music always allowed her to drown out everything else. 

Clarke never really knew what her painting was going to be until it started to look like something, or rather resemble something to Clarke. She had gone back to her abstract style, though some details seemed to make themselves known, a lone male figure in amongst the battle of colour on the canvas. Clarke knew it was her father, she was painting her gulti on to her canvas. A fight between greens and blues. 

It had been almost two years since she lost her father, and this was the first time she had not spent the whole time thinking about him or rather noticed she hadn’t been thinking about him. Instead it was the brunette occupying her thoughts since meeting her. But she didn’t blame the woman. She didn’t really blame herself. It just scared her a little, she didn’t want to forget her father, which was irrational because she knew she never would. He was a part of her, maybe the best part. Like it did sometimes, it all creeped up on her now. Even when she had talked about her father with Lexa, her thoughts would return back to the woman. And maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she was in the final steps of the grieving process; acceptance. 

She didn’t want to accept that he was gone. It was too soon. Surely it was too soon. 

Raven found her curled into a ball in the middle of her bed, tear stained cheeks though her tears had stopped a long time ago, still clutching the paintbrush in her hand, only noticing when Rae prized it from her stiff fingers, pretty sure she would find paint on her duvet covers.

Raven didn’t say anything, she simply climbed on to the bed with her, wrapping her arms around her best friend. “I miss him,” Clarke whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

“Me too,” Raven whispered back, clutching her friend tighter. 

She’s not sure how long they stayed like that, it couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours, she had expected to fall asleep but she never grew tired. Instead she lay there trying to process her feelings, though not really coming to any conclusion, but having Raven there helped settle her. It was the sound of her phone chiming that had her disentangling from her friend. 

“Thank you,” she said to Raven once they were both sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Of course,” Rae smiled kindly at her, which she quickly returned. She was so thankful to have Raven, she’s not sure she would have gotten through the months after her father first died without her. “I’ll put some coffee on.” with that she left. 

With a deep breath, she went over to where she had left her phone, her canvas catching her eye. Clarke was usually very critical of her own work, but she would admit to actually really liking this piece. Mostly because it helped to understand her own warring thoughts. Sometimes she could admire her own talent, even if for a moment.

An almost reluctant smile spread across her face when she checked her phone, Lexa had texted. It read,  _ ‘You’re really talented,’  _ with an attachment photo of her art that hung in Grounders bathroom, a simple lake landscape she had done on one of her many trips to the lake near Mount Weather. Lexa must be there on her lunch break, though noting the time half one, a little later than her usual time. 

She sent a quick thank you, with the blushing emoji. 

She joined Raven on their sofa not before pouring herself and Raven a cup of coffee from the French press Raven had prepared. It was their favourite flavour coffee, salted caramel, they always grabbed in times of needed comfort. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Raven asked once she had settled next to her, pulling the fluffy throw off the back of the sofa across their legs. Though Raven put up a good front, and could be a sarcastic little shit, she was also one of the most caring people she knew. 

“I’m scared I’m going to forget him,” she admitted out loud. “And I know that’s completely irrational, but ever since I met Lexa, she’s the one occupying my thoughts.” 

“That’s a good thing,” Raven said, and Clarke was nodding. “At least, to me it is. I had the same feeling when I first got with Luna.” She admitted sheepishly. “And I know it's not the same, he was your father.” 

“He was yours too,” Clarke quickly rebutted. “He always saw you as a second daughter.” 

Raven smiled. “He wouldn’t want us to wallow in his name, he loved life and wouldn’t want us wasting one minute of it.” 

“I know,” Clarke said. “It just catches up to me sometimes.” Raven just nodded. 

They shared stories about Jake, and how much of a big child he was. Though it hurt, it was also so good to remember. Raven had her own stories with her dad, just as she had stories about him Rae had never heard, as well as all her friends, and in a way he would never truly disappear with all their memories. It made her feel better. 

Clarke made them a late lunch, a simple sandwich with some leftovers from the fridge. Then she returned back to her room, though she didn’t pick up a new canvas instead opting to work on some of her digital commissions. It still blew her mind that people were willing to pay her for her work, it felt flattering everytime someone would make a request. 

Around dinner time Luna arrived, she heard Raven greeting her loudly. Clarke quickly went out to say hello. They were heading out, they offered for Clarke to join them but she quickly declined. She didn’t want to cramp their style, and she wasn’t really in the mood still feeling a bit drained. 

Lexa started drifting through her mind, not that she ever really left always in the back of her mind somewhere. But she slowly made her way to the forefront, so much so she found herself sketching her on her iPad, though that was definitely not what to commission was for. 

Before she could second guess herself, she got up Lexa’s contact and was calling her. Lexa picked up on the fourth ring. 

_ “Clarke, hey,”  _ the instant she heard her voice, all Clarke’s thoughts settled. 

“Hey,” she smiled though it went unseen. “I hope i’m not interrupting anything.” She hadn’t checked the time before she called. 

_ “Not at all, I just put Aden down for the night,”  _

“How is he?” She found herself asking, which quickly had her back tracking knowing the brunette’s uneasiness about her son. “Sorry, I don’t know why I -” 

_ “Clarke, it's okay,”  _ Lexa quickly interrupted.  _ “He’s fine, thank you for asking.”  _

“That’s good,” she said, “I see you discovered another one of my artworks,” she said conversationally, not really sure why she called the brunette other than she wanted to hear her voice. 

_ “I did,”  _ Lexa replied _. “It's really lovely, it seems such a serene place.”  _

“It really is, I’d love to show it to you.” She blurted her cheeks erupting, glad the brunette couldn’t see her. 

_ “That’s a real place?”  _

“Yeah,” she nodded to herself. “It's at the bottom of Mount Weather, maybe we could make a day of it, show you that other view I told you about.” It was the most forward thing she had ever said to anyone, let alone the brunette. But the moment the words left her lips, she couldn’t regret them. 

_ “I -”  _ Lexa seemed to stammer, it had Clarke chewing on her lip. Maybe it was too forward.  _ “I would really like that,”  _

“Yeah?” She found herself saying, it seemed to be just a thing they did. 

_ “Yeah,”  _ Clarke would swear she could hear Lexa’s smile. 

“We’ll have to get up there soon, before the weather gets too cold.” 

_ “What are you doing on Sunday?”  _ Clarke wanted to dance around the room, or clap enthusiastically. Instead she just tried to remain cool as she answered. 

“Absolutely nothing,” she missed the mark. 

_ “We’ll see you Sunday, Clarke. Goodnight.”  _

“Goodnight, Lexa,” she breathed, both hanging on for another moment before the line went dead. 

Clarke quickly caught on to the fact that the brunette had said  _ we’ll  _ see you, which had to mean that Aden would be joining them. It made Clarke more nervous, she wanted the little boy to like her, because she definitely liked his mother. And Clarke knew that it must be a huge thing for Lexa, who was protective of her son, and for good reason. She just hoped she didn’t disappoint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)  
> Your thoughts and opinions are always wanted and greatly appreciated, so don't hestiate to share them.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little update :)   
> Again, thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos, they mean so much.   
> And again, sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes.

Lexa loved the weekends, it meant spending the day interrupted with her son not that she had anything planned for this Saturday, other than inviting Anya over and more unpacking, though they had been living here for nearly a month already, she had neglected a few boxes. They were mostly a few office bits, books and her home gym stuff. 

Lexa was still riding her high from Thursday's date, and the fact that she was going to see the blonde tomorrow. Lexa would admit to being proud of asking the blonde out on Sunday, without it sounding a little desperate. Not that would have stopped her. She just wanted to be in Clarke’s presence. 

It was weird how meeting the blonde seemed to flick a switch, shining a light onto everything in Lexa’s life. It was exhilarating as it was scary. It just showed how much she had been neglecting in her life, be with herself or her friends. Especially her friends, well friend, she really only had Anya. And Lexa quickly came to the conclusion that she didn't really know much of what was going on with her friend. That made her feel ashamed. 

The only things she did know were good were her company and Aden. She really wanted to rectify that, so she had rung Anya this morning telling her to get her butt to her place, she wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

It was around 11 when Anya announced herself in her house, foregoing any doorbells or knocking as she always did. Lexa and Aden were in her home office, she was unpacking her diplomas and other bits. She shouted down the stairs that they’d meet her in the kitchen, Aden was already out of the door, rattling the baby gate she had installed at the top of the stairs. 

Anya had already put on a fresh pot of coffee as they entered the long room, Aden instantly barreled into Anya’s legs as she pulled out mugs from the cabinet. “Hey, Kid,” she of course ruffled his hair. 

“Mama look,” Aden grinned. “Aunt Anya,” she chuckled at her son, like she couldn’t see Anya who was standing right there. 

“I know,” he just grinned. “Hey, Anya,” she greeted her best friend. 

“So, what’s up?” Anya asked, once again foregoing any small talk in typical Anya style. 

“Nothing’s up,” she quickly said, Anya just gave a pointed look before turning her attention back to the coffee that was finished brewing, pouring two cups. “Nothing’s wrong if that’s what you're implying.” 

“Okay, so why the ‘cancel your plans, you coming to see me,’” Anya said, sliding a mug across the island that separated them. Aden had disappeared to his end of the room, currently playing with his wonder woman action figure. “Seeing as I had only seen you yesterday, kind of gave a different impression.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you,” she offered as she blew across her coffee, though it was much too hot to drink. “I wanted to talk is all,” 

“Okay,” Anya dragged the word out, “like that is anymore reassuring.” 

“Sorry,” Lexa apologized again. “You want to go in the garden?” Anya just nodded. “Aden, coming in the garden?” 

Aden didn’t have to be asked twice, he was up in a flash, toys forgotten as his little legs charged to the sliding door Anya was pulling open. The big sliding door was one of the reason’s Lexa had bought the house, it stretched pretty much across the whole back of the house, it folded in a way that it opened up completely to the garden, the large room becoming an extension of the garden itself. Lexa loved its designs. She was looking forward to summers when she could really get good use out of it. 

Her and Anya moved to the outdoor seating area she had set up, consisting of two matching outdoor grey sofas, in the middle sat a firepit that she also couldn’t wait to use. Though it was Autumn, only just, so they still had a little bit of warm sunshine lingering. Aden had made his way to his sand pit, a small square box she had made herself for the old place in new york, it had fit on their balcony, and with all this new space she was thinking about building him a bigger one. Though he wouldn’t get much more use out of it this year. 

Anya sat diagonal to her on the other sofa to hers. She sighed and decided to get the hard stuff out of the way, Anya wouldn’t entertain it if she tried any small talk. “I’m sorry, Ahn, I’ve been a crap friend, and I hate myself knowing that, especially when you’ve been here the whole time and I’ve just been a ignorant,” she lowered her voice slightly so Aden couldn’t hear the last part, “asshole.” 

“No, Lex,” Anya shook her head. “I told you before I don’t blame you.” 

“Why the hell not?” She was furious, but she kept her voice low; she didn’t want to worry Aden. But she wasn’t furious at Anya, but herself. “I would blame me. We’ve been best friends for years, and then I just check out,” she shook her head. “I have no idea what’s been going on with you, or Indra, or anyone other then myself and my damn business.” 

“Lexa, stop it,” Anya’s tone had her looking at her best friend, her hazel eyes hardened with her own anger. “You have nothing to feel guilty about, you were healing, and you had that little boy to take care off.” 

“That was nearly two years ago,” she scoffed, knowing Anya was referring to Costia. “That is no excuse.” 

“Lexa we both know how much it hurt you,” Anya said softly. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t give me an excuse to check out. Costia hurt me, hell she nearly broke me.” her chest ached with the memories. “But-” 

“No but’s Lexa,” Anya said softly again. “You needed time,” 

“And I had plenty of time,” she snapped, though quickly sent Anya an apologetic look. Anya knew she wasn’t mad at her. “And you have been here the whole time, quietly supporting me while I did nothing in exchange.” 

“Lexa, friendship doesn’t work like that.” Anya shook her head at her. “There is no exchange” she air quoted. “Not really, but maybe that’s on me too,” the dirty blonde sighed. 

“What do you mean?” she frowned at her friend.

“Maybe I should have pushed you to talk, or something.” Anya looked sad, her hazel eyes growing distant like she was remembering something. “And I did in the beginning, but any time I tried, it killed me to see the hurt on your face.” Anya shook her head. “So I just stopped asking I didn’t want to cause you any more pain than you were already in,” 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Lexa sighed. “Other than, I’m sorry and I know it doesn’t excuse anything. But maybe it’s a start to get back to where we once were.” She said, mentally crossing her fingers, though she wouldn’t blame Anya if she didn’t want that. 

“Lexa, nothing between us has changed, I’m still your best friend, even if you're a shitty one,” Anya jokes, a grin stretching across her face. Lexa’s chest loosened a little. 

“Asshole,” she muttered under her breath, but smiled back at her friend. She glanced at Aden, checking he was still okay, he was happily trying to build a sand castle with his little blue bucket. 

“I’m assuming I have the blonde to thank for your sudden self-awareness,” Anya broke the silence that had settled over them. 

“Is that stupid?” Lexa quickly worried, but then answered her own question rambling. “Its stupid, and I kind of hate that it took someone else for me to realise how shitty I’d become. I mean in walks this young woman, who I still don’t know the age of by the way, and suddenly she’s all I can think about, who makes me take stock of myself, who seems to seem straight past all the masks I had unknowingly built up.” she was shaking her head at herself, she caught Anya’s amused face, a blush immediately crept onto her face. 

“It’s not stupid,” Anya spoke. “And she’s twenty-three,” she informed her. 

“Wait, how?” Lexa spluttered. 

“Instagram,” Anya shrugged and Lexa wondered how she hadn’t seen it herself. “It’s not stupid,” Anya repeated. “Maybe it just takes that someone to make you see yourself,” she shrugged. 

“Is that fair to her?” she worried. “I mean, wouldn’t she want someone who is at least” she struggled to find the right descriptor, “whole.” 

“Like you said, she sees past all your bullshit,” Anya reminded her. “And apparently she still wants to date you.” 

“Should I be worried about the 6 years between us?” 

“Does it worry you?” Lexa shook her head without hesitation, she had always known Clarke was younger than her, it never once bothered her and now knowing her exact age it still didn’t. “Then there’s your answer.” 

“Okay,” Lexa sighed. 

“Can I ask you about Costia?” Anya asked tentatively, hazel eyes worried.

“Of course,” Lexa quickly said. 

“Are you over her?” 

Lexa really thought about it before answering. “Yes,” and she truly was. “I was over her the moment she left,” she decided. “It was the way she left that destroyed me,” she sighed her chest aching with old memories. “She just left us, and it just dredged up old memories and my abandonment issues.” 

“I really wish I hunted her down,” Anya said through clenched teeth, hazel eyes alight with fury. “I have no idea how she left like she did, knowing your past.” 

Lexa nodded sadly, “Me neither,” she agreed. “I think that’s why it hurt so much, she knew what it did to me when I was younger and yet she so willingly did it to my son.” She didn’t say ‘our son’ because that woman had no claim on him at all anymore, Aden was all Lexa’s. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to dredge up old memories,” Anya quickly said, Lexa was quick to dismiss her worries.

“No, it’s okay. It's actually, well nice is the wrong word, but  _ nice  _ to talk about it.” She admitted, she hadn’t talked about it to anyone. 

“Do you think you’ll ever tell Aden about her?” They both looked at the boy, who had moved on from building the castles to destroying them and doing it with a massive smile. 

“No.” she said with finality. “But enough about my shitty ex,” 

“Okay, how about your new hottie?” Anya wiggled her eyebrows, and Lexa groaned. “You still haven’t filled me in on your date Thursday.” 

Lexa immediately felt guilty for that, making a promise to herself there and then that she would make more of any effort with her friend. 

Anya stayed for lunch, Lexa made a point of asking about her friend’s life and all the things she had missed. Though it seems Anya was very much still the workaholic she was. It was strange in a way, knowing they often shared evenings together, yet somehow their conversations always revolved around work. That was going to change. 

Anya left about two, so she and Aden carried on with the last few boxes, though of course Aden was much help at all, he enjoyed himself all the same. Lexa was contemplating texting the blonde as she still didn’t know what was happening tomorrow when her phone rang, almost as if the blonde knew. 

“Clarke, hey,” she smiled as she picked up on the third ring, still pulling things out of the box she had discovered, though they had moved from the home office to the home gym she had set up in one of the ground floor rooms that was probably meant to be an office. 

_ “Hey, Lex,”  _ she loved the way the nickname easily fell out of the blonde’s mouth, only Anya really called her that.  _ “How are you?”  _

“Really good, actually,” she answered truthfully, feeling much lighter than she had in a long time thanks to the earlier conversations. “How are you?” 

_ “Really good as well,”  _ the blonde answered, she could hear the smile in Clarke’s voice.  _ “I wanted to -”  _

“Aden, not that Monkey,” Lexa interrupted whatever the blonde was about to say. Aden had been trying to pick up one of her dumbbells, she quickly relieved it from him. “Come on,” she laughed at his crestfallen face as she led them out. “Sorry, Clarke.” 

_ “It’s quite alright,”  _ the blonde said.  _ “Sorry for interrupting,”  _

“You could never be an interruption,” she heard herself say, quickly chastising herself. Could she be anymore obvious. 

_ “Charmer,”  _ Clarke chuckled down the line, maybe it hadn’t been a terrible thing to say after all.  _ “What are you up to?”  _

“Unpacking the last of our boxes,” she said as they made their way into the living room, quickly settling against the large sofa cushions, Aden quickly scrambling up next to her. “I’m not quite sure how I incurred so much stuff.” 

_ “Didn’t you move over a month ago?” _

“Are you judging me?” Lexa asked in mock offence. 

_ “No, no,”  _ Clarke scrambled on the other end of the phone, it had Lexa smiling to herself.  _ “I just meant, well,”  _ Lexa laughed, which Aden quickly joined in on for no other reason than he liked it when his mother laughed. 

“I was just messing,” she heard Clarke’s huff. “I will admit to procrastinating when it came to unpacking, it isn't something I particularly enjoy.” Lexa admitted, because it was honestly one of her least favourite things to do. 

“Mama, mama,” Aden kept asking. 

“Sorry, Clarke,” she said before turning her attention to her son.“Yes, Aden,” 

“Bing Bunny,” he grinned at her, “Bing Bunny,” he bounced in his seat, and Lexa could only smile at him. 

“Alright, you can have Bing Bunny on for a little bit,” she caved, turning on the big flat screen TV that sat above the large fireplace on the wall. Bing was one of his favourite TV programmes. “Sorry about that,” 

_ “You can stop apologizing, Lex,”  _ the blonde said.  _ “Its me that is interrupting your afternoon, I just wanted to ask how you wanted to do tomorrow, I should have just texted.”  _

“No, I like to hear your voice,” she cringed at herself, she was so not playing it cool. 

_ “I wanted to hear your voice, too,”  _ the blonde said and Lexa couldn’t picture that small smile that creeps onto the blonde’s face with a statement like that, it had butterflies inviting themselves into her stomach. 

“Yeah?” 

_ “Yeah,”  _ she knew Clarke would be biting her bottom lip.  _ “So tomorrow, do you want to meet there or we can drive together.”  _ Lexa was glad for the segway. 

“Going together seems the more logical way, saves both of us driving,” strictly for environmental purposes, not another reason at all. 

_ “I was actually going to ride my bike,”  _ Lexa couldn’t stop the image of Clarke straddling a motorcycle entering her mind, but of course Clarke meant push bike she remembered the helmet the blonde had with her the first time they had met at the museum. 

“Isn’t Mount Weather like fifteen miles away,” she asked. 

_ “Yeah, it's actually quite a nice ride.”  _ the blonde said.  _ “Mostly downhill, which makes the ride back a little more challenging so I normally end up getting the bus back,”  _ Clarke chuckled. 

“In that case I am more than happy to drive us,” Lexa said. “What time were you thinking?” 

_ “Well I normally like to go early and do a couple trails and then have lunch by the lake, speaking of which, does Aden have any food allergies?”  _

“No, or none that I’m aware of yet,” she answered, couldn't help running a hand across his hair, pushing it from his face, he was totally engrossed in his favourite program. “But you don’t have to worry about that,” 

_ “Too late,”  _ Clarke said.  _ “I’m already in the middle of preparing a hamper for tomorrow, ready to show Aden what he’s been missing,”  _ they shared a laugh, remembering their earlier conversation though Lexa hadn’t forgotten that almost promise of Clarke making her dinner.  _ “If you don’t want to go early, we can do lunch at the lake first and then the mountain?”  _

“No, we’ll do it your way,” Lexa quickly said, again happy to follow Clarke’s lead. 

_ “Okay, I’ll meet you outside my apartment say 8?”  _

“Sounds good, Clarke,” Lexa said, she really couldn’t wait. It had only been a day and half since not seeing her and she was already having some kind of withdrawal. 

_ “Good,”  _ Clarke said.  _ “I’m really looking forward to it.”  _

“Me, too.” she said shyly back. 

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lex,”  _

“Goodbye, Clarke,” She smiled to herself, they both hung on the line neither one wanting to hang up just yet, it was Clarke who eventually ended the call. Lexa was more than excited to see the blonde tomorrow. 

That night once she had bathed and put Aden to bed at round his usual time, she checked the weather again, making sure it was still forecast for no rain. But being practical she had packed her rain jacket and Aden’s rain suit just in case. She made sure she had everything Aden could possibly need, from fresh clothes, sunscreen, wellies, his little hiking shoes that she found adorable, she had no idea that they even did kids hiking shoes at least for kids under the age of 4. 

Entering the garage she put them into her new big Jeep, she made sure she got it kitted out with 4 wheel drive and suspension. It was an impulse by when they first moved here, but she has every intention of using it to its full use. Lexa has always known she loved the outdoors and nature, Polis afforded her the ability to explore it fully, and she wanted Aden to love it too. 

Lexa went to bed as early as she could, the quicker she went to sleep the quicker morning would come, it was akin to christmas night, and she knew it was completely ridiculous but couldn’t bring herself to care. Why shouldn’t she be excited? 

“Aden, come on,” Lexa said to her son as they had just finished breakfast now making their way into the two car garage. Lexa had woken much too early, because she went to bed too early, so she was already amped to go. 

“Where we going, mama?” Aden asked as he descended the small two steps into the garage, his favourite spider-man toy. Aden loved all things superheroes, even at nearly three years old. 

“Were going to meet a friend of mama’s,” she explained as she lifted him into the back seat, strapping him into his car seat, making sure the straps fastened tightly. “Then we’re going on an adventure.” She said excitedly. 

“Adventure,” he squealed. “Like Andy?” 

Lexa laughed at his reference of another tv show on his favourite kids channel, Andy’s Adventures. “Sure Monkey, like Andy,” she ruffled his hair, as he now bounced in his seat, talking away, Lexa could decipher most of what he said. 

Lexa was fifteen minutes early, so she wasn’t expecting Clarke to be ready and waiting outside her apartment building, dressed casually in fitness leggings and dark green jumper, her own hiking shoes, a large backpack at her feet. Lexa suddenly worried just how serious the hike was going to be. 

Clarke didn’t notice her as she pulled up against the curb, so she stepped out of the vehicle. Clarke’s face spilt into a huge smile, directed solely at her, it had Lexa’s heart sputtering with how beautiful it was, how beautiful the blonde was, and how it was all for her. Her palms were suddenly sweating. 

“Lex, hey,” the blonde said once she was closer. “I was looking for your other car,” 

“Hey, Clarke,” she breathed, and didn’t even think about it when she pulled the blonde in for a hug. It just felt natural to do so, and she wanted to. Clarke’s little sigh told her it wasn’t unwelcomed as the blonde reciprocated, wrapping her arms across her back. Lexa loved the way the young woman fit against her, her head resting perfectly against her chest and she held her tight against herself. “Yeah, I thought I’d get use out of the jeep,” Lexa said as they slowly peeled away from each other. 

“It's a beautiful thing,” Clarke said, eyes roving over the vehicle, then she waved at Aden who was quietly watching them from the backseat a bright smile on her face. 

“Should I have packed more?” She asked, nudging the bag with her booted foot that Clarke had settled on the floor next to them. 

“Oh no,” Clarke quickly waved off. “I just like to be prepared for anything, plus it's got our lunch which takes up most of the space,” the blonde chuckled her cheeks reddening slightly.

“Okay, jump in, I’ll stash this in the boot,” Lexa hefted up the bag, it was about as heavy as she imagined, making her even more curious about what was in there. She stashed it next to her smaller one in the boot. 

Clarke was already strapped in once she settled into the driver's seat. “Aden, you remember Clarke?” she asked looking between the seats at him. 

“Carke gave me kiwi,” he grinned, Lexa was a little impressed that he recalled that, still butchering her name slightly. 

“Yeah, she did,” Lexa smiled back at her boy before flashing a smile at Clarke, who was still smiling at Aden. It was weird the way it made her feel, not in a bad way though. “Ready?” 

“Adventure!” Aden shouted, throwing his fist in the air, it had them all laughing. Lexa would never grow tired of hearing the blonde laugh, and hearing it mixed with her son’s laughter it was something else altogether. It was kind of overwhelming, and she couldn’t help but picture a future where that would be a common occurrence. It scared her how much she really wanted it. 

“Lexa?” Clarke saying her name had her snapping out of her thoughts, her tone slightly worried. Lexa looked at her, and blue eyes were worried small crease forming between her brows. 

Lexa smiled, which had the blonde relaxing the crease disappearing completely. “Adventure,” she said, the blonde quickly catching on to the double meaning. Clarke’s smile grew and she gave a slight nod, Lexa started the engine and began their journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this update, I know its a little short but felt it a good place to end.   
> I realise now I should have planned a little when it came to the Lexa and Clarke's characters, but welp, I didn't and so I'm slowly developing them as I go, but honestly I'm kind of loving it. Anyway, hope you guys don't mind too much :)   
> As always please feel free to leave your comments and opinions, they are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update, hope you enjoy :)   
> I know theres been a little delay with updates, but my Uni courses have started up and with working aswell, my plate is slightly full. But I promise to try and keep up with regular updates.

Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, she was totally nervous. That’s exactly why she found herself waking up way too early. Nerves and excitement stopped her from going back to sleep, even though she laid wrapped up in a duvet not moving for a good half an hour before she gave up. The prospect of seeing Lexa was all too much, that and the fact she would be spending the day with Aden as well. 

Normally on a Sunday she would have all her friends round and she would cook for them all as they all caught up with each other. They were all busy with their own lives, jobs and school and this just afforded them a little bit of time to check in with each other. But everyone was more than happy to miss it this week, all of them extremely happy for Clarke. She was more than grateful for her amazing friends. 

She had prepared their lunch yesterday all while Raven had been teasing her about going over the top, and maybe she had a little bit. She didn’t know what Aden’s favourites were, and she chastised herself when she hadn’t asked Lexa when they spoke. So she ended up making an assortment of sandwiches, Lexa had taken a liking to the club sandwich they had on their date so she made sure to make one. Along with sandwiches she had made little quiches, mini sausage rolls, crudité with several dips. And of course you couldn’t have a meal without some kind of dessert so she had made cookies, and had a selection of chopped up fruit, and a couple of yogurts, she didn’t know where Lexa stood in regards to Aden and sugar, she definitely didn’t want to presume anything. 

It was definitely overboard, Clarke couldn’t really make herself care, she much rather be prepared than not. On top of all the food she packs an extra jumper just in case the weather changes, sunscreen because why not, as well as her first aid kit. Her mother being a doctor, and briefly planning to become one herself, made sure she always had some kind of first aid with her whether that just be some plasters that she always had on her, but today she made sure to pack her larger kit. 

Once ready she couldn’t stay in the apartment any longer in fear of waking Raven up with her incessant pacing, and she really didn’t want to deal with a sleep deprived Rae at this moment, so she double checked she had everything and made her way outside her apartment building to wait. 

The mornings had turned chilly, holding a little a bit of bite that the summer months never had. Clarke loved it, she had always been an Autumn Winter girl, though she could enjoy the summer, she just couldn’t wait for the cold, and all the things that come with it, big knit jumpers, scarves and wooly hats, sitting in the warmth listening to the rain, or sitting next to a crackling fire. She just really loved all of it. 

The smile that spread across her face once she noticed Lexa stepping out of the jeep was uncontrollable, not she wanted to control it anyway. And the answering one she got back had her heart leaping in joy. She quickly admired Lexa in the appropriate gear similar to her own, dark leggings that hugged her seriously toned legs that had her wondering about the brunette's fitness regime, and a blue high necked fleece finally adorned with sturdy looking hiking boots. Their greeting was everything and more. There was something so simple about being hugged. 

Lexa had her worried when she became silent in her seat, seemingly lost her thoughts like she did sometimes, she worried that Lexa had changed her mind, maybe it was too much, or it wasn’t what she wanted. But then green eyes had settled on her, and those beautiful expressive orbs looked so hopeful in that moment and then she said a simple word echoing her excited son, but Clarke quickly caught on to the brunette’s sentiment. Clarke was more than excited to experience this adventure with Lexa and Aden. 

It was quiet in the car as they drove, she couldn’t stop stealing glances at the brunette. It was kind of hot they way Lexa seemed to be in control of the fairly large vehicle, completely relaxed in her seat, one hand on the wheel the other settled on the gear stick in the middle, as always when Clarke was around the brunette her fingers itched for a pencil. While another part of her itched the reach for the hand that settled on the gear stick, but she wasn’t sure how Lexa would react mostly because of Aden, but she had hugged her in front of him, but still she didn’t want to push it. Clarke really liked that hug, it made her feel something that she hadn’t felt since her father had died; safe. 

“So, I kind of feel like I haven’t prepared you properly.” Clarke started conversationally, though she had been worrying about it, though Lexa’s outfit had settled her a little. 

“Prepared me?” Lexa’s brow furrowed slightly, eyes flickering to Clarke before back on the road. 

“Yeah,” she swallowed nervously. “About Mount Weather. It’s quite a bit of hike to the lake, and I should have probably warned you about that.” 

Lexa chuckled lightly. “It's okay Clarke. I did a bit of research on Mount Weather after you had mentioned it,” Clarke grinned, Lexa had thought about their conversation after Satellite. “Made sure I knew what I was getting into,”

“Okay, good I’m glad,” Clarke sighed in relief. “But, honestly, it's not too bad the trail we’re going to do, but will still probably take the morning,” then she paused contemplating about what she was going to say next, but quickly decided to go with her gut feeling. “Maybe one day we could get to the peak.” 

“I would like that,” they shared a brief smile, before Lexa focused back on the road. They lapsed into comfortable silence. Clarke smiled to herself, Lexa was thinking about the future too and it had the still present butterflies making themselves known again. 

Aden would occasionally say something, point to something out of the window and Clarke made sure to indulge him every time. Even if sometimes she’s not entirely sure what he had said. The drive to Mount Weather was amazing in itself, it's why she loved to ride it. The main road was bordered by lush green forests on either side growing more and more dense as you moved further away from the city. Until eventually all you could see was greens and browns, the mountain itself peeking out occasionally whenever there was a break in the trees. 

It took them nearly thirty minutes to get to their destination, Mount Weather coming more into view as the trees opened up. Mount Weather was one of Clarke’s favourite places and she had been here more times than she could count, and done the trails so much she knew them by heart. 

“I didn’t realise it was that big,” Lexa mused as she stared out the window up at the tall mountain, they had pulled into the small parking lot off the main road, it held a little information hut about all the different trails, and about the mountain itself. “I’d seen pictures.” 

“Pictures can be deceiving,” she found herself saying. Lexa seemed to just nod in agreement. 

“Wow,” Aden said as he craned his little neck to see between the seats. Clarke smiled at the pure wonderment on the little boy's face, if Lexa hadn’t seen anything like this then it was safe to assume nor had Aden. 

“Wow, indeed,” she agreed. “Just you wait, it gets better.” She smiled, looking between both of them.

“Adventure!” He shouted again, this time pointing towards the tall mountain. They all laughed, her and Lexa shared a small look that had her heart pounding.

They exited the vehicle, she made her way to Aden’s door, she already had him unbuckled and by her feet by the time Lexa made her way round the vehicle. Lexa had stopped and was staring at the pair, Clarke quickly panicked realising she had done it without asking, she didn’t even think about it. 

“Come on, Carke,” Aden said tugging on the hand she held, breaking the small tension, he was completely unaware of it. 

“Lex-” She started to apologize but Lexa quickly cut her off, shaking her head, raising her hand, silencing her. 

“Don’t, you don’t need to,” Lexa said softly, Clarke released a little relieved sigh. “Come on,” Lexa threaded her hand through her free one as they made their way to the back of the vehicle. It was brief contact that had Clarke itching for more, but she would take anything Lexa would give her. 

“Mama, Carke, come on,” Aden almost whined impatiently as they kitted themselves up. Clarke smiled at the boys eagerness, and smiled at his matching little hiking shoes to Lexa’s. He was so cute in his dark blue rain suit. 

Clarke swung the rather large backpack on to her back, clipping it in the front. She could feel Lexa eyeing it, she could read the question in her eyes, but Clarke quickly reassured her by easily doing a squat, which had Lexa shaking her head and chuckling the blonde, exactly the reaction she had been hoping for. 

Lexa pulled out a robust looking trike for Aden, though the little boy quickly began protesting, though Lexa soothed him saying he could walk it was for just when he grew tired. 

Once they both had their backpacks on, Lexa’s a lot smaller than her own, they headed to the start of the trail head. Aden still holding Clarke’s hand, Lexa took his other one so he was in between them. Clarke had been planning on taking them on the green trail, it was the “beginner” trail, and didn’t go too far up the actual mountain, but it eventually led to their final destination of the lake. 

“Clarke, hey,” Nyko sounded slightly surprised, as they approached the small information hut, Nyko was a park ranger of sorts, in charge of checking people in and out, and he was a fountain of information when it came to the mountain itself. He was a large man, with long hair that was always pulled back with a mixture of braids and dreadlocks and a long dark beard that, in Clarke’s opinion, could use a trim or at least tidying up. It was amazing to see that Lexa was only a mere couple of inches shorter than him, but his massive size still eclipsed her smaller frame, he was pretty much all muscle. 

“Nyko,” she greeted back, she watched him do a quick appraisal of her companions, she never brought anyone with her usually. The last person that had been with her on the mountain was her father, and that fact wasn’t lost on her. “We’ll be heading down green,” she informed him as she signed the board visitors had to. You just had to put down your names and a contact number in case of an emergency. She could see Nyko quirking his eyebrow in question Clarke relented with a sigh. “Nyko this Lexa and her son Aden,” 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lexa said formally offering her hand, her already straight back somehow straightening more, going into business mode. She watched Aden mimic his mother’s behaviour, and she couldn’t stop the smile on her lips, he looked so damn cute as he offered his small hand. 

“Pleasure is all mine,” Nyko grinned accepting both of the offered hands, though he leaned out of the window slightly so Aden didn’t have to reach so much. “Strong grip you got there,” Aden grinned proudly at the big man. “Well, you know the drill,” he said to Clarke. “And you guys are in good hands.” 

“Thanks Nyko,” Clarke said. 

“Thank you,” Lexa echoed in her formal tone, Clarke now noticing she never used that with her or Aden. With her her voice became softer, more feminine somehow. 

“Bye,” Aden shouted, his little face still grinning. 

Clarke directed to the correct trail head and started leading them. The trail was probably only about 3ft wide, basically a worn out path through slightly dense undergrowth surrounded by trees. Before they got too far, Lexa pulled them all to a stop, she quickly pulled out some reins for Aden out of her backpack. Aden only grumbled a little bit. 

“So, you come here a lot?” Lexa asked as they continued walking, side by side Aden slightly ahead as far as the reins would let him, and completely surprising Clarke, Lexa handed her the reins. It seemed so simple, but somehow significant. Or maybe it was just because she was pushing the trike. 

“At least a couple of times a month,” she said once the butterflies settled, not completely going, but they never seemed to when she was around Lexa.. She had only really started coming more often after her father's death. “It kind of became my little escape,” she said almost sadly. 

“Well, then thank you,” Lexa said, slipping her fingers between Clarke’s free right hand, making her look up at the brunette in surprise. “For allowing me into your little escape.” Clarke squeezed their intertwined fingers, warmth radiating down her arm from the contact. 

They continued in silence down the path as Aden merrily walked the path, babbling away to himself. Clarke quickly concluded that he liked to talk to himself, it had her wondering about herself at his age. Had she been a happy child like him, then she pictured Lexa as a child, had she been happy?

Lexa tugging on her hand pulled her from her thoughts, she quickly smiled at the brunette. “Penny for your thoughts?” Lexa asked. 

“I was wondering if I was as happy as Aden when I was his age,” she answered honestly, and Lexa’s smile grew and she turned her attention to the little boy. “I don’t really remember much of when I was his age, but I think I was.” 

“I hope you were,” Lexa said, and Clarke knew not to ask if she was those green eyes giving away to pain. 

“Mama,” Aden came back to them quickly. “Squirrel,” he squeaked, pointing to one of the trees to their right. And sure enough a little grey squirrel was happily perched on a broken branch sitting on the ground, seemingly unbothered by their presence. 

“Here,” Clarke said, reaching into her side pocket on the big bag, pulling out her trail mix. She picked out a hazelnut giving it to Aden, though she quickly checked with Lexa before approaching the squirrel. Lexa smiled in encouragement, so slowly and as quietly as a nearly three year old could they approached the squirrel. Clarke kneeled down next to Aden and guided his hand with her own, offering the hazelnut in the palm of his hand. As Aden watched the squirrel in utter wonderment, Clarke studied the little boy. He was so adorable, and the pure joy on the boy's face when the squirrel took the nut before scampering up the tree was something else. It stirred feelings inside Clarke that she didn’t know how to put a name to, she wasn’t sure she wanted to, yet. 

“Wow,” Aden grinned at her, she grinned just as big back. “Mama, did you see?” He bounced back to Lexa’s feet, Clarke was quick to follow. 

“I did, Monkey,” Lexa said fondly running a hand through his hair, throwing Clarke a smile. 

“Another one?” Aden scanned the trees around them for more squirrels. 

“Maybe if we find some more,” Lexa said, “Come on,” 

They continued back on the path, again their hands naturally came together. Clarke again marveled at how right and natural it felt. A wondered if it would ever stop causing her heart rate spike, and warmth to radiate down her arm. She really hoped not. 

The trail slowly started sloping up, their breathing getting slightly faster with the exertion. Clarke worried about Aden’s little legs, but Lexa didn’t seem worried. They were coming up to one of the first pit stops along the trail, a break in the trees, a small clearing that had a single bench. They all came to a stop. 

“Wow,” Lexa said as she took in the view. It was a beautiful view, they were just higher than the trees now, so you could just see the tops on them and it went on and on in each direction. A sea of different trees, but mostly firs, the occasional larger one breaking the green surface. Both mother and son looked in awe of it. “I don’t think I’ve seen so much green.” Lexa practically whispered. 

Clarke couldn’t help but agree, but she wasn’t looking at the view. She was staring at Lexa’s eyes, she had never seen them so green. It was by far better than any vista she had ever experienced. She doubted she could ever mix the right shade, but she really wanted to try, and was willing to try for a long time. 

Lexa’s eyes flicked to her own, she had been caught staring again, but again she couldn’t care less. She watched as the brunette’s ears seemed to go a shade darker under her gaze, but Lexa didn’t break their eye contact. Clarke always felt proud when she provoked that kind of reaction out of Lexa. It was eventually Aden that pulled them from their shared moment asking for a snack. 

They moved to the single bench. Aden sat between them as Clarke began pulling out the several snacks she had made. “So I’ve got trail mix,” she pulled out the bag she had early and then each item as she spoke. “Though that has nuts, so I packed some fresh fruit, dried fruit, and granola.” 

“How many people are you feeding?” Lexa laughed, causing Clarke to blush a little. 

“Iwi?” Aden asked, hopeful. 

“I made sure to add extra kiwi,” Clarke said to him as she unclipped the lid to a tupperware she had filled with kiwi, blueberries and raspberries, all the fruits she had seen Aden devour that time at Grounders. Again, she checked with Lexa before giving Aden the small tupperware. 

Clarke had been expecting that unreadable expression the brunette got when she interacted with Aden, but she was only greeted with a small smile, which she was quick to return before giving Aden the tub. 

“And for you?” She asked Lexa.

“I’ll go for some dried fruit.” Lexa answered. 

“I didn’t know what dried fruit you and Aden would like, so I grabbed a handful of all that I had.” Clarke rambled, “So you’ve got some apricots, raisins, mango, and a few dates.” 

“I like all of them, and I don’t think Aden has actually had dates or apricots.” Lexa mused. “But you just happen to have all this at home?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded as she tucked into the trail mix. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m quite the foodie.” She laughed a little self-consciously. 

“I noticed,” Lexa chuckled. “Just not quite the extent.” Again Clarke blushed. 

“I told you I’d show Aden what he’s been missing,” she joked. 

“And apparently me,” Lexa grinned. 

They finished up their mid morning snacks, and then had some water, Lexa making sure Aden had a good amount before they were heading up the trail again. But not before Clarke had snapped some pictures, though she quickly asked if Lexa was okay with that. And Lexa quickly said it was okay as long as none of Aden were posted on social media. Clarke quickly said of course, she wouldn’t have anyway. They took several selfies, her favourite one was all three of them sharing big smiles. Again it sparked unnamable feelings in Clarke, feelings she probably didn’t have a right to feel just yet, but couldn’t help anyway. 

It was probably near ten when they started back on the trail and around ten minutes in Aden climbed onto the trike, stating he was tired. The conversation between Lexa and herself didn’t go much beyond their surroundings. Lexa had asked a little about Nyko, and more about Mount Weather itself. They walked hand in hand, though Clarke grew a little closer to Lexa, she just wanted to be near her constantly. 

The trail slowly started to even out, and Clarke knew that they were coming up on their final destination. She was really looking forward to seeing both of their reactions. The sound of the waterfall slowly growing louder. 

The path and trees opened up immediately into a clearing, the lake taking up the majority of the space, and the backside of the lake was all mountain, trees and all kinds of vegetation making a wall of green, the small waterfall to the left. The floor turned more to gravel and pebbles as they grew closer to the lake. Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes grew in awe of the sight, her green eyes reflecting the blue green of the water, Clarke was struck again by Lexa’s sheer beauty. 

Thankfully there were only a couple of people around, they were further up and already following the trail and weren’t interrupting the view. In summer months you’d find a lot of people up here, most coming to swim in the lake, the water would be much too cold to swim in now. 

“Wow,” Lexa breathed for a second time that day, her voice barely above a whisper. Clarke smiled bigger at the sheer wonderment on both mother and son. “It's really beautiful.” 

“Yeah,” Clarke agreed, and she knew it was completely cliche and cheesy, but she was still looking at Lexa. Again, she was caught and again Lexa’s ears tipped pink. Everytime she loved it, and wanted to puff her chest in pride. 

Clarke led them to a spot that was fairly flat and was more grass and dirt then gravel and pebbles. Unclipping her backpack, she quickly pulled out her thick blanket she often brought with her, laying it on the ground for them to sit on. 

As Lexa settled Aden on the blanket, Clarke began pulling out all the food she had prepared for them. Before finally taking a seat opposite the little boy. Clarke blushed when she noticed Lexa’s almost bewildered look before shaking her head and sitting to Clarke’s right so Aden was to Lexa’s left. 

“Clarke, you really didn’t have to go to so much trouble,” Lexa said. 

“It was no trouble,” she quickly replied. “Like I said, I’m a foodie.” she shrugged, “I really enjoy cooking.” 

“Even so,” Lexa said with another slight headshake. “But thank you.” they smiled at each other. 

“So,” Clarke said pointing to the food. “I made some sandwiches, I wasn’t sure what Aden would like, but I made that club you liked from the food truck.” Clarke pointed to it, and Lexa gave her a smile. Then Clarke opened all the other containers, revealing everything and walking the brunette through it all, she finished with a satisfied smile. 

“You are amazing,” Lexa said, causing her to blush at the comment as well as her heart rate doubling, and the look that Lexa was giving her made her palms sweat. 

Clarke didn’t know how to respond, so instead she just busied herself with the food. Lexa gathered up several items, putting them on one of the tupperware lids and settling it in front of Aden, she encouraged him to try it all. Aden seemed more than happy to shovel it in his mouth, Clarke watched with a small smile. 

“I can see why it became your escape,” Lexa said once they all got their initial fill of food. “It’s really peaceful up here.” 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded following Lexa’s eyes, she looked out to the lake again. It really was a beautiful place. “I had come here before when I was younger, but it wasn’t until recently that I started coming regularly.” 

“What made you come back?” 

Clarke shrugged slightly. “It was actually kind of my therapist’s idea,” she admitted. “She suggested I do some kind of exercise,” Clarke pulled a disgusted face that had Lexa shaking her head and smiling. “But she told me to try something.” Again she shrugged. “So that led me here, and well I needed transportation here so I started biking.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Lexa asked almost shyly. 

“Of course,” Clarke said without hesitation. She watched as Lexa seemed to fight with herself, something she has witnessed before, she knew to stay quiet and wait. 

“Therapy,” Lexa finally spoke, green eyes genuinely curious. “Does it help?” 

“Yes,” she answered instantly. “For me at least, but I can’t speak for anyone else.” She clarified, because she knew it didn’t work for Raven but it did for her. “I will only say to try it, and maybe it will be for you, everyone’s different.” Lexa nodded, green eyes growing contemplative as she looked back to the lake. 

Clarke couldn’t help wonder what she was thinking about, why she was thinking about therapy, and hoping one day the brunette would trust her enough to talk to her about it. 

They lapsed into a silence again, but it was never uncomfortable. The sun was finally directly above them now, though the air was still a little bit chilly. 

“Carke?” Aden pulled her attention away from stealing glances at his mother.

“Yeah, Bud,” she answered the small term of endearment slipping from her lips. 

“Cookie?” he grinned almost mischievously, and she had no idea how to boy knew about the cookies, she was sure she hadn’t gotten them out of her bag. That’s when she noticed her bag had obviously fallen without her knowing, revealing the tub of cookies. 

“You’ll have to ask mama,” she said to Aden, they both turned her attention to Lexa, Aden putting on his best pleading little face and Clarke knew if it was ever directed to her she would never be able to say no, and it seemed Lexa had a hard time as well. 

“One cookie,” she said emphasizing with her index finger. 

Clarke and Aden shared a grin, Aden was already on his feet and grabbing at the tupperware. Clarke chuckled at the little boy’s eagerness, she quickly helped him open the lid, letting him pick out the one he wanted. Surprising her, Aden then proceeded to sit directly in her lap, she let out a little  _ oof _ as he landed. 

Clarke just chuckled as the little boy devoured the cookie like it was the only thing he had ever eaten, the little chocolate chips quickly melting his pudgy hands that could only just contain the rather large cookie. 

Looking back up she was met with slightly watery green eyes, and she panicked slightly but Lexa’s small smile quickly reassured her. They shared another moment, a small pocket of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, I know I say it everytime, but they really do mean everything. So please feel free to share you thoughts with me :)   
> The next chapter will be from Lexa's perspective and will pick up from where we left off.   
> Again, hope you guys enjoyed, and sorry for any typos and spelling mistakes.   
> You can always find me on tumblr; jenaau


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is a small chapter but I wanted to get it out to you guys. And honestly for some reason I struggled with this chapter, I'm not sure how many times I re-wrote it. So I just wanted to get it out so I could move on to the next.  
> That being said I hope you guys enjoy, and as always all the kudos and comments mean the world to me, so thank you.  
> Forgive me for any typos or spelling mistakes.

Lexa couldn’t stop the tears that threatened her eyes when she saw her son and Clarke interacting so effortlessly. It was always something she dreamed about, giving her son a happy family and though it was way too soon to be thinking about it, she couldn’t stop her mind from going there. 

The way Clarke just so easily took the lead with him, she never seemed to be annoyed when we had to stop for him, or if he started whining about something as kids did, she just took everything in her stride. Aden wasn’t a shy kid by any means, but he normally took a little bit to warm up to someone, but with Clarke he was so comfortable around her. It just seemed to be a running theme with Clarke. 

“Mama, cookie?” Aden asked, offering the half-eaten half-melted cookie in his hand, breaking the small moment she and Clarke seemed to be sharing again, she often found herself caught in the blondes gaze. 

“I think I’ll get my own,” she said with a small chuckle to her son as she picked out a fresh cookie from the tupperware. “Thank you, though.” 

Just like everything the blonde had prepared, the cookie was delicious. Lexa had been surprised to say the least when the blonde said she had prepared all this food, she was impressed really. And the fact that she made such variety just so they would all have something they liked melted Lexa’s heart, it is so thoughtful. Lexa was completely enamoured with Clarke. 

Every time she spends time with the woman, she falls a little bit more for her. It's way too soon, and this is only their second date, but Lexa can’t bring herself to care. The feeling filling her chest when she looks at Clarke and her son is not something she ever wants to lose. She’s pretty sure it's happiness, but Lexa’s not sure she’s ever been happier than right now. Well, except maybe when she first held Aden after his birth.

It should scare her, normally she would be scared, but those feelings didn’t come. Maybe it was because they were in such a beautiful and serene place, but she wasn’t going to question it she was just going to go with it, and maybe later she’ll panic but right now she wanted to be in the moment. 

“Lexa?” Clarke’s slight husky voice pulled her from her thoughts, she was met with worried blue, it was obviously not the first time she had said her name. 

“Yes?” she smiled at Clarke, blue became less worried. Aden was still in her lap still working on his cookie. 

“You looked a million miles away,” 

“Sorry,” she quickly said. “Just thinking,” 

“Care to share?” Lexa watched as Clarke absentmindedly checked on Aden, a simple look down over the boys shoulder, before settling back on her. Lexa’s sure she didn’t even know she did it, but it melted Lexa once again. It was all these simple gestures that seemed to come so naturally to the blonde. 

“You,” she said honestly, causing the blonde’s cheek to blush lightly making her even more beautiful. “You’re amazing,” she repeated from earlier. Lexa had noticed Clarke didn’t know what to do with compliments, and she knew the blonde didn’t believe her. 

“So you said,” Clarke dropped her eyes in embarrassment, but Lexa was quick to lift her chin back up, reaching across the small space a finger under her chin. 

“I really mean it Clarke,” Lexa said seriously staring directly into blue eyes. “Thank you,” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Clarke said in a small voice cracking slightly, a simple shoulder shrug. 

“You’ve done everything and more.” Lexa quickly said. “You made all this food, you made extra fruit for Aden, you let him into your space. And you do all these little things, simple things I’m pretty sure you are not even aware of, but they really mean a lot.” It was maybe too much, Clarke bit her lip contemplating something before blue eyes found their answer. 

“Can I kiss you?” the blonde asked, blues eyes holding a new shine. 

“Please,” Lexa breathed as she leaned across the space, she wasn’t worried about Aden seeing, she didn’t want to hide from anyone if anything she wanted to scream from the rooftops or rather mountain top about just how amazing she thought the blonde was. 

The kiss was soft and simple, just a press of lips yet somehow felt even more intimate then the ones they had shared before, perhaps because her son was right there. It was over in seconds, but almost felt infinite with promise and possibilities. 

Lexa leaned her forehead against the blonde’s, and was greeted with a single tear on the blonde’s cheek but a small smile on her lips, and she knew that Clarke was feeling what she was. Lexa was quick to catch the tear with her lips, catching it on the corner of the blonde’s nose, she felt Clarke’s smile grow. 

“Me kiss,” Aden interrupted, pushing Lexa’s shoulder that had her chuckling at her son, Clarke was quick to laugh too. 

“Of course Monkey,” She said and planted a kiss on his little cheek, and then her son looked at Clarke and when Clarke gave him a kiss on his other cheek making a loud smack sound that had her son in little giggles, Lexa knew she was completely done for. 

They slowly slipped into easy conversation, Lexa moving to sit by the blonde’s side, and interlacing their fingers as Aden went from Clarke’s lap to her own, or running around picking up things he found interesting. At some point Clarke had led Aden to the edge of the lake and was telling him something as she leant in the muddy gravel at his level, but Lexa couldn’t hear what as she had opted to stay seated, more than happy to just watch the pair. 

She really could get used to them together, she really wanted to get used to them together.

Around 1:00 Aden started to get tired rubbing his little eyes, stretching out massive yawns, but Lexa didn’t bring attention to it, knowing if she did the little boy would fight it, so she just continued their conversation. Clarke was currently talking about the last time she had been here, in the summer and how the water had been so refreshing. Lexa couldn’t stop the image of Clarke in a two piece from entering her mind, she had to fight the blush that threatened her cheeks. Fortunately, she was able to. 

Aden eventually settled into Clarke’s lap once more, and again she watched as the blonde absentmindedly rubbed the boys back as she continued talking, Lexa would admit that she didn’t really hear the rest of what was said as she watched her boys eyelids droop before they finally stayed shut. 

“He really is the cutest thing,” Clarke said as she settled the boy more comfortably in her lap, so she was cradling him against her chest, a small smile on her lips as she observed the boy. Lexa couldn only nod in agreement, because he really was. 

“Do you need me to take him?” Lexa asked, knowing what a dead weight he would become in his sleep. 

“I’m okay,” Clarke said, but then quickly looked at Lexa. “Unless you want to take him?” 

Lexa smiled, appreciating that the blonde once again deferred her actions towards her son with her, not that she needed to. Lexa couldn’t explain it, but she trusted the blonde with Aden, and that was not something she thought she would ever feel, not so soon anyway. “Just let me know if he gets too heavy.” Clarke returned the smile. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, both looking out towards the lake, Lexa still couldn’t get over how beautiful it was here, and could only imagine what the view from the top of the mountain was like. Lexa wished she could paint in this moment, to capture the beauty on canvas as the blonde had done. 

“How long have you been painting?” She found herself asking, looking from the lake to Clarke. 

“I guess always,” Clarke said. “I always had a juvenile love for it, and then in high school it got forgotten for a little bit and then junior year I fell in love with it again.” 

“What made you find it again in junior year?” She asked and then noticed the slight blush that crept into the blonde’s cheeks that had Lexa fighting a smile. “What?” She asked now really intrigued. 

“It was um,” Clarke shook her head a small smile creeping on to her lips. “It may have been something to do with a girl,” 

“Oh?” Lexa slightly chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Clarke also laughed lightly. “I always thought girls were pretty, I mean how could you not, ‘cause women.” Lexa laughed a little harder, because she could only agree. Women indeed. “But then I kissed a girl,” Clarke smiled at the memory. “And the only way that I could process my feelings was through a canvas, pretty sure I still have that painting somewhere. Though Raven had defaced it, writing ‘Clarke’s bisexual awakening’ somewhere on it.” 

Lexa laughed. “I would love to see that,” and she really would. 

“God, no,” the blonde shook her head. “It’s so bad, probably one of my worst paintings to date.” 

“I doubt that,” Lexa quickly said because even though she had only seen a few of Clarke’s paintings, she doubted anything the blonde did could be bad. 

They talked more, mostly Clarke really as Lexa asked more about her paintings. Clarke talked more about her time in Junior year rediscovering her love for it, and Lexa could picture a younger Clarke experimenting with all the different mediums. 

Lexa packed all the food away back into Clarke’s large bag, still impressed how the blonde had carried it with such ease. Clarke’s physic didn’t outright say strength, she was more soft lines and curves, but that obviously was all deception. Lexa had to stop herself from picturing the blonde’s strong thighs wrapped around her in places. 

It was becoming more and more difficult to ignore the feelings the blonde stirred in her. Feelings she had been neglecting for way too long, and it was like they were coming back with a vengeance on that fact alone. 

Aden slowly woke nearly an hour after he had fallen asleep, and was a big ball of energy the moment he woke. Obviously still happy they were still by the lake, and more than happy that Clarke was still there. But too soon they started heading back down the trail. Aden had opted to get on the trike, so she pushed him as her over hand once again found itself in Clarke’s. 

Much too soon they arrived at the beginning of the trail head, the journey down seemingly taking no time at all. Lexa was a little disappointed, it meant her time with Clarke was coming to a close. She didn’t want it to be over yet. 

Nyko the large bearded man gave a large smile as they approached the hut. “Good day, ladies?” he asked. 

“Very,” the blonde grinned at him, and Lexa just gave a small nod and smile in agreement. “See you soon Nyko,” the blonde continued walking back to where the car was parked, Nyko’s smile grew as he waved them goodbye. 

Unlocking the jeep with key fob Lexa watched as Clarke easily plucked Aden from his trike, swinging him on to her hip as she easily opened the back door and deposited him into his seat and had the straps done in a matter of seconds, all done with ease like the blonde had been doing it for ages. Again Lexa was struck with that warm feeling in her chest, only expanding further. 

“What?” Clarke asked shyly as she turned to close his door catching Lexa staring. 

“You're so good with him,” Lexa said as she stepped out of the way of the door, and Clarke closed it gently with a small thud. 

“It's easy to be, he’s a great kid,” Clarke shrugged and her cheeks pinked slightly.

Lexa stepped forward sweeping her hand across the blonde’s heated cheek, causing more heat to rise under her fingertips. “Thank you,” she breathed before leaning down to connect their lips, this kiss was slightly deeper than the one they had shared earlier. Lexa parted her lips to capture the blonde’s top lip between her own, a small brush of her tongue before she pulled back. Clarke’s pupils had slightly blown. 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Clarke said breathlessly, slightly more husky than her usual tone. Clarke leaned on to her toes, capturing Lexa’s bottom lip between her own, teeth nipping down on it lightly, Lexa had to stifle the groan the action brought. She wasn’t completely successful in stifling it, she felt Clarke’s lips spread into a smile against her own. 

Lexa’s body burned with desire she had not felt in a long time, she’s not sure she’s ever felt anything quite like what the blonde did to her. When they parted for the second time, Clarke’s pupils were now completely blown, and Lexa had no doubt her own were exactly the same. 

Together they made their way to the back of the jeep, disposing their bags in boot before settling into their respective seats. As Lexa started the engine, she couldn’t stop herself as she grabbed Clarke’s hand and placed it in her lap, and if it wasn’t for the fact the jeep was a manual she would be holding it the whole drive back. Clarke seemed to understand this, and the blonde gently gripped her thigh, it was the next best thing. 

The drive from the mountain was filled with idle chatter, mainly Clarke and Aden, as Lexa stole small looks at Clarke when she could. The warmth in her chest never abating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be moving the story along a bit more now, and hopefully the chapters will be a bit longer.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new update, hope you guys enjoy :)   
> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos.   
> I know I said I was going to move the story along a bit, I may have lied *shrugs*  
> Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next update, but still trying to find a good routine with work, writing and studying.

It had been three days since Clarke and Lexa’s time on the mountain, and she was still riding the high it had left behind. It had been the perfect day and had left feeling so inspired she had barely left her room, hand permanently attached to a pencil or paint brush. Her room was overflowing with new canvases, she couldn’t stop nor did she really want to. That’s how she found herself in her favourite art supply store, Clarke had been coming to get her supplies here since she could remember. Callie Cartwig who owned this shop also owned her favourite cafe, Grounders. Who also just happened to be one of Clarke’s favourite people. 

“Clarke,” Callie said, greeting her as soon as she entered the door that tinkled with an old rusted bell above the door, one of many of the shop's little quirks. The shop was similar to Grounders in regards to its decor, all bright white walls and direct light shining in from the big window that covered the whole front of the shop, but unlike Groundes the window was unimpeded by anything so all of its light filtered into the shop, making it feel bigger than it actually was. Small counter which held the register, and shelves filled the rest of the walls and the floor space making two small aisles, filled with every kind of medium an artist could ever dream of, and canvases hung on the back wall of all sizes. 

“Callie,” she replied smiling at the older woman who was moving from behind the small counter to greet her properly. Callie was a kind looking woman about Clarke’s height, dark hair that was greying slightly with age, and kind brown eyes that too were showing some signs of time. Clarke had known Callie a long time, or rather she had known her, Callie was friend’s with her father going back to his college days, so she had known her since she was in diapers. The woman wrapped her into a tight hug, which Clarke gladly reciprocated. “How are you?” Clarke asked once they separated. 

“I'm good, honey,” Callie smiled, causing her eyes to wrinkle further. “How are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” 

“I know, I know,” Clarke shook her head slightly. “Sorry about that, you know, life.” She shrugged, feeling slightly guilty about her lack of contact, not she had been intentionally avoiding her; she was telling the truth, time just seemed to run away from her. 

“Anything interesting happening?” Callie asked as they moved towards the brand of paints Clarke preferred. 

Clarke gave another light coy shrug which in turn caused Callie to raise eyebrows in question. “Okay, maybe something interesting,” she finally said. 

“Oh my,” Callie exclaimed, brown eyes shining with curiosity. “Do tell.” 

Clarke shook her head at Callie’s enthusiasm, but was more than happy to tell her about everything, she had still yet to tell her about the art exhibition. And of course Lexa, who she was more than happy to talk about, and wanted to talk about honestly. Clarke’s pretty sure Raven is going to choke if she hears Clarke utter Lexa’s name again, Raven had told her as much. 

“Her name is Lexa,” she started, “And I’m pretty sure she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met.” she grinned picturing Lexa’s perfect face, green shining eyes. 

Callie held up her hand making Clarke pause, her brow furrowing in confusion until Callie pulled them into the back of the shop, leading them through one of the doors which held a small staff room which was a small kitchen that had a small two seater couch against one wall, the other taken up by counter tops. Callie flipped the kettle on while she shoved Clarke on to the couch. 

“Okay,” Callie said once they both had steaming cups of coffee in hand. “Tell me everything.” 

Clarke laughed at her antics, but needed no more encouragement than that, and delved into the whole story beginning with her first meeting Lexa, finishing with their day on Sunday. Not before telling her about Marcus Kane and the upcoming show. Never once did Callie interrupt her, she let Clarke drone on and on about Lexa, and not once did she feel Callie judging her about the obvious age difference or the fact that Aden was a thing. Clarke was really appreciative of that. She could only imagine what her actual mother would have to say on the subject. 

“So, yeah,” she finished finally after nearly half an hour of just droning on about the woman she had only known for literal weeks but who completely consumed her every thought. “I probably sound stupid or crazed, but honestly I don’t care.” 

“Oh, honey,” Callie smiled and squeezed her shoulder. “She sounds wonderful.” 

“So you don’t think it's all too fast,” she couldn’t help but ask, her small anxiety showing itself. 

Callie shook her head immediately. “Too soon for who, for society?” Clarke shrugged. “Fuck societall norms,” Callie said vehemently, causing Clarke to laugh. “If it feels right to you and to Lexa then nothing else matters.” 

“It's that simple?” 

“Yes, why does it have to be any more complicated?” 

Clarke again shrugged. “I guess you're right,” 

“I’m always right, dear,” Callie patted her thigh, again Clarke chuckled. Callie was always good at putting a smile on her face. “And I’m so happy for your, for your new budding romance,” Callie winked, Clarke shook her head. “And about the exhibition. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you Callie,” she smiled, her eyes getting slightly watery. “Honestly, I don’t think it's sunk in still.” she admitted. 

“No because you have a brunette occupying your mind,” Callie jokes. “And maybe that’s a blessing.” 

“You think?” 

“Well it's got you in here buying yet more paint, so I can see it's only increased your creativity.” 

Clarke nodded, smile breaching her lips the same one whenever she thought of Lexa. “She really has done that,” she agreed. “Honestly, I don’t know how to stop. It just keeps flowing out of me.” 

“Well, I say just go with it.” Callie said. “So when are you seeing her again?” 

“I’m not sure,” Clarke shrugged. “We have been texting occasionally since Sunday, though I was thinking of maybe asking her to lunch today.” 

Callie glanced at the clock that hung above the door. “Better do it quick then,” 

Clarke too glanced at the clock, it was already half eleven, though she knows Lexa normally takes her lunch at round half twelve. But she pulled her phone out of her denim jacket pocket and quickly fired off a text, asking if Lexa wanted to get lunch at Grounders. She didn’t have to even wait a minute before her phone chimed with a reply, and Callie gave her a conspiratorial smile that she didn’t want to question. 

_ Lexa 11:34  _

_ I would love to. Do you mind if Aden joins us? _

_ Clarke 11:34 _

_ Of course not, he is always welcome. _

She sent back with a grin on her face. 

“So, I take it she said yes?” Callie asked, still watching from her seat next to her. 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded. “We’re going to meet at Grounders.” 

“Excellent venue choice,” 

“I thought so,” she grinned wider.

“Well, come on then,” Callie rose from the sofa, taking their mugs and putting them in the small sink. “Let’s get you some paint and then I’ll walk you over.” 

“Oh no,” Clarke panicked slightly. “You don’t have to do that.” 

Callie chuckled, reading the panic easily on Clarke’s face. “Don’t worry, dear, I won’t introduce myself, yet.” 

“It's not that,” Clarke quickly tried to reassure Callie, though it was a bit of a lie. 

“Sure,” Callie dragged the word out as they made their way back into the front of the shop, going to the paints. “I just want to get a look ‘at the most beautiful woman you have ever seen,’” she air quoted and Clarke’s cheeks burned, but the statement was still true. 

“Whatever,” Clarke huffed. “I’ll allow it, but just promise not to embarrass me.” she pleaded. 

“I told you, I just want to get a look.” But Clarke didn’t believe her. 

Together they picked out all the paint Clarke needed, though she made sure to pick up extra colours of the same green she couldn't get enough of, Callie ringing her up. And though Clarke always protested, Callie always gave her ‘family discount’ and she did really appreciate it but also felt a little bad so she often slipped a couple of extra bills in the register when Callie wasn’t about, either here or at Grounders where she also ate and drank at a discount or most of the time if Callie was there, for free. 

Clarke watched as Callie closed up the shop, feeling bad that the woman was closing just for her. Clarke had tried to persuade her to stay but Callie just refused and Clarke finally gave up with a huff. Callie was stubborn, not unlike herself not that she would admit that to anyone and would deny it if anyone called her such. 

Though she was early by ten minutes, of course Lexa was already there, sitting in the same seat she had been the first time Clarke had seen her here, again Aden to her left. And like anytime she saw the woman she was struck by her sheer beauty, and today she wore yet another suit and she couldn’t help but wonder about the size of Lexa’s wardrobe. Today’s suit was a traditional navy pinstripe suit that she pulled off better than any man she had seen in a pinstripe, her long brunette locks pulled into a half up half down style. 

“You really weren’t exaggerating,” Callie interrupted her ogling voice close to her ear, and Clarke blushed. 

“I really wasn’t,” she said back, finally breaking her eyes away from Lexa who hadn’t noticed her enter, she was pointing at something in her hands, showing Aden. 

“Well, go on then,” Callie shoved her towards the table. “I’ll see you in a little bit.” 

With a small squeeze to Callies bicep, grateful that Callie wasn’t going to follow her, she moved towards the table Lexa had now spotting her, she broke out into a huge smile. Lexa’s own face stretched into a matching smile before she dampened it slightly. 

Lexa rose out of her chair once Clarke was close enough. “Hi,” Clarke greeted, neck straining slightly at the difference in height that seemed to always amaze her, and if she’s being honest turned her on slightly. 

“Hi,” Lexa echoed and leaned down and planted a soft gentle kiss on Clarke’s still smiling lips. A welcomed surprise for Clarke, who sighed contentedly the moment Lexa’s lips left her own, wishing it could have lasted a little longer. 

“Me kiss,” Aden said echoing his words he had said on the mountain which had both her and Lexa smiling again. 

Lexa sat in her seat and leaned across the space and kissed her son's cheek, who then looked to Clarke expectantly making her heart beat even more impossibly fast than it already was. But she made sure to check it was okay with Lexa before she did anything, Lexa just gave her a small answering smile. 

“Hey, buddy,” she said to Aden before moving to his other side and planting a small kiss on his cheek. She slipped into the chair opposite Lexa depositing her bag in the empty chair to her left. He mumbled a small ‘hi’ before getting distracted with the small toy car he played with. 

“How has your day been?” she asked simply once she had settled. 

Lexa lips tugged at the corners slightly, “Nothing of note so far, how about yours?” 

“I could say the same,” she nodded. “Been tucked away in the apartment all morning painting.” 

“I couldn’t have guessed,” Lexa said with an added smirk. 

Clarke sighed. “I’ve got paint in my hair again, haven’t I?” Lexa just nodded. “Callie could have at least told me,” she huffed brushing her hair from her face, but didn’t bother trying to find the offending paint, too late anyway. 

“Who’s Callie? Was she the woman you were talking to a moment ago?” 

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, she actually owns this cafe and the place where I get all my paints, we just came from there.” she supplied. 

“Paint,” Aden exclaimed from his high chair with a grin, obviously having been listening . “Me paint?” he stabbed himself with his tiny index finger against his chest. 

“Not here Monkey,” Lexa quickly said but Clarke watched Lexa cringe as the boy immediately started crying, throwing Clarke an apologetic smile that wasn’t really necessary. Though she understood why Lexa did it. “We can once we go back to Trikru,” Lexa tried to soothe, but still the little boy cried. 

“I want paint,” he blubbered over his small wails, dramatically throwing his head down on the tray, it was kind of adorable. 

“Hey buddy,” Clarke said as she opened her back pack. “How about you do some colouring instead?” She produced her sketch book and several coloured pens in front of him. “Look, there’s so many colours.” she tried to placate him. 

Eventually the boy peeked up from his arms his head had settled on. “I want paint,” he sniffled again, a small pout on his lips and it was the most adorable thing Clarke had ever seen. 

“I know buddy, but unfortunately there are no paints here,” she said brushing a hand through his hair, she didn’t even think about doing it. “But until you can, how about you colour instead?” 

“Okay,” Aden mumbled, wiping a hand across his wet cheeks and she smiled at him as she flipped to an empty page in her sketchbook and he quickly grabbed the pens which Clarke quickly uncapped for him. 

“Thank you,” Lexa said, Clarke snapped her eyes to Lexa’s reading the pure sincerity in her words before Lexa’s eyes dropped in slight embarrassment. “I’m sorry about -” 

“Please don’t apologize,” Clarke quickly cut her off. “Not for Aden being a normal child.” Lexa looked back up at her, Clarke gave her a small smile. “You never have to apologize for that.” 

Lexa shook her head, “You’re amazing,” it was now the third time Lexa had said that to her, though she still couldn’t understand why. 

“Keep saying that and I might start to believe you,” Clarke joked, she was never any good at accepting compliments, especially when they were coming out of Lexa’s mouth. 

“I’ll just have to keep saying it then,” Lexa said in seriousness and they shared another small pocket of time, caught up in each other’s gaze as they always seemed to when they were together. 

“So, Aden goes to the office with you?” Clarke asked once her heart had gone back to semi-normal beat. 

Lexa cleared her throat lightly before answering. “Yes,” she nodded. “I have a daycare in the building, but he also spends time in my office.” 

“Wow,” Clarke said. “Like an actual daycare?” 

“Yes, I know what being a single parent is like, and finding decent childcare is hard, and expensive.” Lexa shrugged like it was no big deal. “So I made sure to have accessible childcare for me and my employees. The New York office has one too.” 

“Now I know why Trikru is one of the best companies to work for,” Clarke mused out loud, remembering the article she had once read, she earned a shy smile. “That’s mighty generous of you.” 

“I think most businesses should offer some kind of childcare scheme.” Lexa continued. “And I only wish I had implemented it from the start of mine.” 

“Well, you didn’t have Aden at the start,” Clarke reasoned. “And you can’t know what difficulties other people face until you’ve been in a similar situation.” 

“No, I guess that’s true.” Lexa nodded. “You are incredibly smart Clarke Griffin.” And again she blushed not sure how to accept yet another compliment. 

“I don’t know about that,” she waved off. “I think it's something my therapist once told me.” 

“Why do you do that?” Lexa asked. 

“Do what?” Clarke furrowed her brow. 

“Dismiss yourself like that?” Lexa reached across the table, moving the hair that had fallen into her face, tucking it behind her ear once again. It was such a simple gesture but had her heart pounding and trail of warmth where Lexa’s fingers had made contact with her cheek. 

Clarke shrugged, though she knew perfectly well why she did. Her mother, but she didn’t want to get into any of that with Lexa, at least not today. Though thankfully Lexa seemed to read her reluctance with the subject and quickly dropped it, green eyes understanding. 

“Are you hungry?” Lexa asked.

“That is not even a question,” she said causing a small chuckle from Lexa. 

“Well, I know what I want.” Lexa said. “What would you like?” 

“Oh, I’ll have the pancakes with the berry medley.” It was her absolute favourite thing on the menu, and she didn’t care that it was technically a breakfast dish, the pancakes here were to die for, not even her own could compare. 

“I’ll be back in a second,” Lexa stood checking Aden was okay before she made her way into the small line of two people for the counter. Again Clarke couldn’t help watching as she left, trailing her eyes up impossibly long legs, the expertly tailored pinstripe pants falling perfectly. Lexa always seemed to hold herself regally bordering on arrogance, but she knew Lexa was anything but. 

“Carke,” Aden pulled her attention away slightly butchering her name, not that she minded. 

“Yes, buddy,” she turned to him, noticing his small hands were covered in pen as was the page and the high chair tray. 

“Cookie?” He grinned, showing his little white teeth and Clarke chuckled lightly matching his wide grin. 

“If you are really good, then maybe you can get a cookie.” she said but quickly tacked on. “Only if mama says it's okay.” again not wanting to overstep. 

“Okay,” he nodded a little too enthusiastically before returning back to the page. 

“What are you drawing?” she asked, though she knew at his age he couldn’t really draw anything yet. It was more just lines and swirls on the page, though if she’s being honest that’s what a lot of her canvases looked like. Only hers had intention. Mostly. 

“Car,” he said and produced the car he had been playing with as he scribbled and Clarke noticed that, like her, he used his left hand to draw. And for some reason that information caused her heart to warm more for the boy. 

“Wow, that’s really good.” she praised the blotch of blue he was scribbling, Aden’s little face beamed. 

“Can I help?” Aden just nodded. So she picked up the green pen, by complete conicdence, and began drawing a little cartoon car. That’s how Lexa found her when she returned with three drinks, setting one down in front of Clarke, herself and then a small fruit shoot for Aden. 

“I got you an oat milk latte,” Lexa said. “If I remember correctly.” 

“Yes,” she smiled as her heart warmed again, Lexa had remembered her order. “Thank you,” 

“You’re welcome,” Lexa returned her smile. “It should only be a small wait.” 

“Excellent,” Clarke said as she returned back to her drawing.

“So,” Lexa drew out the word. “I had an interesting conversation a moment ago.” Clarke’s pen clattered to the high chair tray, she looked over to the counter and of course Callie was standing behind it. Clarke groaned which had Lexa chuckling. 

“Whatever she told you is complete lie,” 

“So you didn't spend the morning gushing about me,” 

Clarke blushed. “Okay, maybe that was true but I wouldn’t say I ‘gushed’.” Lexa raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Okay, a little bit.” she admitted. 

“Well I’m flattered.” 

“Is that all she said?” 

Lexa smirked, that disgustingly beautiful one that always set her insides a light. “Now that would be telling,” and again Clarke groaned. 

“I’m sorry,” she threw out there only knowing what Callie could be like. 

“There is really nothing to apologize for,” Lexa waved off. “She seems really nice actually.” 

“She is,” Clarke agreed, her nerves settling slightly. Whatever Callie had said obviously couldn’t have been too damning. “Though I probably should have warned you or something.” 

“Maybe,” Lexa smiled. “She’s known you a long time then?” 

Clarke nodded. “Since I was born, she was one of my father’s best friends, they met in college.” 

“Oh wow,” Lexa said. “A really long time then.” 

“Yeah,” she again looked over at Callie again who was doing a terrible job at pretending to look busy and not like she was looking their way, which she absolutely was. 

“Mama, look,” Aden interrupted. “Mama.” He grinned pointing at a drawing Clarke had done of Lexa, it was one of the first ones she had done, it was Lexa sitting at the bar at Satellite from their second meeting. 

Clarke watched as green eyes widened as she took in the drawing. “Wow, Clarke.” Lexa spoke. “These are amazing,” Lexa traced the pencil with her long index finger. 

“Thanks,” she blushed. 

“Can I look at more?” Lexa asked, pointing to the sketch book. 

“Of course,” she nodded though her stomach knotted. Her sketchbook was somewhat private, but with Lexa, like everything else with the woman, she was more than happy to share. 

Aden seemed a little disgruntled as his mother took the sketch book slightly away from him, but Lexa made sure Aden could still see it as she went back to the first page. Clarke tried to remember what she had drawn in that sketchbook, she had many of them and normally picked up whichever was closest to her when she rushed out the door so it was hard to remember what drawings were where. It sometimes infuriated her, but no matter how many times she had tried to break the habit and finish one sketchbook at a time, it never worked so she had long given up. 

“Can I have this one?” Lexa asked almost shyly as she turned the book so Clarke could see which one she was referring. It was a simple pencil sketch of Lexa and Aden, she had drawn it from a photo she had snapped of them on the mountain when they had their first pit stop. Clarke wasn’t a hundred percent happy with it, she felt she was unable to catch the look of pure wonder in both their eyes that was seen in the photograph though that was her just being nip picky and maybe a bit hyper critical of herself as she tended to be sometimes. 

“Of course,” she said without hesitation. “I could have it scanned and printed if you’d prefer.” Before she could even finish her sentence Lexa was shaking her head. 

“I’d love to have the original, only if you don’t mind.” 

“No,” she quickly said. “I’d love for you to have it.” 

“Excellent,” Lexa smiled and began gently pulling the page from the book. Slowly the page eventually came free from the sketchbook, and Lexa reached down to the briefcase that was sat at her feet that Clarke hadn’t noticed until now. Lexa gingerly placed the drawing in the open case sandwiching it between two files. “Thank you,” 

“Of course,” Clarke nodded. “If there’s any more you want, feel free.” she added Lexa returned to flicking through the pages, Clarke just watching. 

“Here we are ladies,” Callie appeared at their table, tray laden with their lunch. And of course she just had to bring it over, not that she had paid waitresses to do that for her. 

“Thank you, Callie,” Clarke accepted her food with a small eye roll directed at Callie, who just winked at her. 

“Thank you, Miss Cartwig,” Lexa echoed as she took the offered plate holding pancakes and fruit, a smaller portion than Clarke’s own, obviously meant for Aden and then her own. 

“Callie, please,” Callie said to Lexa, Lexa just smiled politely. “You enjoy kids.” And with that Callie, thankfully, disappeared. Clarke just shook her head at the woman, and Lexa gave her a small grin. 

Clarke watched as Lexa cut Aden’s pancakes into small bite sized chunks, making sure all the fruit was of similar size before putting it on his tray. Not before producing baby wipes from somewhere, Clarke wasn’t sure where, and wiped down his hands and the high chair tray. Clarke was thankful the pens she had given Aden were easy to come off. Though thinking about it now, she probably should have checked before giving them to him. Making a quick note to herself to double check things before handing them willingly over. Only then did Lexa finally pull her own lunch towards, which was the toasted chicken caesar salad sandwich that was also to die for. 

They ate in easy silence sharing a few glances at each other, the simple easeness that all their interactions held settled upon them once again. 

“Are you free on Friday?” Lexa asked as she finished the first half of her sandwich, carefully wiping the corners of her mouth drawing Clarkes eyes inveritaby to her naturally pouty bottom lip. She got stuck on it for a second before she remembered to reply. 

“Yes,” she nodded ignoring the small blush that wanted to creep onto her cheeks at, yet again, being caught staring. 

“Would you like to go on another date with me?” Lexa asked, her tone soft and almost shy, green eyes hopeful. 

“I would love to,” Clarke quickly said. 

“Excellent,” Lexa smiled and returned to the rest of her uneaten food and Clarke did the same as once again they settled into quiet, Aden occasionally breaking it with his mumbles. 

Once their meals were finished and their drinks Lexa sighed as she glanced at the smartwatch on her wrist. “I should be getting back,” Lexa said, and Clarke could hear the disappointment in the brunette's voice and Clarke slightly enjoyed it. It meant that Lexa was as reluctant to leave as she was. 

“Of course,” she said. “Thank you for lunch.” 

“You’re welcome,” Lexa smiled. “Come on, Monkey time to pack up.” 

Aden only grumbled slightly as the sketchbook was taken away and the pens handed back to Clarke which she once again stowed in her bag. “Bye buddy,” she said to Aden as Lexa plucked him out of the chair. 

“Bye,” he replied cutely as he hung on to Lexa’s leg. 

Clarke moved to Lexa’s side of the table. “I’ll text you about Friday,” Lexa said. 

“Or call,” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly, Lexa smirked lightly. 

“I’ll call you about Friday,” Lexa amended, Clarke smiled up at her. “Have a good rest of your day.” Lexa once again slowly leaned down, always pausing slightly before connecting their lips. Again it was a simple press of lips, only lasting a fraction longer than the one she was greeted with. 

“You too,” she breathed, eyes slowly flicking open, she was greeted with hungry green eyes and if it wasn’t for their location being a public space Clarke would have dove in again and deepened the kiss as she yearned to do. 

“Bye Clarke,”

“Bye,” she replied and watched as Lexa exited the cafe, Aden latched on to one hand, tote briefcase in the other.

“Wow Clarke,” Callie slightly startled her. 

“I know,” Clarke sighed wistfully. 


End file.
